


El capricho de Hades

by Yessibolson



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessibolson/pseuds/Yessibolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/Hades1_zpsv2krliop.jpg.html"></a><br/>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Cuenta la leyenda que Hades, señor del inframundo, paseaba cierto día por las cercanías de su reino. Alejándose en demasía, llegó a los límites de un bosque que jamás cruzó. Ojeándolo, vio que todo a su alrededor era bello y hermoso. Flores con multitud de colores, frondosos árboles y ella: Perséfone, hija de Deméter, la criatura más hermosa que sus ojos habían contemplado jamás. Perséfone danzaba feliz entre las flores, sonreía a todo cuanto veía. Rebosaba vida, justo la que él no tenía. Enamorándose perdidamente de ella decidió urdir un plan. Sabiendo de antemano que Perséfone jamás iría con él por propia voluntad, encantó una de las flores que más le gustaba.  
Tiempo después, justo cuando Perséfone fue a recoger flores para confeccionar una diadema, se acercó a la flor encantada siendo al momento engullida por la misma, deslizándola así al mundo de Hades.   
La tristeza se apoderó de ella pasando días y días sin hablar, escondida en su mundo de recuerdos. Finalmente esa tristeza y negación dejaron paso a la resignación, aceptando la proposición de matrimonio de Hades. Desesperada, Deméter, su madre, la buscó día y noche por todos los rincones sin dar con ella. Finalmente fue el astro rey quien le contó lo sucedido. Enfurecida, intentó que Zeus intercediese por ella pero este se vio imposibilitado al conocer el enlace de los mismos, añadiendo si cabía el hecho de que Perséfone había comido perlas de una granada, la fruta del inframundo. Una vez probada dicha fruta quedaría retenida allí por toda la eternidad.   
No cejando en su empeño, Deméter bajó por su propio pie hasta el mismísimo infierno en busca de su hija. Tras enfrentarse con Hades decidió quedarse allí con ella hasta que éste la liberara. Viendo Zeus como los campos y flores se marchitaban decidió tomar cartas en el asunto: ambos llegaron a un acuerdo por el cual Perséfone pasaría seis meses del año junto a Hades en el reino de los muertos y los otros seis junto a su madre bajo la influencia del Sol.  
De ésta forma Perséfone pudo reinar en el inframundo llegando incluso a interceder entre los vivos.


	2. El designio de los dioses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades2_zps2omrrrpf.jpg.html)

**Capítulo I: El designio de los dioses**

 

Apenas había pasado el primer mes tras su ausencia y ya la echaba terriblemente de menos. Ciego de amor por ella, Hades tan sólo deseaba que los días pasaran rápido. Que las almas que caían en sus dominios fuesen juzgadas con tal rapidez que cuando abriese de nuevo los ojos, su bella Perséfone estuviese de vuelta. La adoraba tanto que dolía. Su vitalidad, sus ganas de reír, sus recuerdos… no sentía para nada el haberla atado a su mundo. El haberla atado a él. Sin embargo, se arrepentía del trato al que llegó con Zeus y Deméter. ¡Maldita la hora! Si no hubiese accedido él ahora mismo estaría disfrutando de su presencia y no ansiándola hasta enloquecer. 

Un día, mientras las almas iban siendo conducidas por Caronte a través del río Aqueronte, tomó una decisión. Dando órdenes estrictas a sus súbditos, se puso su casco y se alejó de sus dominios. La invisibilidad que le otorgaba el mismo le permitió observar a los mortales desde cierta distancia y siempre con prudencia, pues sabía que sus hermanos andarían al acecho si se le ocurría hacer alguna cosa. Sus ojos recorrían todo cuanto podía hasta que de nuevo, como en aquella ocasión en la cual encontró a Perséfone, le encontró a él. Un joven hermoso, de cabellos dorados, piel clara y vitalidad desbordante. Corría de un lado a otro con total libertad. Le deseó. Contrariado por tales sentimientos intentó huir de allí pero su risa clara le incitó. Por tanto, Hades se propuso adueñarse de su cuerpo y alma.

Tomando la forma de un hombre viajó hasta Delfos para consultar el Oráculo. No siendo el mismo caso que con Perséfone, pues ésta era hija de una diosa, necesitaba saber con exactitud cuál iba a ser la suerte de aquel mortal. Que designios habían sido propuestos para ese hermoso joven y cómo podría intervenir él. Por eso tras entregar una más que generosa cantidad de monedas de oro pudo saber que su destino sería trágico. El pueblo donde vivía sería atacado y caería en batalla. Ante la proximidad de tal evento Hades no pudo hacer otra cosa sino alegrarse. En cuanto su alma pisara el inframundo sería suyo para siempre. 

Alertada por la ausencia de su marido, Perséfone decidió investigar por su cuenta adivinando qué era lo que tramaba. Al descubrirlo y horrorizada por la suerte de aquel mortal, decidió pedirle ayuda a Hermes. Debido a la simpatía que le tenía, éste accedió llevar su petición a Zeus: liberar a ese joven del trágico destino que le ataría de por vida a su marido. Con la rapidez que le caracteriza, Hermes llevó el mensaje dado por Perséfone. Tras mucho insistir su ruego fue tomado en cuenta. No queriendo pelearse de nuevo con su hermano, Zeus decidió alargar la vida de ese mortal. No moriría en el asalto que se produciría en su ciudad, permitiéndole así llevar una vida larga y plena. Sin embargo hubo un detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Perséfone: el alma del joven nunca pertenecería a Hades. Contrariada preguntó el porqué del mismo, sin embargo Zeus se negó a dar más explicaciones. Y así, sin que su marido lo supiese, Perséfone volvió a sus obligaciones. Por lo tanto, dejando pasar el tiempo Hades esperó impaciente la llegada de ese día.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

_Tracia, año 197 A. C._

A paso ligero se dirigió hacia la sala donde le esperaba Teófanes, su padre. Las guerras contra Roma no dejaban de sucederse una tras otra y las consecuencias eran cada vez más notables. Como heredero al trono de Tracia debía estar al tanto de todo cuanto acontecía. Su padre, el cual aun mantenía una fuerza considerable, le había nombrado su sucesor en una ceremonia muy discreta. Ambos acordaron de mutuo acuerdo el no hacer público el nombramiento hasta que la situación se hubiese calmado. Apenas alcanzó el pasillo que le conducía a los aposentos de su progenitor, Justímedes se ajustó bien el himatión* para estar algo más presentable. Conforme se iba acercando podía oír las voces provenientes tras las inmensas puertas. Parando a escasos metros de las mismas, inspiró con fuerza.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Helena, Justímedes abandonó Atenas donde fue criado desde pequeño. Al tener raíces atenienses, su madre decidió criarle allí para que recibiese la mejor educación posible. Formado en las artes de la guerra, Justímedes estaba destinado a suceder a su padre cuando éste les dejase. Sin embargo las circunstancias habían acelerado todo ese proceso.

Sin dificultad abrió las puertas que daban a la recámara donde le esperaba su padre. Para su sorpresa, éste se encontraba acompañado de Sixto, uno de sus consortes. Parecían estar discutiendo.

— ¡Oh, Justímedes hijo mío! —dijo su padre levantándose hacia él.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Hay demasiado revuelo…

—Van a atacarnos —acertó a decir Sixto— los romanos ya están aquí. 

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! Nuestro ejército les venció…

—A una parte. Solo a una parte hijo. Deberemos luchar. No podemos dejar que se apoderen de Tracia. 

—No lo harán. Jamás. 

A pesar de la decisión y coraje de sus palabras, la mirada de Sixto le hizo sentir un escalofrío. 

  * Tu padre ha sido informado y la situación no nos es favorable.




— ¿De nuevas con el Oráculo? Padre, dijiste que no consultarías nada sin mi presencia.

  * Hijo apenas nos hemos enterado. Tracia corre peligro y nosotros con la ciudad. Miles de vidas dependen de mis manos, de nuestras manos.




— ¿Y qué hay del resto de las tribus, de las polis? Pueden ayudarnos. Si fuimos capaces de defendernos de los griegos podremos contra los romanos. 

  * Admiro tu coraje Justímedes pero… 




— ¡No pienso rendirme! Ni dejaré que los romanos se adueñen de Tracia.

Dejándoles con la palabra en la boca, un más que enfurecido Justímedes salió de allí en busca de consejo. A prisa y casi sin saludar a nadie se dirigió hacia el templo de Palas Atenea. Frente a la efigie de la diosa cerró los ojos y pidió por los suyos. 

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

—Los helenos caerán en batalla. Y muy pronto…

El gesto de la sibila hizo que Briano sonriese con suficiencia. « _Ya lo sabía»,_ pensó para sí mientras la veía quemar algún tipo de incienso y aspirar los vapores. Mianus, quien se encontraba a su lado, la miraba curioso. Siempre había admirado la capacidad de las sibilas para pronosticar hechos futuros y más aún por no saber cómo éstas siempre acertaban. Aquello le aterrorizaba y le fascinaba a la vez. Sin embargo, sabía que su amigo no creía en semejantes parafernalias. 

Por eso le sorprendió su petición para que le acompañase al Oráculo. Roma aun continuaba con su expansión y pronto llegarían a Macedonia. Si ésta caía, el Imperio se haría con el poder de una gran ciudad. Aquello supondría un duro golpe para los helenos y un gran empuje a su carrera. Ambicioso como nadie, Briano quería luchar junto al César. A pesar de ser el lugarteniente del centurión, quería que su nombre fuese recordado como el de un héroe. Alguien digno de alabar. El próximo Primus Pilus. 

  * ¿Algo más que debamos saber, sibila? —preguntó Briano con su característica arrogancia. La anciana posó sus ojos sobre él, mirándole fijamente. Mianus pensó que el tiempo se había detenido. Ninguno de los dos movió un solo músculo de sus cuerpos. Finalmente la anciana echó un poco más de incienso sobre las brasas y una cortina de humo se interpuso entre ellos.

  * Serás reconocido por tu valía, Briano. Así como tu compañero. Gozarás de una vida larga, plena y no tendrás problemas con los tuyos. Sin embargo debes permanecer alerta.




—¿Alerta? ¿Acaso alguien osará interponerse en mi camino?

—No. Triunfarás en el campo de batalla pero una vez ésta guerra acabe tu vida correrá peligro.

—Ningún ejército es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar conmigo. Llevo años luchando, he sido herido de gravedad y Plutón no me ha convocado aún. Quizás goce de la gracia de Marte. 

—¡Estúpido! El peligro que te acecha es más fuerte que cualquier ejército romano, incluso más que una maldición. 

Sintiendo como se tensaban los músculos de su mandíbula, Briano se levantó, arrancó de su cinturón una pequeña bolsa cargada con monedas de oro y la arrojó a los pies de la sibila.

—Guárdate tus consejos para los pobres desgraciados pues yo no los necesito. ¡Vámonos! Dejemos a ésta vieja loca consultar más designios.

—Eso no ha estado bien Briano —sentenció Mianus nada más salir— Esa mujer te estaba advirtiendo de un peligro. ¡Y encima le arrojas el dinero a sus pies!

—Ha tenido suerte pues podía haber sido en su rostro.

Al sentir el enfado de su amigo, Mianus calló mientras volvían al campamento. « _Por Júpiter, ¡qué estupidez la suya!»,_ pensó Briano mientras caminaba con paso firme. Ningún sacerdote o sibila podría descifrar los entresijos del destino que les deparaba. Tan sólo los dioses eran los únicos dueños del mismo. Siendo amigos desde la infancia, Briano respetaba por un lado esa creencia absoluta que Manius depositaba en la sibila de Cumas. Más de una ocasión había acertado con sus vaticinios y solo podía achacarlo a la mano de Júpiter. ¿Quién si no podría dominar sus destinos de forma tan caprichosa? 

« _En peligro… una fuerza mayor que un ejército. Ojalá Júpiter la castigue_ », pensó mientras reunía a los suyos. Esa misma noche partirían hacia Tracia para dar por fin el golpe final a una guerra que ya le estaba cansando.

Tras organizar las cuadrillas y dar las órdenes pertinentes, Briano se dirigió hacia su tienda, la cual compartía con Mianus. Si la promesa del César se cumplía, pronto alcanzaría un puesto de renombre dentro del grupo de caballería. Ese siempre había sido su sueño y si los dioses les eran favorables, pronto lo lograría. Echado en su jergón, esperó que Morfeo le acogiese entre sus brazos. 

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Frotándose las manos enérgicamente, Hades esperaba con ansia aquella batalla. Conocía de antemano cual sería el resultado y regocijándose en ello comenzó a pasear por sus dominios. Pronto miles de almas bajarían hasta su reino para ser juzgadas. Entre ellas, la suya. Entretenido en sus pensamientos, Perséfone se cruzó con él. Sabía qué pasaba por su cabeza y la rabia la estaba consumiendo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan contento ante los sucesos que iban a acaecer? Se compadeció por aquel muchacho pues sabía que su futuro no era muy halagüeño pero al menos no correría su misma suerte. Siguiendo con sus quehaceres, evitó que su mirada se cruzase con la de Hades para así no verse descubierta. 

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Prácticamente toda la polis estaba movilizada. Su ejército estaba preparado por completo: tanto la falange como el resto de la infantería ligera. Justímedes formaba parte de la primera. Armado con su casco, coraza, greba, un escudo de piel, lanza y espada de doble filo, Justímedes mostraba su faceta más letal. Habían sido muchos los hoplitas que anonadados por su fuerza y valentía cantaban alabanzas a su persona. Conocedor del mismo, Justímedes sonreía con suficiencia. Ningún romano conquistaría Tracia. No lo permitiría.

A su lado, su fiel compañero Lisipo permanecía alerta. No tuvieron que esperar mucho al comienzo de la batalla y para cuando vinieron a darse cuenta ya habían caído muchos de sus compañeros. La batalla fue sangrienta, una semana que a Justímedes le pareció eterna. Con apenas alimentos y cansado, vio como los últimos resquicios de su ejército iban cayendo bajo el mando romano. Con todas sus fuerzas reunió a un grupo y comenzó la defensa del palacio. Sabía que su padre entraría en batalla y aunque había un pequeño grupo para defenderlo, un extraño presentimiento le recorrió por entero. ¿Y si su padre había conseguido ocultarse o huir? Cuando intentó averiguar acerca de su paradero nadie supo contestarle. Era demasiada la confusión y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Finalmente, su grupo se vio obligado a partir hacia la ciudad de Cinoscéfalos, perdiendo así todo posible contacto con él. Apoyado por Lisipo, Justímedes desterró cualquier resto de duda en su interior y se centró en el fragor de la batalla.

Una vez allí la ira comenzó a consumirle. Uno tras otro iban cayendo bajo el filo de su espada. A pesar de ser un excelente arquero las exigencias de aquella batalla le habían obligado a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. No sentía lástima alguna por los hombres que morían ni jamás la sentiría. Fue enseñado para tal efecto: defender su patria con su vida si fuese necesario. Junto a Lisipo siguieron luchando hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte. Llegada la noche tendrían un pequeño descanso para poder comenzar con el nuevo día. 

_Ciudad de Cinoscéfalos, 197 a.c._

Al amanecer la desesperación se abrió paso entre las almas de los allí presentes. Justímedes luchaba con todas sus fuerzas pero los romanos no cesaban en sus ataques. Respirando afanosamente, mandó a Lisipo a buscar a su padre. Nuevos rumores habían llegado a él afirmando que se encontraba allí, luchando con parte del ejército. No podía perderle, era el único miembro de su familia que quedaba con vida. 

« _Demasiado he sufrido ya puesto que Hades le arrebató la vida a mi madre. No tengo hermanos y mi padre es la único que tengo._ »

Escabulléndose hacia un lugar apartado, sus pensamientos se dispersaron cuando en medio de aquella confusión logró divisar la figura de Lisipo. Al llegar a su altura vio como el color había desaparecido de su rostro.

—Justímedes…

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Los romanos… los romanos…

— ¡Habla!

—Han vencido. Tu padre… se ha rendido.

—No… eso no es cierto. ¡No puede ser cierto!

—¡Es la verdad! Le tienen acorralado en la plaza junto a algunos jóvenes y temo por sus vidas. No hay nadie más que pueda ayudarnos y los dioses parecen haber desoído nuestros deseos. Es el fin.

—Jamás…

Unas voces extrañas acompañadas de varias pisadas les alertaron y decidieron ir rumbo a la plaza. Saliendo del callejón, Justímedes decidió ir por su cuenta. Con un gesto le indicó a Lisipo que se dispersasen. Tenía que ganar tiempo para poder llegar a salvo. 

Corrió todo cuanto sus pies le permitían, sintiendo como la suela de sus sandalias se desgastaba a cada paso que daba. La respiración agitada, la angustia apoderándose de él. Bajó la escalinata casi de un salto para poner rumbo hacia la plaza. Debía encontrarle. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no debía. Al menos no a él. Sintiendo como la desazón le vencía cayó al suelo de rodillas, exhausto. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y rezó a todos los dioses que conocía.

—Permitid que viva aunque sea mi alma la torturada, aunque tenga que ir al mismísimo inframundo. Dejadle que viva pues yo… no me lo merezco.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sus sentidos se agudizaron pudiendo oír a su padre a lo lejos. Apenas unos susurros que cada vez cobraban más fuerza, más claridad. 

— _Filipo ha caído, ésta provincia pertenece al Imperio._

— _¡Eso no es posible! Filipo no…_

— _¿Pones en duda acaso mis palabras, viejo estúpido?_

— _Yo no…_

— _Filipo ha sido vencido por Flaminino…_

Agotado, Justímedes corrió hacia la plaza para ver como su padre se encontraba rodeado por un grupo de legionarios con su general al frente, en actitud altiva. Nadie parecía haber notado su presencia. De pronto su mente se quedó en blanco: ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ese momento? ¿Quién se encargaría de enterrar a todos los caídos? Su padre pareció haberle oído cuando susurró algo. Asintiendo, el general dio una serie de órdenes a un grupo y finalmente se alejó de allí. Segundos después el caos sucedió a la calma y los gritos de los pocos que sobrevivieron inundaron aquel recinto. ¡Los estaban apresando! 

Intentó abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre que corría para no ser apresada pero sólo consiguió recibir varios golpes. Cuando a lo lejos vio a su padre completamente rodeado gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Un par de legionarios al verle, le impidieron el paso, a lo que Justímedes respondió con su espada. Tras forcejear con ellos, hirió a uno en el brazo y viéndose libre, fue hacia su padre. Apenas hubo dado un par de pasos, se le heló la sangre. Tratando de defenderse, su padre había herido a uno de los legionarios quien a su vez hundió una daga en su costado. 

Al sentir como un par de hombres le sujetaban para luego, obligarle a andar, Justímedes se revolvió sobre sí mismo intentando escapar. De nada le valió las patadas que les propinaba: cuanto más se movía, más presión hacían sobre sus brazos. En un descuido del más alto, Justímedes le mordió con tanta saña que comenzó a sangrar. Lanzando un alarido, soltó a Justímedes quien creyó haber sido liberado para segundos después, sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Maldito bastardo, ¡me ha mordido!

—Déjale, una vez veamos a Briano nos dirá qué hacer con él. Si se pone pesado nos lo quitamos de en encima. No interesa un esclavo tan problemático.

—¿Puede saberse qué ha ocurrido?

Una voz grave se alzó entre aquel tumulto consiguiendo que cuantos estuviesen allí se girasen hacia él. Briano imponía con su presencia: su casi metro noventa de altura conseguía intimidar a sus enemigos, así como su penetrante mirada verdosa. Sus músculos estaban en continua tensión, lo cual le daba un aspecto aun más temible. 

—Briano —saludó el infante mientras sujetaba a Justímedes aún del brazo— éste hoplita* se ha revelado mordiendo a Brutus en el brazo hasta hacerle sangrar.

Mirando con desdén el cuerpo del muchacho que yacía bajo sus pies, Briano resopló fuertemente.

—Llevadle junto a los demás. Pensándolo mejor, encerradle solo. No quiero que ataque al resto. Y daos prisa, debemos partir antes de que anochezca. 

Dejándoles allí, Briano dio unas últimas indicaciones antes de poner rumbo a Roma. 

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Fue tan desgarrador el grito que emitió Hades que todo el inframundo tembló bajo sus pies. Encolerizado, comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro pensando qué podía haber fallado. Ese mortal era suyo, ¡debía ser suyo! Y sin embargo permanecía vivo, ¡vivo! Oyendo sus rugidos, Perséfone se ocultó en el bosque para no ser objeto de su ira. Apoderándose del alma de la sibila, cuyo oráculo fue a visitar, Hades maldijo el alma de aquel joven para toda la eternidad. 

 


	3. La rebeldía de un alma aprisionada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades3_zps5w69k2uy.jpg.html)

Cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar, Justímedes sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza. Aun con los ojos cerrados sabía que estaba tendido sobre el suelo pero este se movía sinuoso bajo su cuerpo. Era una sensación muy extraña. En principio creyó que le tenían alzado pero al moverse un poco sintió la característica aspereza de la madera bajo la palma de sus manos. Abriendo los ojos pesadamente, apenas unos leves rayos del sol alumbraban aquella estancia. No sabía dónde estaba y cuando intentaba pensar su cabeza emitía punzadas constantes que le hacían gruñir. Desistiendo, volvió a cerrar los ojos en espera de que sus músculos se desentumeciesen.

Un leve murmullo le mantuvo despierto. No estaba sólo pero no podía ver a nadie. De vez en cuando oía algún gemido o llanto apagado pero al poco remitían quedando en un absoluto silencio. Una vez se sintió más aliviado, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo hasta quedar bocarriba. Lentamente abrió los ojos y no fue hasta que su vista se hizo a aquella tenue oscuridad cuando cayó en la cuenta de donde se encontraba. Varias imágenes pasaron ante él con tal rapidez que se sintió mareado. La batalla, su padre yaciendo en el suelo, la pelea y el golpe. ¡Malditos romanos! De seguro le habían apresado y ahora le llevaban como un…

—…esclavo… van a venderme como un vulgar esclavo… —susurró mientras su cabeza giraba a una velocidad cada vez mayor.

Intentando incorporarse, cayó de bruces cuando sus brazos le fallaron al intentar sentarse. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, esperó unos segundos hasta que su brazos recuperaron algo más de fuerza y se pudo incorporar. Llevando una de sus manos hacia su cabeza se dio cuenta de que le habían despojado de todo cuanto tenía: su casco, coraza, espada, el escudo… todo le había sido arrebatado. Apretando los dientes, un sabor salado le hizo llevar su mano hacia sus labios. Sangre. Recordó haber mordido a uno de los legionarios pero no supo donde. Escupió cuanto pudo para luego limpiarse con el dorso de la mano. 

Observándolo todo detenidamente cayó en la cuenta del lugar donde estaba: encerrado en una celda de una galera romana. Grandes barrotes le separaban de un pequeño pasillo que desconocía donde podía llevar. Afinando el oído comenzó a oír las voces de los remeros y el golpear de las palas contra las olas. 

¿Dónde irían? El Imperio Romano era tan vasto que no sabría calcular a qué ciudad podrían llevarle. Unos pasos interrumpieron su pensamiento y cuando alzó la mirada vio frente a él a un legionario, el cual portaba una bandeja con lo que supuso, sería comida.

—Ahí tienes, ‘ _heleno_ ’. 

Sonó tan despectivo en sus labios que Justímedes no pudo reprimir un gruñido mientras le miraba con un odio inmenso. A punto estuvo de lanzarle la comida entre los barrotes pero una sensación de vacío en su interior se lo impidió. Esperando a que se marchase, Justímedes observó con desgana el contenido de la bandeja: algo de carne salada, un trozo de pan rancio y agua. 

Resoplando, tomó el trozo de carne y comenzó a comer despacio. Debía asimilar poco a poco todo lo que había sucedido. De ser el heredero al trono de Tracia y reinar junto a su padre pasó a no tener lugar donde reinar, sin un padre que le apoyase y en el más bajo escalafón social que pudiese haber.

—Ni siquiera he podido mostrar mis respetos en tu lecho, padre…

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

—El César estará muy orgulloso de nosotros.

La voz de Mianus le devolvió a la tierra. Girándose hasta quedar frente a él, Briano sonrió pesadamente y volvió a lo suyo. Desde proa, admiraba el paisaje que se mostraba ante él. Un poco más y pronto llegarían a la ciudad. Demasiados meses en guerra, demasiados días sin pisar su hogar. Aunque le costase admitirlo, echaba de menos la tranquilidad de su casa señorial. La comida fresca del día, las visitas a las termas, los fibrosos cuerpos que yacían continuamente bajo el suyo. La brisa del mar al anochecer en los largos paseos que disfrutaba en secreto. 

Los días venideros iban a ser caóticos. Como era costumbre, el General decretaría el Gran Triunfo y deberían desfilar todos junto a él. Por lo tanto habría cientos de preparativos que ordenar, túnicas y togas que encargar, un buen acicalamiento… el recuerdo de un baño perfumado y relajante le hizo sonreír. Sí, debía volver ya a Roma. Tan solo esperaba en su interior que nadie más hiciese acto de presencia a su llegada.

Cerró los ojos inspirando fuertemente. Las voces de los remeros le llegaban ahora lejanas. 

—Estás muy callado Briano. ¿Hay algo que te atormente?

Mirando a su alrededor con cautela, Briano se relajó momentáneamente. Volviendo la mirada al horizonte habló en voz baja.

—Jamás había deseado tanto el volver a casa. Llevamos demasiados meses en guerra, sin descanso. Una vez lleguemos el ritmo no decaerá. Habrán desfiles, celebraciones…

—Cierto. Y otros asuntos aun desagradables. ¿Has decidido qué vas a hacer con todos los esclavos? 

—Se venderán o que se los repartan entre los hombres. La mitad no valen para nada. Las mujeres tan sólo para las tareas domésticas y los pocos niños que hay son demasiado pequeños aún para luchar. 

—¿Qué me dices del rebelde? Ese que mordió a Brutus.

—¿A quién te refieres? 

—Un heleno. Cuando fue apresado se revolvió como una lagartija y mordió a Brutus en el brazo.

—¿Acaso no iba armado?

—Supongo, pero comparado con nuestros hombres parece un chiquillo. No debe tener más de dieciocho años.

La risa de Briano le hizo sonreír tímidamente. Hacía días que no le oía reír así de feliz. Supuso que el incidente con ese hoplita, en el fondo, le había gustado.

—¿Y donde se encuentra esa lagartija? Oh espera, creo que mandé a esos dos brutos encerrarle sólo… ¡Brutus! Maldito sea, ¿dónde se encuentra? ¡Brutus!

Acelerando el paso, Briano comenzó a buscar al soldado. Bajando hasta la bodega, pasó de largo entre los remeros para dar con Brutus, quien les vigilaba de cerca.

—¿Dónde se encuentra el heleno?

La seriedad con la que formuló la pregunta hizo que el legionario se tensase en pocos segundos.

—Está apartado del resto tal y como ordenaste. 

—Quiero verle.

Asintiendo, Brutus se adelantó para guiarle camino de las celdas, las cuales se encontraban apartadas. Pasando de largo por algunas de ellas donde se encontraban algunas mujeres con niños, Brutus se colocó delante de una de ellas. Recuperando la compostura, Briano se preparó para recibir al osado que había mordido a su soldado.

—Ahí le tenéis.

Apenas se hubo asomado, Briano no pudo evitar la sorpresa al ver a un jovencísimo muchacho sentado en el suelo, con las piernas flexionadas y la mirada clavada en uno de los laterales. Dando una rápida ojeada, reparó en la bandeja cuya comida había desaparecido parcialmente a excepción del mendrugo de pan rancio.

—Eh, levántate —ordenó Brutus golpeando los barrotes— ¿Acaso estás sordo, heleno?

—No pienso obedecer a un asno que se cree inteligente —replicó Justímedes en griego.

Mirándole de malos modos, Brutus comenzó a maldecirle obteniendo como respuesta más maldiciones por parte de Justímedes. Viendo lo absurdo de la situación, Briano alzó la voz.

—Ya basta. Brutus, déjame a solas con él.

—Pero señor, este maldito heleno…

—He dicho que nos dejes solos. ¿Vas a cuestionar mis órdenes?

—No señor.

Tras un gesto de obediencia, Brutus se alejó para volver a su anterior posición. Sin apartar la mirada de aquel osado muchacho, Briano apoyó cada uno de sus brazos sobre los barrotes esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Por lo poco que había podido observar juraría que ese muchacho tenía menos de dieciocho años. Su aspecto era muy aniñado aunque sus piernas denotaban su hombría.

—No está bien el reírse de los demás cuando estos no te entienden.

Girándose bruscamente, Justímedes clavó sus inmensos ojos azules en los del legionario que tenía al otro lado de su celda. Le había hablado en griego y perfectamente. El muy desgraciado se había enterado de todo.

—Es lo mínimo que se merecía al igual que tú, bastardo.

—Tienes muchas agallas muchacho pero de nada te valdrán en Roma. Allí los esclavos no tenéis voz ni voto.

—No pienso ser un esclavo. Antes muerto.

—Vaya… hemos dado con un joven valiente. Entonces, ¿A quién tengo el honor de conocer?

Levantándose y adquiriendo una pose desafiante, Justímedes se acercó a los barrotes manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—Soy Justímedes, heredero al trono de Tracia que vosotros, malditos desgraciados, os habéis encargado de destruir.

Orgullo y rencor fue lo que Briano sintió al oír su voz. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, brillaban con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar en tensión a la espera de un próximo ataque. Sin reparo alguno, Briano deslizó su mirada por todo su cuerpo y un cosquilleo familiar despertó en sus entrañas. Incorporándose y sonriendo de lado, se apartó de los barrotes.

—Ahora no eres nadie. Sólo un simple esclavo.

Oyendo como sus dientes comenzaban a rechinar, Briano se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar las manos de un enfurecido Justímedes quien no paraba de blasfemar. Con una idea clara en su mente, Briano fue al encuentro de Mianus que le esperaba en proa.

—¿Todo bien? Vuelves muy sonriente.

—¿Sabes? Creo que voy a quedarme con uno de los esclavos.

—No irás a quedarte con el rebelde, ¿verdad? ¡Por los Dioses, estás loco!

—No. Sólo estoy cansado de ver siempre las mismas caras.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

La actividad dentro del domus era frenética. Las mujeres se afanaban en limpiar todas y cada unas de las instancias, colocar las alfombras limpias, preparar la mejor vajilla así como las mejores copas. Toda la comida estaba lista para ser servida en cuanto llegase así como el mejor vino de la zona. Todos sabían del buen gusto de Briano y lo exigente que era éste para las comodidades. Adornado con multitud de flores, el vestíbulo ofrecía un aire señorial. El  impluvium también había sido limpiado a conciencia y los jardines ofrecían un aspecto bellísimo. Acicalándose como la ocasión lo merecía, todos los esclavos incluido Antonius, su hombre de confianza, esperaban en sus respectivos puestos la llegada de Briano. Muchos meses de ausencia, muchos meses de escasa actividad.

Mesándose su escasa barba, Antonius pensó si Briano traería consigo más esclavos. Algunos de los que tenía estaban mayores para ciertas tareas que requerían rapidez y aunque sabía del buen talante de su amo, no sería de extrañar que los repusiese por esclavos jóvenes y fuertes. En esas estaba cuando a lo lejos comenzó a oírse un rumor y supo por las voces de los que se encontraban fuera que Briano había llegado.

Una escasa comitiva encabezaba la marcha con Briano al frente. Tras la llegada al puerto y desembarcar, el ejército se reunió en torno al Centurión que comandaba el mismo. Recibidas las órdenes oportunas y un descanso más que merecido, Briano dio vía libre a sus hombres para agrupar a los esclavos. Mujeres, niños y algunos hombres se miraban entre sí con desespero. Todos, sin excepción, iban encadenados de pies y manos. Conocedores de su fortuna, algunos se aferraban con fuerza a aquellos que se encontraban a su lado como si así pudiesen librarse del destino que les deparaba.

 

No sin oponer resistencia, Justímedes se vio obligado a andar entre la multitud con dificultad. Las cadenas que llevaba atadas a los tobillos le hacían daño así como las de sus muñecas. Mirara donde mirara solo veía rostros desencajados por el miedo y el desconocimiento. Siendo de nuevo empujado se obligó a mirar al frente y buscar la forma de huir de allí. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Miles de ojos comenzaron a posarse sobre él como si fuese el único esclavo. Se maldijo una y otra vez por la palidez de su piel y lo dorado de sus cabellos. Todos a cuantos veía eran de piel morena y cabellos oscuros. Él destacaba entre todos. Sintiendo de nuevo otro empujón no pudo reprimirse y se giró hacia su atacante. Sin embargo dos legionarios, mucho más altos que él, le tomaron por los brazos alzándole ligeramente.

—¡Dejadme en el suelo, bastardos!

Gritó hasta sentir como su garganta ardía. Apenas había bebido durante todo el viaje. Estaba sediento y la ira recorría cada parte de su cuerpo a su antojo. Literalmente empujado a un gran carromato, Justímedes cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando calmarse. Por las malas estaba visto que no podía conseguir nada pero él era más inteligente que todos ellos. Huiría pero no sin antes llevarse por delante algunos romanos. No sería digno de una justa venganza pero al menos sabrían que con los tracios no se jugaba. Con él, no. Para cuando vino a darse cuenta, los legionarios le obligaron a bajar de mala manera, consiguiendo que se lastimase un pie. Ahogando un gemido de dolor, dejó que estos le llevasen mientras algunos esclavos de los que les acompañaban en el carromato, les adelantaban. Una vez alzó la vista, Justímedes vio el lugar al cual se dirigían.

Siempre había oído hablar a su padre sobre los domus y las villas romanas. Dependiendo de la categoría del señor así sería la extensión del mismo. Y por lo poco que pudo ver, el señor de esa domus debía ser bastante importante. Intentó averiguar de quién se podía tratar. Sabía que un escaso grupo encabezaba la comitiva pero nadie le había dicho nada. Se limitaron a separarle del resto uniéndole luego con los que habían seleccionado. « _Como si fuésemos animales_ », pensó mientras sus ojos, ávidos de información, lo recorrían todo sin descanso.

Aminoraron el paso hasta llegar a la entrada. Poniéndolos en fila, Justímedes no pudo evitar el mirar aquellas paredes entre el asombro y la incertidumbre. Aquella sería su nueva prisión pero una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. «Es como estar en casa», se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba las flores que, estratégicamente, decoraban la misma. Pasado el vestibulum llegaron hasta el atrium donde la actividad parecía haber tomado un mayor ritmo. Demasiadas voces, demasiadas personas. Abrazos, halagos, un constante ir y venir de personas que consiguieron aturdirle momentáneamente.

 

Bajando con agilidad de su caballo, Briano sujetó las bridas en espera de que uno de sus esclavos atendiese a su caballo. Apenas uno hubo aparecido, Antonius se adelantó hacia él.

—Mi señor, al fin en casa.

—Al fin –dijo Briano con gesto cansado- demasiados meses apartado de mi hogar.

—Demasiados sin duda pero los dioses nos honran de nuevo con su presencia. Está de más suponer que el viaje os habrá dejado agotado. Tenéis todo listo para daros un baño y la comida está preparada por si os apetece comer. Los viajes son demasiado pesados si no se organizan bien…

—Tranquilo Antonius. Antes quiero que os ocupéis de ellos.

Girándose, Antonius vio un pequeño grupo de entre los que destacaba un joven de piel muy blanca, a pesar de la suciedad que le cubría. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de aquel joven no pudo reprimir un gemido por la sorpresa. Briano al verle, endureció su gesto.

—Cuidado con ese. Ya ha mordido a uno de mis soldados. Si da problemas, avisadme.

Asintiendo, Antonius dejo que Briano se alejase camino de su habitación.

 

De nuevo la sangre volvía a rugir por sus venas, sus sienes latían y le pitaban hasta los oídos. ¡Maldita sea! No podía ser, los dioses no podían jugar con su destino como lo estaban haciendo. Ese estúpido romano era su… ¡no, jamás! Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó llegar a uno de los esclavos. Alto y entrado en canas, se dirigió a todos ellos en su lengua materna.

—Seguidme por favor. Necesitáis daros un baño y ropa limpia. Luego os daremos algo de comer.

Asombrado, Justímedes pudo oír algunos suspiros y gestos aliviados de los miembros de su grupo. Apenas comenzaron a andar, el sonido de las cadenas hizo que Antonius volviese sobre sus pasos.

—Por Júpiter, lo había olvidado. Haníbal —gritó para segundos después aparecer ante él, quien supusieron los esclavos, sería el herrero— quítales a todos las cadenas. No pueden andar así.

Sin muchos preámbulos, el herrero se los llevó hasta una habitación apartada donde uno por uno fueron liberados de las cadenas. Antonius, que los vigilaba de cerca, esperó a que todos se viesen libres para llevarles hasta la terma. En grupo, eran seguidos por unas cuantas muchachas que portaban cestos con lo que Justímedes supuso, sería ropa limpia y aceites para el baño. Se sentía ridículo. Cuanto añoraba el poder tomar un baño en la tranquilidad de su palacio y no rodeado de una multitud que desconocía.

Nada más llegar todos se separaron, yendo cada uno a los habitáculos reservados para mujeres y hombres. Justímedes, acompañado de otros, se dirigió hacia el apodyterium*. Despojándose de la túnica que llevaba, tomó un poco del aceite que había en uno de los cestos y como pudo se lo untó por todo el cuerpo. Con ayuda del strigil* se despojó del mismo para luego ir al tepidarium*. Había pocos hombres pero aun así podría escapar. Observándolo todo detenidamente, intentó encontrar algún hueco por donde poder escabullirse pero al incorporarse sintió una punzada en el tobillo derecho que le hizo desistir.

Cojeando no lograría llegar muy lejos. Debía controlar su ira. Sus pensamientos iban demasiado rápidos y sólo le encaminarían hacia el fracaso. « _Contrólate, no caigas en su trampa_ », se dijo a sí mismo mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Pasado un tiempo prudencial se vio de nuevo en el apodyterium* para vestirse con una túnica y sandalias nuevas. El tejido de la misma era de algodón y su color indescriptible. Una vez listos, Antonius los llevó de vuelta a la casa. Aunque seguía habiendo una numerosa actividad, los ánimos parecían haberse calmado un poco. Todos por igual fueron conducidos hasta la cocina, donde una mujer bastante oronda y de cabellos rojizos comenzó a repartir entre ellos cuencos con abundante comida, pan y un poco de vino rebajado. Olvidándose de todo, Justímedes comió con ansia, como si nunca hubiese probado bocado alguno.

Dejándoles en manos de Tesa, la cocinera, Antonius caminó a lo largo del patio para llegar hasta el salón de la casa. Un vez allí y tomando el pasillo de la derecha, atravesó el siguiente patio admirando las hermosas flores que habían crecido en el mismo. Acelerando el paso, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Briano. Con todo el ajetreo apenas había podido atenderle y de seguro eso le habría causado muy mal humor. Apenas cruzó la puerta de la misma, le sorprendió el intenso silencio que allí había. Escudriñándolo todo con la mirada, Antonius no pudo evitar sonreír cuando le encontró echado en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente.

 

Tras descansar un poco, todos fueron llevados hasta el salón principal. Según le comentaron, los nuevos esclavos debían ser presentados en una pequeña ceremonia. En la misma, el que sería su nuevo señor les presentaría al resto de habitantes del domus, se les impondría un colgante que todos debían llevar y según sus antiguos oficios, ocuparían un lugar determinado en la casa. Normas, salarios y demasiadas cosas que Justímedes no podía asimilar. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo esto? ¿Por qué no haber muerto aquel día? Un pequeño revuelo se formó cuando Briano entró en la sala. Portando una toga color granate, bajo la misma podía entreverse una túnica de color blanca. Todos enmudecieron nada más verle: visto así parecía un alto cargo romano, alguien importante. Para él solo era alguien a quien odiaría por el resto de sus días. Sin muchos preámbulos, Briano se presentó a todos, les comentó brevemente cuáles eran las normas de su casa y los salarios que recibirían por su jornada de trabajo. De forma rápida repartió las tareas a cada uno de los presentes mientras les ajustaba el collar con una placa que les distinguiría de los hombres libres. En la placa lucía el siguiente texto: “ _tenemene fucia et revo cameadomnum et viventium in aracallisti_ ”: detenedme si escapo y devolvedme a mi dueño.

Cuando llegó su turno, Justímedes no alzó la mirada. El cuerpo de Briano desprendía un suave olor a sándalo, mezclado con algún otro aroma que no supo descifrar.

  * ¿Por qué llevas vendado el tobillo?




Ante dicha pregunta, no pudo evitar el alzar el rostro y mirarle con incredulidad. ¿Cuándo un señor que se jactaba de tener tantos esclavos, se dignaba mínimamente a preocuparse por su estado? Pensó en no contestarle pero si quería escapar de allí indemne, debía aplacar un poco su ira.

  * Me lastimé al bajar del carromato.




Por unos instantes, su mirada se cruzó con la de Briano. Sus ojos, una mezcla perfecta de tonos marrones y verdosos, le miraban con tal intensidad que Justímedes sintió como un extraño calor recorría su rostro. Sin decir nada más, Briano tomó un nuevo collar y comenzó a anudárselo. Aprovechando la situación, sus dedos rozaron la fina piel de Justímedes, quien se estremeció con ese contacto. Cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente. Con los demás apenas se había detenido y con él estaba alargando ese humillante proceso. Apenas se apartó, sintió su cálido aliento sobre él.

  * Tú serás mi esclavo personal.




Ahogando una carcajada, Antonius tosió nada más ver como Briano se giraba hacia él. Por su parte, Justímedes parecía haberse quedado anclado al suelo. Su esclavo personal. ¡Por Zeus! Si debía hacer lo mínimo que hacían sus esclavos con él… « _Debería haber muerto_ », pensó para sí mientras veía como Briano se volvía hacia todos de nuevo y tras un par de indicaciones les instó a ir a sus habitaciones. Apenas hizo el amago de ir con el resto, sintió como le sujetaban fuertemente del brazo.

  * No tan deprisa. No te he ordenado que salgas.

  * Pero…

  * ¿Vas a protestar? — preguntó fríamente.




Justímedes abrió la boca pero al ver el gesto de Antonius la cerró al momento. Apretando los puños, miró al suelo y negó con la cabeza.

  * Eso está mejor. Antonius te acompañará hasta la que será tu habitación. Allí te explicará cuales serán tus cometidos. Te perdono el día de hoy. Mañana será diferente.

  * ¿Necesita algo, mi señor? —preguntó Antonius al ver como éste se disponía a salir.

  * Comer. Dile a Tesa que me prepare algo ligero.




Tras esperar un tiempo prudencial, Antonius instó a Justímedes a que le siguiese.

  * Siento el puesto que Briano ha dejado para ti pero por tu bien y el de todos, no le hagas enfadar. En general, lamento todo esto. Sé… sé de dónde vienes —comentó titubeando a la par que le miraba de reojo— y no, no deberías estar aquí.




— ¿Sabes de donde vengo? — preguntó Justímedes haciéndole parar.

—Sí. Antes… bueno. Conocí a tu padre y… es demasiado tarde. Otro día, otro día. Ahora hay muchas cosas que debo explicarte.

—Está bien, pero no es justo. Su esclavo personal… ¿quién se ha creído que es? Tendré que… no, me niego.

—No digas eso jamás —le advirtió apenas llegaron al patio- Estas paredes oyen demasiado y tienen lenguas muy largas. No es plato de buen gusto para un heredero el caer tan bajo pero… eres joven. Tendrás oportunidades de salir de aquí, créeme.

¿Heredero? ¿Cómo sabía ese hombre que lo fue? Justímedes no pudo evitar el mirar receloso a Antonius mientras le conducía por el inmenso patio. Tras llegar a la que sería su habitación, Justímedes se dispuso a oír todas y cada una de las indicaciones que Antonius le decía.

  * Además de acompañarle donde él te ordene, deberás prepararle el baño, tener lista todas sus prendas y mantener a punto sus uniformes. Llevarle tanto el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Si recibe visitas, también deberás permanecer a su lado.



  * ¿Acaso he de convertirme en su sombra?



  * Algo más que eso, supongo.




 

Siguiendo un sinfín de indicaciones más, el ánimo de Justímedes fue cayendo cada vez más. Con pesar, recordó el tiempo pasado en Esparta, el duro entrenamiento recibido y como allí ignoraron por completo su procedencia.

Llegada la noche, todos cenaron y fueron a descansar. Sólo en su habitación, el joven tracio dejó que la rabia saliese de él, llorando amargamente.

 

 


	4. Los placeres de la carne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades4_zpsz6lqucvy.jpg.html)

Capítulo III: Los placeres de la carne

 

Apenas había descansado algo cuando unas voces le despertaron. Refunfuñando, Justímedes giró en su jergón hasta quedar de lado. Segundos después alguien le zarandeó, consiguiendo así despertarle al momento.

—Vamos, levanta. Hay mucho que hacer.

Sin apenas poder situarse, se incorporó, se calzó las sandalias a prisa para ser arrastrado acto seguido fuera de la habitación. El sol apenas había salido tímidamente en el horizonte y ya debía comenzar su jornada.

—Rápido, ve hacia la terma y prepara el baño para Briano. Antes deberás dirigirte hacia una habitación contigua donde cogerás los útiles necesarios para el mismo: aceites, toallas, lo que necesites. Uh, coge también por si acaso el doprax*. No pongas esa cara, por los dioses. Más te vale que no se haya despertado aún. Corre, corre. 

_«¿Qué corra? Me lastimé el tobillo, no he dormido apenas y ¿quiere que corra? Pues lo siento. No pienso correr, ni mucho menos… por él»,_ pensó mientras intentaba situarse y dirigirse hacia el lugar correcto. Para su desgracia, tenía muy buena orientación y en un visto y no visto llegó hasta la terma privada. La misma entrada estaba cubierta con numerosa vegetación y al entrar pudo ver que a pesar de ser discreta, estaba adornada con muy buen gusto. Adentrándose, pronto divisó las diferentes habitaciones y empezó a investigar. Al fondo a la derecha se encontraba el apodyterium. En el mismo había un gran vestidor con varias túnicas y togas así como los diversos utensilios dirigidos al baño. Tomó uno de los cestos que había cercano al armario, donde se encontraban perfectamente ordenados los tarros de aceite. Acto seguido, tomó un par de toallas y buscó los utensilios por si… por los dioses, no quería ni pensarlo. Se estremeció ante aquella idea. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacia el frigidarium. Dejó todo preparado en un pequeño banco que allí había y fue hacia el caldarium. Para su sorpresa, había una enorme bañera en el centro de la misma. Diversas plantas pendían del techo, por las columnas había varias enredaderas y un pequeño jardín al fondo, algo apartado. Acercándose a la bañera, pudo ver que se encontraba vacía. Refunfuñando, buscó un cubo con el que poder llenarla. Tras dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo lo encontró en una esquina, cercano a la labra*. Necesitó de varias idas y venidas para poder llenar la bañera en la que podían caber perfectamente tres o cuatro personas. 

  * Ojalá se escalde —susurró para sí mientras vertía el último cubo sobre la misma. Secándose el sudor, producto del vapor, dejó el cubo donde lo encontró y se dirigió hacia el apodyterium. Ese baño debía ser para él y no para ese desgraciado. Era él quien debía de gozar de todas esas comodidades y no verse como se veía en esos momentos. 




 

  * Juro por los dioses que me vengaré. 




Apenas hubo cruzado el pequeño pasillo que le llevaría hacia esa estancia, Justímedes oyó unos pasos y unas voces un tanto apagadas. Movido por la curiosidad, no pudo evitar asomarse a la entrada. Al fondo divisó a Briano, seguido de otro joven que parecía disculparse constantemente. Tras gritarle fuertemente, el muchacho salió despavorido de allí. Frotándose la cara, Briano caminó con paso firme al encuentro de Justímedes.

  * Inepto, le dije que debía despertarme temprano y se queda dormido. 




Al tenerle cerca, Justímedes pudo comprobar que la túnica que llevaba Briano era de un tejido más fino que el suyo. De hilo quizás, pero la misma apenas dejaba nada a la imaginación. Retiró la mirada con rapidez y evitó por todos los medios el sonrojarse. No era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo ni yacía con él. Cuantas noches había dado rienda suelta a su pasión junto a Lisipo, a quien amaba profundamente. Pero la visión que Briano le estaba ofreciendo era demasiado obscena. 

  * ¿Está todo listo? 




Justímedes se limitó a asentir. Por dentro rogaba que aun estuviese adormilado, así todo sería más fácil. Pero no contaba con los planes que Briano tenía para él. Desnudándose por el pasillo, Justímedes tuvo que recoger la túnica que éste dejó caer al suelo antes de meterse en el frigidarium. Mordiéndose el labio, tuvo que reconocer que Briano tenía un cuerpo atlético. Cada uno de sus músculos se marcaban con cada movimiento y su altura le otorgaba un porte bastante elegante. No era como ese desgraciado que le apresó, el cual parecía una montaña en vez de un hombre. Le observaría, eso debía hacer. Todo hombre tenía un punto débil y él lo descubriría. Tras pasar un rato en el agua fría, Briano se dirigió por una puerta contigua hacia el tepidarium. Tomando el cesto con todos los utensilios, Justímedes fue tras él. Permaneciendo menos tiempo, pronto su figura emergió de la pequeña piscina para dirigirse al caldarium. Justímedes cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Al llegar, dejó el cesto cerca de la bañera mientras Briano le observaba. Sintiéndose observado, se limitó a hacer lo que Antonius le comentó. Tomando el tarro de aceite, vertió una pequeña cantidad en el agua y tras cerrarlo, comprobó la temperatura de la misma. Introduciendo una de sus manos, comenzó a mover el agua, percibiendo rápidamente un suave aroma a rosas.

Desde su posición, Briano pudo observar como su nuevo esclavo se inclinaba para remover el agua, dándole una más que sugerente visión de su perfecto trasero. El viejo Antonius le había descubierto muy pronto pero era innegable que ese muchacho era hermoso, muy hermoso. Sin muchos preámbulos, Briano se situó detrás de él y sinuoso, comenzó a acariciarle el muslo. Ante tal contacto, Justímedes se sobresaltó, apartando la mano de su muslo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Desnúdate.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es que además de sordo eres tonto? He dicho que te desnudes.

Le quería desnudo. Jamás sus esclavos le bañaron desnudos ni tampoco él les obligó a hacer semejante cosa.

—Yo no voy a…

Pegó su cuerpo a la bañera al sentir ambas manos sobre su cuerpo, sujetándole sin miramientos. Iba en serio y sus ojos reflejaban tal lujuria que se obligó a sí mismo a cerrar los ojos e intentar pensar. Sin embargo Briano parecía tener prisa porque casi de un movimiento le levantó la túnica, haciéndole trastabillar. Debía estar bien entrenado puesto que cuando vino a darse cuenta, la túnica cayó de su cuerpo en un segundo para luego verse arrastrado hacia el interior de la bañera. Aun con las sandalias puestas, Justímedes buscó el modo de librarse de su agarre pero Briano le tenía bien sujeto.

—Justo a la temperatura adecuada.

Apenas acabó de susurrar aquellas palabras, Briano comenzó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello de Justímedes quien sintió como su piel se erizaba. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para separarse pero cuanto más empujaba, más fuerza ejercía sobre él. El agua caliente y el suave aroma a rosas no ayudaban a pensar con claridad. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y cada vez que intentaba tomar impulso para separarse de Briano, las sandalias se deslizaban obligándole a agarrarse al borde de la bañera para no caer.

—¿Solíais bañaros con sandalias? Qué curioso… —dijo Briano con sorna mientras deslizaba una de sus manos hasta la pierna de Justímedes para alzarla y desatarle así la sandalia. 

Teniendo que agarrarse con ambas manos para no hundirse, Justímedes intentó golpearle con la pierna que quedaba libre pero Briano fue más rápido que él y colocó la suya justo entre sus piernas, rozando descaradamente su miembro.

—No, no. Si yo fuese tú, ni lo intentaría —dijo para lanzar fuera la sandalia y deslizar su mano hasta el miembro semi erecto de Justímedes. Ahogando un jadeo, éste cerró los ojos e intentó moverse, recibiendo como respuesta un apretón. 

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—Algo que quería haber hecho hace muchos meses y que por culpa de la guerra, no he podido. Pero tranquilo… pienso aprovechar bien todo este tiempo. 

Con rapidez, Briano le levantó la otra pierna para casi arrancarle la sandalia. Perdiendo el equilibrio, Justímedes resbaló y antes de sumergirse sintió como Briano tiraba de él por uno de sus brazos. Apenas le alzó, Briano le sujetó por la nuca, besándole con ansia. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer su boca desesperada sin darle tregua alguna. Nada más separarse, Justímedes boqueó en busca de aire unos segundos para sentir de nuevo los labios de Briano sobre él. De mala manera le devolvía los besos, se retorcía sobre él intentando liberarse y justo cuando creyó haberlo conseguido, sintió sus dedos recorrer su entrada, tensándose al instante.

Gimiendo una negativa, Briano no se detuvo, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en su interior. A pesar de notar cierta resistencia, comenzó a girarlo hasta sentir como los músculos se iban relajando, permitiéndole introducir un segundo. Para callarle, comenzó a morderle los labios, el mentón, volviendo a su cuello. El sabor de su piel y la necesidad de tantos días le estaban volviendo loco. 

Sentía sus manos por todo su cuerpo, como si estas se hubiesen multiplicado para poder así, recorrerle a su antojo. Sus dedos abriéndole, rozando ese punto que le hacía estremecer una y otra vez. Sacándolos de golpe, tuvo que sujetarse al cuello de Briano al sentir como éste le alzaba, separaba sus nalgas para introducirse en él de una sola vez. Jadeando fuertemente, Justímedes cerró los ojos ante el inmenso ardor que sentía. Sintiendo la respiración acelerada de Briano, no pudo evitar jadear cada vez más fuerte al sentir como éste embestía cada vez con más fuerza. Tras dos o tres envites más, Briano derramó su semilla en su interior con un fuerte gruñido. Casi a la par, Justímedes hizo lo propio sobre el pecho de Briano. Aun en su interior, Briano comenzó a mordisquearle el hombro y el cuello para acabar en su lóbulo. 

—Eres muy pero que muy ardiente. Y eso me gusta. 

 

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte, Briano salió de su interior. Tras limpiarse los restos, salió de la bañera y tomó una toalla. Tras secarse rápidamente, la anudó a su cintura y se encaminó hacia el tepidarium. Como buenamente pudo y sintiendo como la rabia crecía en su interior, Justímedes comenzó a lavarse con fuerza para desterrar cualquier resto de su cuerpo. Nada más salir, se secó con rapidez, buscó su túnica y las sandalias mojadas. Vistiéndose, decidió ir descalzo hasta el tepidarium. Allí, nuevamente desnudo, se encontraba Briano observando varias túnicas. A pesar de la rudeza del encuentro, de lo inesperado, Justímedes comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo ya que no contaba con un pequeño detalle: aquel encuentro le había gustado. 

En completo silencio, Justímedes ayudó a vestirse a Briano tal y como Antonius le había indicado. Se sentía algo dolorido pero no le daría el placer de verle sufrir. Con cierta tensión aun en su cuerpo, Justímedes se dedicó a buscar los brazaletes que le había pedido. Nada más colocárselos, sintió de nuevo las manos de Briano sobre él.

—Mírame.

Con toda la frialdad que pudo, Justímedes alzó la mirada. Ya no tenía frente a él esos ojos llameantes de lujuria. Sino otros más cristalinos, más limpios. Briano sonrió de lado.

—Vaya, creo que no solo te delatará el collar —dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su cuello. Instintivamente, Justímedes llevó su mano hasta su cuello, apartando así la de Briano. Frunciendo el ceño, iba a contestarle cuando Briano se le adelantó.

—Ve en busca de Antonius. Dile que aun no he desayunado y que se prepare. He de salir a comprar.

Asintiendo, Justímedes tomó el cesto con la ropa sucia listo para irse.

—Otra cosa. Dile que te de unas sandalias secas pero estas serán las últimas. La próxima vez, no quiero sandalias en mi bañera.

¿La próxima vez? ¿Ese engendro quería repetir allí? « _Piensa rápido, por lo que más quieras, o acabaré peor que una prostituta. Piensa Justímedes, piensa_ », se dijo a si mismo mientras aceleraba el paso en busca de Antonius. Apenas llegó a la cocina, le encontró allí dentro charlando animadamente con Tesa. Nada más verle, Antonius se levantó con rápidez.

—Por Júpiter, jovencito. Estás pálido. ¿Qué son esas marcas? —dijo mientras intentaba examinarle.

—¿Ya ha encontrado un nuevo juguete? —Preguntó enfadada Tesa— Bien podría casarse y dejarse de jovencitos. 

—¡Cuida esa lengua mujer! ¿Qué necesita el amo?

Brevemente, Justímedes le comentó lo que necesitaba. Asintiendo, Antonius tomó todo lo necesario y salió de allí acompañado por él, quien calzaba sandalias secas. Por el camino pudo ver a varios esclavos, siendo instruidos por otros más mayores. Todos asentían sin más y se limitaban a hacer su trabajo. Nada más llegar al salón, Justímedes pudo ver como varias mesas se encontraban situadas estratégicamente cercanas a los triclinios que les servían de asiento. Dejando que Antonius dispusiese el que sería su desayuno: vino con miel, huevos y setas acompañados de algo de pan, Justímedes se quedó a un lado con una pequeña palangana llena de agua y una pequeña toalla. Sin más dilación, Briano comenzó a comer. No habiendo probado bocado alguno, Justímedes comenzó a sentir como sus tripas comenzaban a retorcerse en su interior. Deseando que terminase pronto, un feroz rugido emergió de su estómago, consiguiendo que Briano se girase para mirarle. 

—¿No has comido nada aún?

—¿Cómo voy a comer si nada más preparar el baño…? —protestó para luego callar al instante.

Riendo a carcajadas, Briano le obligó a acercarse. —Así que tú tampoco te levantaste temprano, ¿eh? Bien, bien. Eso tiene solución. No quiero que mueras de hambre así que apresúrate y ve a comer algo. Cuando acabe quiero que estés preparado.

_« ¿Preparado?»_ pensó Justímedes, quien al segundo sintió como la mano de su amo le azotaba fuertemente el trasero. Abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, Briano le indicó con la mano que fuese a desayunar. Sobándose la nalga, Justímedes salió presuroso de allí. 

—Desgraciado, el día menos pensado le envenenaré, le ahogaré. Lo que sea. ¿Qué forma es esa de tratarme? Y encima me palmea el trasero cuando aun… le siento en mi interior… —acabó susurrando a la par que iba disminuyendo su paso. Sintiendo como sus tripas rugían de nuevo, se apresuró en llegar a la cocina y comer algo. Nada más verle, Tesa suspiró pesadamente para acto seguido, poner frente a él una bandeja con abundante comida y algo de vino con miel. Apenas hubo terminado, Antonius fue en su encuentro. Con él portaba una lacerna*, similar a la suya y la de Briano. Alcanzándole una fíbula*, Justímedes se la colocó y se dispuso a seguirles rumbo al mercado.

Aprovechando la pequeña distancia que se había producido entre los dos, Antonius tomó a Briano del brazo hablándole suavemente.

—Apenas lleva un día con nosotros… 

—Él será quien me acompañe en el desfile.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo has podido elegirle a él? 

—Es el único con buena presencia y no dudo de sus modales. 

—No abuses de él, es muy joven. ¿Qué pensaste al acogerle?

—Tiene fuerza, coraje. Y además es muy buen amante.

—¡Por los dioses! Estoy hablando en serio. Él no es como los demás. No le lastimes o te arrepentirás.

—¿Acaso vas a defenderle? ¿Tú, que tantos años has cuidado de mí?

—Ese muchacho no necesita que le defiendan. Ya lo sabe hacer él solo.

—Créeme, ya lo he comprobado. Por cierto, mientras estoy en el barbero necesito que te quedes con él mientras le prueban las túnicas. 

—¿No crees que le estás consintiendo demasiado? Quiero decir… los demás pueden sentirse desplazados. 

Parándose, Briano frunció el ceño. —Yo soy quien da las órdenes. Si alguien cree que no son correctas, que me lo diga a la cara. Si algún esclavo se atreve a revelarse, lo pagará. 

Acelerando el paso, Antonius casi tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarle. Algo más alejado, Justímedes observaba curioso todo cuanto le rodeaba. Mujeres hermosas ataviadas de numerosos collares y túnicas de colores vivos. Los hombres también llevaban bellas túnicas, togas, brazaletes y demás accesorios que le llamaron la atención. Sólo en una ocasión había bajado al mercado, allí en Tracia. Su padre había insistido en que al menos por una vez, debía conocer cuál era el entramado de la ciudad: el comercio, el trato con su gente. ¡Cuán diferente era su situación ahora! Al ver correr a Antonius, salió corriendo también temiendo que hubiese pasado algo. Con tanta gente agolpada a su alrededor, Justimedes temió no encontrarles. Hubiese sido capaz de escaparse y nadie daría con él, si no llevase ese maldito collar. La noche anterior intentó quitárselo pero el cierre que tenía era demasiado complicado y sin ayuda no podía. Cuando consiguió darles alcance, vio que habían parado en un puesto con numerosas telas. Saludando efusivamente a Briano, el orondo tendero insistió en que lo acompañase a lo que parecía ser el almacén. Acompañado de Antonius, Justímedes entró también. Tras una larga verborrea, Briano le dejó varios encargos, entre ellos el vestir a su esclavo. Cerrando los puños y tensándose, Justímedes no pudo evitar mirarle de malos modos. Conteniendo la risa, el tendero comenzó a mostrarle diversas telas a cual más llamativa. Eran tejidos finos por lo que vio y de colores muy vivos. Tras seleccionar los que quería, Justímedes se vio avasallado por el tendero quien comenzó a tomarle medidas. Añadiendo un par de brazaletes, Briano le dejó allí junto a Antonius, quien negaba sin cesar.

—¿Puedo saber para qué es todo esto? — preguntó Justímedes justo cuando el tendero salió en busca del bordador.

—Dentro de unos días,  el General decretará el Gran Triunfo y deberán desfilar todos los soldados junto a él. Es una gran fiesta y todos, sin excepción, portarán sus mejores galas.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

—Tú le acompañarás. Tanto en el desfile como en el banquete que se oficiará después. Deberás permanecer allí hasta que decida marcharse.

—¿Sirviéndole? ¿Delante de todo el mundo?

—Así es.

—¡Ni hablar! Eso es demasiado humillante. Y seguro que si bebe empezará a tocarme y ¡no! ¡No lo consentiré!

—Tranquilo. El amo no haría eso jamás. No delante de todo el mundo —dijo al ver la cara que se le quedó a Justímedes.

«  _¿Qué no haría eso jamás? ¡Qué poco le conocía! Si apenas entró en la terma y ya le estaba metiendo mano, ¿Qué no llegaría a hacer en esa fiesta?»_ pensó con desazón. 

Ya bien entrada la tarde, justo cuando los mercaderes comenzaban a recoger sus puestos, decidieron volver. Justímedes cargaba con varios paquetes al igual que Antonius. Sólo deseaba poder llegar pronto y descansar. Nada más llegar, Briano ordenó que prepararan la cena mientras él iba a su habitación. Allí, bajo una de las mantas, dejó bien guardadas las túnicas que Briano le compró, así como los pequeños brazaletes. No conocía al resto de esclavos y temía que pudiesen robarlas. Cuando llegó a sus oídos que la cena estaba lista, se apresuró a coger la bandeja y puso rumbo hacia el salón. Allí se encontraba Antonius, el cual parecía estar discutiendo con Briano. Como si no fuese con él, Justímedes comenzó a dejar sobre las mesas platos con aceitunas, ostras y setas, acompañados de una jarra de vino con miel y un par de copas. Algo más apartado, una fuente con carne asada junto a otra jarra, ésta de vino sin rebajar y más al extremo un plato con queso y uvas. Apenas hizo amago de retirarse, la voz de Briano le sobresaltó.

—¡Ya basta! Haré lo que quiera, como siempre he hecho.

—No sabes lo que haces, ¡recapacita!

—No me provoques Antonius. 

—Llegará el día en que te arrepientas, y entonces será tarde —dijo para luego salir airadamente. 

Perplejo, Justímedes pudo observar como Briano apenas se movía. Sus músculos parecían estar agarrotados. Sonrío interiormente. « _Se lo tiene ganado_ », pensó pero al momento otra pensamiento cruzó su mente. Ambos estaban solos y si le daba por hacer algo fuera de lo normal las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Sí, quería dañarle, verle sufrir. Matarle con sus propias manos si pudiese pero era pronto, muy pronto. Aun carecía de los medios suficientes y lo único que conseguiría es que diesen con él y le torturasen hasta la muerte. Negó varias veces y sin más preámbulos tomó una de las copas, vertiendo sobre ella un poco de vino con miel. Sin decirle nada la dejó a su altura. Pasado un tiempo, Briano pareció volver en sí, topándose con un par de ojos azules que le miraban curiosos. Cuantas peleas habría presenciado él en su país, en su casa, con su gente. No, necesitaba apartar esos pensamientos de él. Tomando la copa dio un gran sorbo a la misma para a continuación, comenzar a comer. 

Apenas había desaparecido la mitad de los entremeses, hizo señas a Justímedes para que fuese a su lado.

—Ven, no me apetece comer solo.

Sorprendido, Justímedes fue a sentarse a su lado. —Si no te hubieses peleado con él, ahora estaríais comiendo juntos. 

Alzando una ceja, Briano le observó divertido. —Nadie ha pedido tu opinión. Y ahora, a comer. 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Justímedes comenzó a comer con lentitud, temiendo que en cualquier momento Briano se lanzase contra él. Conforme los minutos iban pasando, se fue relajando, llegando a olvidar incluso su nuevo cometido. No cruzaron palabra, tan sólo siguieron comiendo y bebiendo en completo silencio. Las horas pasaron, la comida disminuyó y el vino comenzó a correr por sus venas aturdiéndole. Ya no estaba sentado, sino medio tumbado sobre las piernas de Briano quien portaba un racimo de uvas, dándoselas una a una. 

—Vas a comértelas todas tú solo y eso no está bien —dijo Briano con voz ronca.

—Tú me las estás dando. No está bien rechazar la comida.

—No, no está bien. Pero me gustaría estar más cómodo. Tengo una idea: llevemos esto a mi habitación. Mañana Tesa se pondrá hecha una fiera. 

Riendo, Justímedes intento incorporarse sin apenas conseguirlo. Ayudado por Briano, ambos cogieron una bandeja con todo lo que iban a comer y salieron. Ojeándolo todo, Briano iba al frente algo aturdido. Justímedes le seguía como buenamente podía. Le picaban los ojos, sentía ganas de reír y todo parecía moverse a su paso. Con sigilo, caminaron por el pasillo que conducía hasta el dormitorio principal. Mientras éste colocaba bien las cortinas para que nadie entrase, Justímedes intentó buscar un lugar donde poner la bandeja sin tirar nada. Tras divisar una pequeña cómoda, dejó la bandeja sobre ella, llenó las copas para luego darle una a Briano. Con aire felino, éste la aceptó sin apartar la mirada de sus vidriosos ojos. Mientras bebía, no pudo evitar el centrarse en sus gruesos labios, enrojecidos por los restos de vino, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la risilla que se escapaba nerviosa.

—No estás acostumbrado a beber, ¿verdad?

—Sí, solo que este vino es… muy bueno.

— ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó acercándose más a él— ¿Quieres más?

Asintiendo, Justímedes observó como Briano tomaba la jarra y vertía el resto del vino sobre su copa. Justo cuando la fue a tomar en sus manos, éste la apartó para dar un gran sorbo. Contrariado, Justímedes fue a reclamarle pero justo abrió sus labios, éstos fueron sellados por los de Briano, quien con habilidad, vertió parte del vino que había bebido. Sorprendido, Justímedes no pudo evitar que parte de éste resbalara por la comisura de sus labios mientras la lengua de Briano se abría paso en su interior. Y de nuevo esa sensación, el olor a sándalo, el calor del vino, el sabor dulzón y un deseo que comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Con una decisión que, en otro estado no hubiese tenido, Justímedes se aferró a la túnica de Briano para profundizar ese beso. Tirando la copa al suelo, Briano deslizó sus manos por los muslos de su ardiente amante hasta llegar a su trasero. Aupándolo, solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para dejarse caer en la cama, cubriéndole por completo. Tras besarse, morderse con ansias y sentir como sus miembros se endurecían a cada movimiento que hacían, comenzaron a desnudarse torpemente. Mientras Justímedes intentaba deshacerse de sus sandalias, Briano se incorporó para rebuscar en uno de los cajones de la cómoda. Una vez encontrado el objeto que buscaba, volvió hacia la cama admirando el erotismo que desprendía aquel joven muchacho. 

Acomodándose entre sus piernas, Briano comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello, lamiendo a continuación para seguir hasta su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba con rapidez. Su lengua comenzó a trazar un camino descendente, deteniéndose en sus pezones para morderlos, oyéndole sisear ante el roce de sus dientes. Sus manos comenzaron a vagar por su cuerpo, a la vez que sus labios iban en busca de tan preciado tesoro. Separando sus piernas, tomó de una vez el endurecido miembro de su amante para lamerlo muy despacio, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo. Se afanó lo suficiente para tenerle entretenido mientras con agilidad, tomaba el pequeño frasco que dejó a su alcance para verter algo del mismo sobre su mano.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó Briano, sorprendido por lo dócil que se encontraba su amante. Sus ojos ya no se mostraban azules, habían tornado a un profundo tono grisáceo. Colocándose entre sus piernas, Briano comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre su entrada hasta introducir uno de sus dígitos. Sintiendo su estrechez, Briano apartó su mano, embadurnó con el resto de aceite su miembro para, acto seguido, penetrarle de una vez.

Agarrándose a la sábana, Justímedes le sintió de nuevo en su interior, embistiendo con fuerza. Sus manos sujetas a sus caderas, impulsándose, consiguiendo que gimiese descontrolado. Intentando girar su rostro, Justimedes solo pudo ver como los reflejos de la luna penetraban en la habitación a través de las finas cortinas que pendían de las paredes, como su piel había adquirido un tono plateado que jamás había visto. Como la poca cordura que le quedaba parecía abandonarle con cada envite. Con el simple roce de sus dedos sobre su hinchado miembro, Justímedes derramó su semilla mientras Briano hacía lo propio en su interior. Exhaustos, ambos cayeron el uno sobre el otro jadeantes. Minutos después, Morfeo les cubría con su manto. 

 


	5. Deseos dormidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades5_zps2obyymsz.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque parezca un lío, los capítulos están bien ordenados. El problema es que la web reconoce el prólogo como un capítulo, de ahí el descuadre.

Nada más amanecer, Briano sintió como miles de tambores redoblaban sin cesar en su cabeza. Aun con los ojos cerrados, cada movimiento era un suplicio. Debió controlarse con el vino pero realmente mereció la pena. Prácticamente toda la noche tomó por entero a su esclavo sin que este tuviese tiempo para rechistar, aunque debería hacer algo para callarle. Sus gemidos se oían por toda la habitación y podría jurar que todos habrían oído semejante escándalo. 

En esos momentos tan sólo le apetecía tomarse algo para que ese maldito dolor de cabeza se alejase pronto. Quería visitar a Mianus para así ultimar los detalles del festejo que estaba por venir y por lo tanto debía estar lo más fresco posible. Moviéndose un poco, comprobó que no estaba solo. A su lado, durmiendo plácidamente, se encontraba Justímedes. Alzando una ceja, hizo un gran esfuerzo por no lanzarse sobre su joven amante. Boca abajo y totalmente desnudo, su piel parecía a la luz del día aun más blanca y sus cabellos más dorados. Centrándose en su rostro, se perdió unos instantes en sus gruesos labios. Un regalo de los dioses. Levantándose, gimió de dolor maldiciendo su suerte. 

Apenas se colocó la túnica y se calzó las sandalias, pudo oír a Justímedes desperezarse. Yendo hacia su lado, Briano se colocó frente a él. Aún adormilado, Justímedes giró sobre sí mismo, percibiendo al poco una inmensa figura a su lado. Parpadeando varias veces, alzó las manos al ver como una mano se dirigía con rapidez hacia él.

— ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dormir aquí conmigo, eh? ¿Acaso no sabes mostrar más respeto por tu amo? —preguntó con gesto agrio mientras le tomaba del brazo con fuerza. 

—Pero yo…

—Lárgate, ahora mismo. 

De malos modos, Briano sacó a Justímedes de la cama aun confundido y desorientado. ¿Por qué de esos modales? Apenas pudo coger su túnica y sandalias cuando Briano le empujo con fuerza, sacándole de una vez de su habitación. Vistiéndose con toda la rapidez que pudo, estaba calzándose cuando a lo lejos divisó a Tesa. Acompañada de un par de muchachas, ésta se dirigía hacia la habitación de Briano con varias cestas. Al verle allí, alzó la mano para que las chicas se detuviesen.

—Tienes muy mal aspecto. ¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora?

Justímedes no contestó. Negando con la cabeza, Tesa continuó su camino y justo antes de entrar, dejó la cesta que portaba dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia él.

—Si vas en dirección a la cocina, hay un pequeño callejón que conduce a una terma privada. Es para el servicio, así que nadie podrá decirte nada. Toma ropa limpia y lávate. Luego vuelve a la cocina. Pronto será la hora del desayuno.

Sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Cogió otra túnica pues la que llevaba olía mal y se dirigió hacia el lugar que le había indicado Tesa. Se sentía embotado. No recordaba con claridad qué había ocurrido la noche anterior pero si despertó en la cama de Briano, ambos debieron beber más de la cuenta. Camino de la terma, Justímedes evitó el cruzarse con el resto de esclavos que comenzaban sus tareas. Algunos le miraban de reojo, otros ni siquiera lo hacían. Los más osados lanzaban miradas acusatorias sobre él y lejos de sentirse poderoso, parecía encoger. Él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas, él siempre había estado en lo más alto. Recordaba el trato que daba a sus esclavos y el cariño que les tenía: Krios fue uno de sus mejores amigos. Hijo de unos esclavos que entraron al servicio de su padre, prácticamente se convirtió en su sombra. Ambos aprendieron juntos pues, mientras Justímedes recibía algunas clases en el palacio, éste aprovechaba los ratos libres para enseñarle a leer y escribir. « _De esa forma podrás defenderte en esta sociedad, Krios. Toma esto como si fuese un tesoro, padre me ha dicho que muy poco esclavos saben leer y escribir_ ».

Dentro de la terma, se desnudó, tomó un pequeño frasco de aceite que había en el mismo y comenzó a untárselo por todo el cuerpo. Con sorpresa, pudo ver como en sus caderas tenía señas de dedos, marcas de dientes en sus muslos y juraría que por el cuello tendría algún que otro moratón. 

—Él jamás me hacía daño —dijo en voz baja mientras se quitaba el aceite con el  strigil para sumergirse luego en la piscina, de una dimensión mucho menor a la terma pública. Sumergiéndose, tras unos segundos salió para tomar aire. —Te echo de menos, Lisipo. 

 

— ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? —preguntó Antonius mientras le ayudaba a secarse. Briano cerró los ojos puesto que el dolor de cabeza no desaparecía. Antes de comer, decidió tomarse un baño eligiendo al viejo esclavo para el mismo. 

—Tengo planeado ir a visitar a Mianus. Pronto se decretará el Gran Triunfo y necesito ultimar algunos detalles con él. 

—Aún es pronto y no has recibido noticia alguna del Centurión. Tómatelo con calma. Y ahora, ¿me dirás por qué estas de tan mal humor?

— ¿Acaso no es evidente? —Preguntó mientras se apretaba las sienes.

— ¿Seguro que es solo por el vino? —volvió a preguntar mientras le ayudaba a colocarse la túnica.

Bufando, Briano cerró los ojos e inspiró fuertemente. Esperando a que Antonius terminase de colocarle el cinturón, aprovechó que éste fue a por las sandalias para contestarle.

—Esta mañana amaneció a mi lado. Durmió prácticamente toda… bueno, toda la noche no. El caso es que no le ordené tal cosa.

—No creo que sea tan estúpido para hacer las cosas así por así. Y mucho menos para provocarte. Debiste dejarle agotado —puntualizó riéndose.

—Muy gracioso. Pues como castigo quiero que limpie toda mi habitación entera. Sin ayuda de nadie. Tiene que estar lista antes de que llegue, a la hora de la cena aproximadamente.

— ¿Estarás entonces todo el día fuera? 

—Esa es mi idea. Claro que antes he de tomarme algo. 

Recogiendo las ropas sucias, Antonius acompañó a Briano hasta el salón donde el desayuno se encontraba ya dispuesto. Sintiendo lástima por él, pudo divisar en el fondo a Justímedes, quien apenas levantó su rostro. Atento a los movimientos de Briano, pudo ver cómo a pesar de su enfado, su mirada se suavizó nada más verle. Llamando la atención de este, Briano miró extrañado a Antonius.

—Si me lo permite. Justímedes, ve a por un poco de menta poleo. No creo que se buena idea el darle de beber vino nuevamente. 

Asintiendo sin más, el joven heleno salió de allí sin tan siquiera mirar a Briano a la cara. Éste le siguió con la mirada hasta que le perdió de vista. 

—Hoy me acompañarás tú, Antonius. Hay ciertos temas que no me gustaría compartir aún con él. 

—Quizás sea aun pronto para confiarle según qué cosas, ¿no? Bien, dejaré esto para que lo laven y en cuanto esté listo, iré a tu encuentro. 

Asintiendo sin más, Briano cerró de nuevo los ojos mientras se acomodaba en el triclinio. Volviendo con un vaso repleto de menta poleo, Justímedes lo dejó sobre la mesa nada más entrar. Bailando su mirada entre Briano y el vaso que tenía sobre la mesa, una idea cruzó su mente. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Justímedes tosió levemente, sobresaltándole. 

—La menta poleo. Me han dicho que es buena para la resaca.

—No tengo resaca. Sólo la sensación de que mi cabeza puede reventar en cualquier momento. Si es así, prepárate para limpiarlo todo —contestó con sorna. 

Entrecerrando los ojos, Justímedes se mordió la lengua para no contestarle. Demasiado se había aprovechado de él para lo temprano que era. Tras esperar pacientemente a que terminase de desayunar, nada más salió, comenzó a recogerlo todo despacio. A pesar de haber tomado lo mismo que él, puesto que ningún tipo de alimento parecía querer entrar en su cuerpo, se sentía fatigado. Con todo listo, salió rumbo a la cocina donde le dieron el recado de Briano. No pudiendo evitar el maldecir por lo bajo, se dirigió hacia la habitación principal.

Nada más llegar, varios cestos le esperaban dentro: uno con sábanas limpias, otro para la ropa sucia y el restante con trapos y cepillos para limpiar. Gruñendo, echó un vistazo a toda la habitación sin saber por dónde comenzar.

—Yo comenzaría por la cama. Si sacas pronto la ropa sucia quizá alguna de las muchachas se la lleve. 

Girándose, Justímedes vio a un muchacho apoyado en la puerta. De su misma altura, su piel estaba muy bronceada de lo que supuso, sería producto de muchas horas trabajando bajo el sol reinante. Su cabello era rizado y negro, como sus ojos. De gesto y sonrisa sincera, consiguió que Justímedes sonriese también. 

—Soy Filipo —dijo tendiéndole la mano.

—Justímedes —contestó devolviéndole el apretón.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Justímedes.

— ¿Famoso?

—Sí —dijo suavemente— Todos cuchichean sobre el esclavo personal del amo.

—Ya —respondió algo asqueado— Debí imaginármelo. 

—Cierto es que ninguno envidiamos tu suerte. Siento que hayas sido el elegido.

—Yo siento el estar aquí.

Viendo como su gesto cambiaba, Filipo decidió cambiar de tema. — ¿Sabes? Soy el encargado de los establos. Cuando quieras o puedas, pásate por allí. Así podremos hablar un poco. 

— ¿Establos? —Preguntó asombrado— No sabía que hubiesen establos aquí.

—Casi nadie lo sabe. Están al norte, en la zona más alejada de la casa. Buena parte de los esclavos viven allí. Nos encargamos de cuidar los caballos, las monturas y tenerlo todo limpio.

— ¿Y no os relacionáis con el resto de esclavos?

— ¡Claro! Solo que en ocasiones especiales. La pobre Tesa tiene demasiado trabajo como para estar pendiente de todos nosotros. Una de las muchachas nos trae la comida y la tomamos allí juntos.

Asintiendo, Justímedes tiró de la colcha que cubría parcialmente el lecho de Briano.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya. No me gustaría que el amo se enfadase de nuevo. Cuando lo hace tiene muy mal carácter.

—Lo sé demasiado bien.

—Pues en ese caso, ¡suerte! Y lo dicho, cuando quieras descansar o simplemente charlar, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. 

Sonriendo, Justímedes asintió. No quería precipitarse pero quizás ese tal Filipo podría ayudarle llegado el momento. No sin dificultad, comenzó a hacer la cama como buenamente pudo. Tras buscar un cubo con agua, comenzó a limpiar el suelo maldiciendo continuamente.

El tiempo pasó rápido y cuando vino a darse cuenta había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Tras visitar la letrina y la terma para acicalarse un poco, fue con el resto a comer. Aprovechando la ausencia de Briano y dado el buen día que hacía, todos decidieron comer en el patio. Más comunicativo que días atrás, Justímedes pasó un rato agradable con ellos. Descubrió, de buen agrado, que la mayoría pertenecían a su amada Tracia. La mayor parte de ellos eran agricultores, orfebres e incluso carpinteros. Todos lamentaban en voz baja la suerte que habían tenido aunque otros agradecían a los dioses el tener otra oportunidad. Al ver que nadie reparaba en su anterior posición, Justímedes se relajó un poco. Si algunos le tenían celos por ser el esclavo personal de Briano, el saber de quién era hijo podría traerle más problemas aún.

 

Durante el camino, Briano no dijo una sola palabra. Acompañado por Antonius, ambos pusieron rumbo hacia la casa de Mianus. Apenas habían iniciado camino, Antonius comenzó a reprenderle de nuevo su actitud con el joven heleno. 

  * _Él no es un simple esclavo, Briano. Conozco su origen y créeme, te traerá problemas._

  * _No más de los que yo le permita._

  * _Mira que eres cabezota. Podrás tratarle como un esclavo más pero eso solo logrará enfadarle más todavía. No es tonto._

  * _Ya lo sé._

  * _Entonces, ¿qué interés tienes en él? No me creo que tan sólo sean sus modales y su hermoso cuerpo lo que te hayan cautivado._

  * _Antonius, cállate._




Nada más llegar, un par de esclavos salieron a su encuentro para tomar sus togas y lavarles los pies. Minutos después, Mianus salió a su encuentro.

  * ¡Briano! Ya pensé que no vendrías a verme —dijo para abrazarle fuertemente.




 

  * He estado muy atareado, lo siento. Pero vamos, hay mucho que discutir. 




 

  * Estoy preocupado. Aun no he recibido misiva alguna del Cónsul y no sé qué pensar —le comentó mientras se adentraban en el salón principal. Tras dar un par de palmadas, un par de esclavos aparecieron ante ellos con una jarra de vino, un par de copas y algo de fruta para comer.




 

  * Es muy extraño todo esto. Quiero decir, debería haberse decretado ya el “Gran Triunfo”. Así podríamos volver al trabajo con normalidad.




 

  * ¿Y si por un casual, como suposición, tuviesen pensado ascenderte? Ya sabes cómo son los tribunos. Cuando algo importante sale a debate pueden estar días y días discutiendo sin cesar. 




Briano asintió meditando aquellas palabras. De ser así, su vida daría un gran cambio. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó al oír a uno de los esclavos de su amigo.

  * Mi señor, el Centurión Maximus solicita vuestra presencia.




 

  * ¡Por Plutón! Rápido, hazle pasar al salón. Traed más vino y atendedle como se merece. 




Tras levantarse y acicalarse un poco, ambos recibieron al Centurión. Tras una breve charla, les entregó un par de pergaminos con los datos referentes al “Gran Triunfo”. Tras su marcha, Briano abrió con premura el suyo y tras leer el contenido del mismo, acabó abrazando con fuerza a su amigo.

 

La noche llegó pronto y Justímedes deseó que el día no acabara jamás. Briano aun no había aparecido y quizás, si la suerte le acompañaba, permaneciese fuera de la casa hasta el día siguiente. La hora de la cena había pasado y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar. Sonriente, Justímedes se dirigió a la suya. Echó la cortina, dejó encendido el candil y se acurrucó en su jergón, durmiéndose prácticamente en el acto. 

Entrada la noche, Briano llegó acompañado de Antonius, quien le sujetaba por la cintura. De nuevo la bebida, aunque según él, estaba justificada. Sin dejar que le acompañase a su habitación, Briano mandó a Antonius a dormir mientras él se quedaba en el primero de los patios con la excusa de despejarse un poco. Tras un tiempo prudencial, Briano fue directo a la habitación de Justímedes. Descorrió la cortina y le observó dormir plácidamente. La túnica apenas le cubría las piernas y parte del trasero. Por unos pequeños silbidos supo que dormía profundamente. Con decisión, entró, se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su pierna. Al sentir como se revolvía, quedando boca arriba, Briano volvió a acariciarle, ascendiendo hasta llegar a su miembro. Dando un respingo, Justímedes se despertó y aun somnoliento, pudo ver como Briano le observaba lujurioso, lamiéndose los labios. 

Sin decir nada, le sujetó del brazo, obligándole a levantarse. Adormilado, Justímedes trastabilló para caer sobre un tambaleante Briano. Riendo, éste apretó con fuerza y le obligó a salir de allí. A prisa, Justímedes se vio en un par de zancadas en el dormitorio de Briano, despojado de su túnica y prácticamente echado sobre la cama. A pesar del estado de embriaguez que presentaba, Justímedes pudo ver como Briano sabía muy bien lo que se hacía. Le besó con urgencia aunque sin llegar a dañarle. Acarició su cuerpo con ansia, lamiendo cada centímetro, deteniéndose más tiempo del debido con su miembro totalmente endurecido. Parpadeando un par de veces, Justímedes vio como Briano se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tomó su miembro y casi de un solo movimiento se empaló, consiguiendo que gimiese desconcertado. 

A pesar de la tirantez, Justímedes pudo ver como éste se movía con rapidez mientras se acariciaba. Un par de movimientos más bastaron a Briano para derramar su semilla sobre el pecho de Justímedes mientras éste lo hacía en su interior, al sentir como sus músculos aprisionaban su miembro. Aun jadeante, Briano se dejó caer sobre la cama sin miramiento alguno. Apartándose como buenamente pudo y saliendo de su interior, Justímedes comprobó que éste se había quedado profundamente dormido. Desconcertado, esperó unos minutos hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Con sigilo, cogió su túnica, se vistió y volvió a su habitación.

 

Al día siguiente, Justímedes se despertó antes de lo normal. Sueños confusos le mantuvieron toda la noche intranquilo, no permitiéndole así descansar. Apenas retiró la cortina, pudo observar al sol salir tímidamente el horizonte. Todo el domus presentaba una intensa quietud. Aprovechando que nadie había despertado aún, se dirigió hacia la letrina y luego a la terma. Apenas comenzó a lavarse recordó el encuentro con Briano. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? No entendía como, hiciese lo que hiciese, le asaltaba y tomaba sin miramientos, como si estuviese poseído por Dioniso. Dejando caer el trapo, descansó su cabeza en el borde de la piscina. 

A regañadientes, admitía que ese hombre le proporcionaba un placer sin igual, casi al mismo que le proporcionó en su día Lisipo. Sonrió. Aun recordaba el día que le conoció cuando juntos, tuvieron que ir a luchar. Jamás había yacido con hombre alguno y sus escasos conocimientos fueron saciados por propia exploración. Se sintió fuertemente atraído por él, sin embargo eso no impidió que ambos mantuviesen una fortísima amistad. Pasados unos años acabaron convirtiéndose en amantes y unos fuertes guerreros, llegando a ser temidos por sus enemigos.

Estremeciéndose, Justímedes salió de la piscina para secarse. A lo lejos comenzó a oír algunas voces de los que supuso, serían el resto de esclavos. Suspirando, acabó de vestirse para dar paso a otro día más. 

Y así, transcurrió una semana con sus días y sus noches.

El día del “Gran Triunfo” llegó con todas sus consecuencias: preparativos, carreras y un sinfín de cosas por hacer. Justímedes agradeció tanto ajetreo para no pensar en lo sucedido días atrás. A la casa no dejaban de llegar barberos, modistos y demás personas que no sabía qué hacían allí. Cuando intentó hacer sus quehaceres, se vio sujetado por dos jóvenes bastante fornidos que lo llevaron en volandas hasta la terma. Allí le lavaron, le dejaron en manos del barbero mientras Antonius iba y venía corriendo con la túnica, la capa, sandalias y brazaletes que Briano compró para él.

—Por todos los dioses, ¡daros prisa! Briano debe llegar antes que el resto y este muchacho debe estar listo. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Apenas abrió la boca, Justímedes vio como este salía despavorido del apodyterium. Con una tranquilidad asombrosa, se dejó hacer mientras todo a su alrededor iba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

 

— ¿Dónde está Antonius? ¡Antonius! ¿Está todo listo?

—Todo listo. Están terminando con él, tus caballos están listos y… —paró al verle con su nuevo atuendo— que los dioses nos asistan. 

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estoy mal así? 

—Al contrario. Si no os conociese tan bien juraría estar frente al mismo César. 

— ¡Oh por favor, Antonius! Menos halagos y más trabajo. Rápido, que mis caballos estén fuera y que él esté ya con ellos. Voy a coger un par de cosas.

Asintiendo, Antonius salió en busca de Filipo, quien con todo preparado, salió con dos hermosos ejemplares rumbo al pórtico: el de Briano era de color negro azabache mientras que el reservado a Justímedes era de color gris. Mientras los tranquilizaba, oyó nuevas voces y algunas sonrisillas. Al girarse para ver qué sucedía, enmudeció al instante. Hacia él y bastante apurado, se dirigía Justímedes quien portaba una túnica de raso color azul oscuro, sandalias nuevas, brazaletes y una capa de color blanco. Recién afeitado y con algunos mechones rizados ligeramente, Filipo creyó estar frente a un poderoso príncipe.

—Por las barbas de Neptuno… ¿Justímedes?

Ante la cara que puso Filipo, éste no pudo evitar reír. Antes de salir, los mismos esclavos que acabaron de vestirle, comenzaron a susurrar cosas mientras le acercaban hasta un enorme espejo donde pudiese ver el resultado. El reflejo le devolvió lo que en realidad era, un príncipe, alguien de alto rango. No un simple esclavo que debía satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de su dueño. 

—Lo soy. Antes sería normal verme así pero… en otra ocasión te lo contaré todo mejor. Por cierto, ¿dos caballos? 

—Claro. Iréis así. Según tengo entendido el amo debe estar antes que el resto y por eso no pasarán a recogeros. ¿Te comentó Antonius qué debías hacer?

—Más o menos.

— ¡Oh, ahí están!

Girándose al mismo tiempo que Filipo, Justímedes pudo ver a Briano con su uniforme de gala. Todo él resplandecía, como si fuese alguien… importante. Guardó la compostura al ver que sus pasos le acercaban hasta él sin embargo, no pudo evitar el recelar al ver como paraba de repente a escasos metros.

—Antonius, ¿qué…? 

—Es Justímedes, así que no pongas esa cara. Ya te advertí sobre el mismo, no puede negar sus orígenes. Siempre podemos escoger a otro y…

—Ni hablar. Es perfecto, por eso le elegí. Tiene una educación que lamentablemente, no tiene la mitad de mis esclavos. Sabrá comportarse —afirmó mientras avanzaba con paso decidido hacia él sin quitarle ojo de encima.

Demasiado hermoso. La túnica que, con tan buen tino, eligió para él resaltaba sin duda alguna el color de sus ojos, la palidez de su piel. Sabía que le traería problemas en la fiesta pero llevando su identificativo, nadie se atrevería a hacerle nada. Tras mirarle de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de reparo, sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba levemente evitando a la par su mirada. Tras dar un par de instrucciones subió a su caballo mientras Justímedes hacía lo mismo. Segundos después ambos partían rumbo al centro de la ciudad. 

Casi al llegar, Briano frenó un poco su caballo para ir a un suave trote. Acercándose a Justímedes, éste le miró de reojo.

—Dejaremos los caballos a cargo de un buen amigo mío. Él los traerá cuando nos marchemos del festejo. Supongo que Antonius te comentó cuál es tu cometido aquí, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó para continuar al ver que Justímedes asentía— Bien, durante el desfile iremos por separado, pero una vez acabe todo el nombramiento y nos lleven hasta el salón donde se celebrará el festín, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado. Serás mi sombra, te guste o no.

Sin decir nada, Justímedes suspiró pesadamente. No era un crío, no era un esclavo, no… « _Calma, calma, respira hondo y no pienses en nada…»_ pensó mientras se acercaban hacia un grupo de muchachos que parecían esperarles.

—Por cierto, si alguien te molesta o necesitas algo, quiero que me lo digas.

— ¿Si necesito algo, he de…? ¿Tú te has oído?

—No me hagas azotarte delante de toda esta gente, heleno. Esto —dijo seductor mientras rozaba con sus dedos el collar— significa que eres de mi propiedad pero ahí dentro, habrá gente que quizás no lo entienda. Nadie salvo yo, puede tocarte. ¿Entendido?

Sintiendo su respiración más acelerada, Justímedes se obligó a cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente. Su maldito olor a sándalo le estaba provocando de nuevo, su voz ronca, sus dedos… no debía pensar esas cosas, no. Asintió como pudo y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, vio como éste aun le seguía mirando pero de un modo totalmente diferente. Unos metros más adelante se encontraban un par de muchachos que se acercaron nada más verles.

—Mi señor, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los caballos.

Sonriendo, Briano les dejó las bridas para, tras urgir a Justímedes, poner rumbo hacia un inmenso recinto. Observó todo cuanto pudo: la ornamentación, los edificios, la distribución de cada uno de sus elementos. Todo era tan semejante a su ciudad que aquello le llenó de nostalgia. No tuvo que esperar mucho a que un gran tumulto llegase y diera comienzo a aquel desfile. El César en persona había acudido al mismo, demasiadas ceremonias para algo que él no debía celebrar. Su país había sido saqueado, hundido y los romanos, orgullosos, se regocijaban de su victoria. Hacía rato que había perdido de vista a Briano y agudizó cuanto pudo sus sentidos para buscar algún modo o medio de escapar. Pero era imposible. Demasiada gente, demasiada seguridad. Y para colmo llevaba ese maldito collar que le delataría en cuanto alguien le preguntase quien era y hacia donde iba. 

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, sobresaltándole. Cuando vino a darse cuenta estaba andando junto al resto, celebrando de algún modo aquella victoria. La muchedumbre les aclamaba a su paso, lanzaban pétalos de rosas, todo era jolgorio. Una vez terminado el desfile, fueron conducidos a un inmenso templo, donde todos rindieron culto a Júpiter y otros dioses. Tras eso, fueron conducidos a un inmenso salón donde uno a uno, varios legionarios fueron ascendidos a altos cargos. Entre ellos, y para sorpresa de Justímedes, se encontraba Briano. Mientras oía el ceremonioso discurso del cónsul, intentó recordar las clases que en su día recibió del consorte de su padre. El ejército romano tenía varias diferencias en cuanto a logística con el griego, así como en los rangos. 

—….y a ti, Briano, hijo de Attilio, te nombro Centurión. Que los dioses estén contigo para que puedas seguir sirviendo a Roma como has hecho hasta ahora. 

Un enorme clamor resonó en aquel salón tras aquellas palabras y Justímedes palideció en segundos. ¡Centurión! Además de destrozarle la vida, le ascendían a Centurión. Sin dudas los dioses debían odiarle o haber trazado para él un destino nefasto. Apenas tuvo tiempo para recomponerse, la ceremonia acabó y todos se dirigieron a otra sala aun mayor donde numerosos triclinios y mesas con abundante comida les esperaban. Como si todo estuviese estudiado, todos los esclavos esperaron a sus respectivos dueños para poco a poco ir ocupando sus respectivos lugares. 

Quería irse. El olor que desprendían todos esos hombres, el vino que exudaba de sus alientos y el aroma de la comida le estaba embotando los sentidos. Por la vieja Tesa sabía que en Roma se había puesto de moda el usar especies venidas de Mauritania. Olores dulzones y picantes que habían conseguido dar un toque diferente a los asados y estaban consiguiendo que prácticamente, acabasen con todo el vino que había en las mesas. 

Sabía que no podía marcharse así como así. Briano le ordenó permanecer a su lado en todo momento. Cabizbajo, intentó pensar en cosas hermosas que le distrajesen. Sin embargo su piel se erizó, seguida de un escalofrío. Al alzar la mirada le vio. Ese asqueroso gordo que no le había quitado ojo desde que entraron allí. No paraba de relamerse y creyendo en principio que era producto de los manjares que les habían ofrecido, descubrió que él era el manjar que estaba impaciente por degustar. Y todo desde que, por un descuido, la tela de su túnica se enganchó dejando al descubierto sus piernas y parte de su trasero mientras servía vino a Briano. Éste pareció no percatarse y Justímedes se sentía cada vez más agobiado. Tras pedirle permiso para tomar aire, Justímedes salió por una de las puertas laterales, accediendo así a un largo pasillo. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. El aire estaba algo viciado allí dentro. Si pudiese, saldría fuera a respirar algo que no fuese sudor, especies y vino. 

Justo cuando logró calmarse algo, oyó a alguien acercarse. Nada más girar, vio de quien se trataba. « _El gordo…»._ Sin apenas mirarle, Justímedes intentó alejarse para volver donde Briano pero éste le sujetó por el brazo, retorciéndoselo. 

  * Ah pequeña hermosura, ¿A dónde crees que vas? 

  * Debo ir donde mi… mi amo.

  * Oh, él está ocupado, créeme. No te echará en falta durante un ratito, ¿verdad? 




Justímedes comenzó a removerse para poder librarse de su amarre, consiguiendo tan sólo que éste apretase con más fuerza.

  * Suélteme… no puede…




— ¿No puedo? ¿Quién ha dicho eso? —preguntó para acto seguido, acariciarle con la mano que le quedaba libre.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ah! —gritó al sentir como apretaba aun más fuerte su brazo, dejándole de rodillas.

—Eres un contestón, ¿lo sabías? Briano te tiene muy mal enseñado, pero bueno, eso puede corregirse.

—Suéltale ahora mismo, Claudio.

Al oír su nombre, éste se giró lentamente sin dejar de sujetar a Justímedes. — ¡Briano! Amigo mío, es un simple esclavo. Creo que puede valer para algo más que servir delicioso vino.

—He dicho que le sueltes. Es mi esclavo, lo sabes demasiado bien.

—Oh por favor, estamos de fiesta, qué más da…

Al sentir la penetrante mirada que le dedicó, Claudio soltó de malos modos a Justímedes quien cayó de bruces al suelo, dolorido. Al pasar por su lado, Briano le sujetó con fuerza del brazo.

—La última vez que le pones la mano encima a uno de mis esclavos, Claudio. La próxima vez, no respondo de mis actos. 

—Vivir para ver…

Sin más, Claudio volvió a la sala mientras Justímedes intentaba ponerse en pie. El muy desgraciado le había cogido desprevenido y casi le rompe el brazo. Ofreciéndole apoyo, Justímedes se sujetó a él para incorporarse. 

—Gracias —susurró levemente.

—Te dije que si tenías algún problema, me lo dijeses. 

—Salí a tomar aire, no le vi venir.

—Yo sí. El muy asqueroso no te ha quitado ojo en todo momento. Volvamos dentro y esta vez, no te moverás ni para ir a la letrina. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Justímedes no dijo nada. Una vez dentro, se acomodó al lado de Briano, evitando las miradas de Claudio. Llegaron a la casa ya entrada la noche, Antonius salió a recibirlos con un candil, acompañado de Filipo. Atendiendo éste a los caballos, Antonius acompañó a Briano hasta su dormitorio mientras Justímedes caminó hacia el suyo. Con el brazo algo dolorido, comenzó a desnudarse, dejando todas las prendas y brazaletes en un pequeño cesto. Colocándose como pudo la túnica que usaba para dormir, se echó en su jergón dejando que el sueño le venciese. 

 

A pesar del cansancio que tenía, no podía dormir. Pasó largo rato hablando con Antonius, se desvistió e incluso creyó haber dormido algo. Pero una vez se desveló no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Su imagen volvía a él cada vez que cerraba los ojos y una punzada de deseo comenzaba a recorrerle por entero. ¿Por qué no había nacido en Roma? ¿Por qué los dioses habían sido tan injustos con él? Un esclavo, un griego… levantándose de la cama, se calzó las sandalias y salió al patio. Hacía buena noche y apenas se oían algunos grillos. Con calma, comenzó a andar hasta el pasillo donde dormían los esclavos. Tras dar con la habitación donde se encontraba Justímedes, apartó suavemente la cortina para verle dormir. Como aquella noche, se acercó despacio, se sentó en el lateral de la cama y tras acariciarle suavemente el muslo, le besó. Creyendo haberle despertado, sonrió, pero al ver que no reaccionaba volvió a besarle de nuevo. Apretando esta vez más sus labios contra los suyos, le sintió removerse ligeramente para poco a poco, ir abriendo los ojos. Acariciándole el brazo, Justímedes se sobresaltó, despertándose del todo.

— ¡Suélta…! Eres… tú…

Sin darle tiempo a más, Briano capturó sus labios mientras sus dedos se perdían en su pelo. Tras jugar con su lengua y arrancarle algún que otro gemido, se separó de él. 

—Quiero que duermas conmigo esta noche. 

 

 


	6. Justa venganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades6_zpsizdlajqt.jpg.html)

Capítulo V: Justa venganza

 

No podía dormir. Le pareció una excusa tan estúpida que a punto estuvo de echarse a reír. Sin embargo ahí se encontraba, tumbado a su lado, esperando que éste conciliase el sueño. Y maldita la gracia, no lo conseguía. Se extrañó porque en otras circunstancias se hubiese lanzado sobre él como una fiera, sin miramiento alguno. Pero sin saber por qué, ahí se encontraba: dando vueltas de un lado a otro hasta que, finalmente, se levantó para ir hacia el jardín. Él estaba cansado, quería dormir. Sin embargo  _debía_ estar pendiente de él. « _Me arrepentiré de hacer esto tarde o temprano. Padre, ¿por qué me criaste así?»_ pensó mientras se levantaba y descalzo, caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Briano. 

Apoyado en una de las columnas, su mirada se perdía en el horizonte. Midiendo sus palabras, Justímedes pensó en aprovechar bien la ocasión.

  * ¿El nuevo Centurión tiene miedo por la responsabilidad que le viene encima?




 

  * Eres un insolente. No puedes hablar así a tu amo. ¿Es que nadie te lo ha dicho nunca?




 

  * No ha hecho falta. No podían decirme nada. Es más, arriesgaban su vida si así era.




 

  * Ja, ni que fueses un rey.




 

  * Lo era, hasta que tu querida patria se encargó de arrebatármelo —dijo frente a él.




Observándole, Briano no acabó por creerse sus palabras. —Eres demasiado joven para ser rey. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

  * Diecinueve y sí, era el rey. Mi padre me nombró su sucesor en una ceremonia muy discreta. Días después atacasteis sin piedad. En realidad nadie supo de aquel nombramiento.




 

  * ¿Estás diciéndome que Teófanes no era en realidad el rey de Tracia, sino tú?




 

  * Así es. Previendo los acontecimientos, mi padre me nombró su sucesor y consecuentemente, rey de Tracia. Para evitar alarmar a la población, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo en secreto. 




En silencio, Briano miró fijamente a Justímedes quien había ganado en seguridad. No queriendo amedentrarse, Briano sonrió quedamente.

—Aun así…

—Aun así no es comparable el puesto de Centurión con el de un rey. No me subestimes.

Irguiéndose ante él, Briano le miró con sorna. —Aun así, sigues siendo mi esclavo. Pero creo que me voy a divertir aun más contigo. Sí. No eres tan serio y tan correcto como el viejo Antonius. Jajaja ya lo creo que no…

  * ¡Eh! ¡Demasiado bien te estás divirtiendo a mi costa! Solo me usas para darte placer, ¡es desquiciante! ¡Y bochornoso! ¡Y humillante!




 

  * Es tu cometido.




 

  * ¿Sólo ese? ¿Y qué hay de mí? Sé hacer muchas otras cosas. 




Briano se encogió de hombros para luego sentarse en la escalera. —Deberías estar más que agradecido. Eres tratado de mejor forma que el resto, pasas más tiempo conmigo y siempre estarás mejor mirado. Si te sigues portando bien, quizás tenga alguna consideración contigo.

  * Quiero mi libertad, al precio que sea.




 

  * Muy bien. Ya puedes ir empezando a ahorrar. La tuya costará el doble que la del resto. Es el precio justo por un rey.




 

  * ¿Te diviertes con todo esto, verdad?




 

  * No sabes cuánto. Aunque más me divierte esto otro. 




Sin más, le sujetó por la cintura acercándole hacia sí, para sentarle a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Sujetándose para no caer, su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del de Briano, que le miraba lujurioso. 

  * Sabía que el azul te quedaría muy bien —dijo mientras le sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura, acariciándole el rostro con la mano libre— hace juego con el color de tus ojos. El próximo, será rojo, como el vino. Como tus labios…




Estupefacto, Justímedes se dejó besar por Briano sin apenas corresponderle. ¿Qué era aquello? Todas palabras bonitas para finalmente poseerle sin más. Tras apartarse de sus labios, Justímedes sintió un escalofrío al sentir sus dientes rozar su cuello, sus labios succionar con fuerza. Aquella mano libre comenzó a vagar por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su muslo y comenzar a tirar de la túnica, acariciando cuanto podía a su paso. Sentía calor, la sangre corría furiosa por sus venas y toda parecía querer concentrarse en un único punto de su anatomía. Tras quitarse la túnica, Briano volvió a besarle con mayor urgencia.

 

—Sujétate fuerte.

Apenas dijo aquellas palabras, se levantó de la escalinata alzando a Justímedes a la par, quien jadeó por la sorpresa ante aquel movimiento. Con rapidez, Briano le depositó sobre la cama para rápidamente, quitarse la túnica y centrar su atención en él. Volteándole, le instó a que se pusiese de rodillas mientras él buscaba el frasco de aceite. Una vez lo tuvo, obligó a Justímedes a echarse sobre la cama dejando expuesto su trasero. Al intentar incorporarse, Briano le dio una fuerte cachetada que le hizo gruñir. 

  * Quieto o te daré más fuerte.




 

  * Eres un asqueroso, ¡suéltame!




Tal y como le advirtió, esta vez la cachetada fue aun más fuerte, haciéndole chillar. Le dolió, aunque no tanto como el saberse ultrajado de nuevo. Sintiendo su mano sobre su adolorido cachete, ahogó un gemido al sentir como éste abría los mismos para deslizar su lengua entre los mismos. A cada lametón, mordida que daba, Justímedes se revolvía sin dejar de gemir. Al sentir menos fuerza en su agarre, Justímedes intentó incorporarse de nuevo pero Briano le atrajo aun más hacia él, marcándole con sus dedos, hundiendo su lengua en su interior. Lisipo jamás le había hecho eso y por todos los dioses, quería morirse allí mismo. Ese hombre le daba demasiado placer, no podía dejarse vencer una y otra vez. Debía ser más fuerte, resistir. 

Sin embargo todas esas ideas se esfumaron cuando éste entró en su interior, llenándole, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo. Aun sentía sus manos sujetas a su cintura o eso creyó cuando una de ellas descendió hasta su endurecido miembro y comenzaba a acariciarlo suavemente, rozando la punta con la yema de sus dedos, lubricándole con su líquido preseminal. Demasiadas sensaciones juntas, demasiada excitación para su ya extasiado cuerpo. Tras aumentar la rapidez y la fuerza de sus embestidas, Justímedes se derramó en su mano jadeando fuertemente, mientras Briano lo hacía en su interior, mordiéndole en el cuello.

Sin fuerzas para moverse, Justímedes se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras sentía a Briano salir de su interior. Aprovechándose de la situación, Briano le alzó de nuevo las caderas para comenzar a lamer su entrada, tomando su simiente, para luego acercarlo a su boca. El hecho de dárselo a probar de sus propios labios le nubló la razón: girándole, lo tomó por la nuca para hundirse en su boca y compartir su propio ser.

 

Estaba desesperado. El sol hacía rato que había salido, el desayuno estaba dispuesto para todos y aquel joven no aparecía. Pensó que quizás estaría durmiendo y de ser así, sería él quien le castigara pero cuando fue hacia su habitación, la encontró vacía. Refunfuñando fue hacia las termas, donde supuestamente había sido visto. Nada. Antonius comenzó a desesperarse. Briano tenía una larga lista de cosas por hacer, entre ellas, varias visitas a otros centuriones. Que aquella batalla hubiese acabado no significaba el fin de las conquistas. Suspirando resignado, fue hacia el único lugar donde supuso, le encontraría.

Nadie tenía permiso, salvo él, para despertarle. Siempre que fuese algo de extrema necesidad. Y esa ocasión, se convenció a sí mismo, la requería. Nada más cruzar la puerta de la habitación, lo que vio le dejó perplejo. Briano dormía plácidamente abrazado a la cintura de Justímedes, quien permanecía a su lado. La colcha apenas cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, sus túnicas aparecieron esparcidas entre la escalinata y los pies de la cama. Del resto, optó por no mirar. Andando sin cuidado alguno y procurando hacer el mayo ruido posible, Antonius abrió las cortinas para que el sol reinante les despertase. A pesar de ser una hora temprana, el viento cálido anunciaba un día caluroso. Esperó pacientemente a que uno de los dos se dignase en despertar, pero ambos dormían plácidamente. 

  * Por Júpiter… —refunfuñó mientras se acercaba hacia ellos para tirar fuertemente de la colcha, hasta destaparles por completo. Pero, para su sorpresa, Briano tan sólo se acomodó un poco más sobre su joven amante, quien murmuró algo.




Indignado, Antonius optó por buscar algo con lo que despertarles. No encontrando nada, se decantó por lo único que quedaba.

  * ¿No va siendo hora de levantarse, Briano? —preguntó alzando la voz.




Removiéndose un poco, Antonius se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como poco a poco se iba despertando. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Briano se incorporó lentamente. 

  * ¿Antonius? ¿Qué haces aquí?




 

  * ¿Tú qué crees? Hace rato que debías estar levantado, desayunado y vestido. Tienes cosas importantes que hacer.




Pareciendo meditarlo, Briano comenzó a observarlo todo, apartándose con rapidez ante la luz que entraba de lleno en la habitación. Posando su mirada sobre Justímedes, sonrió pícaro para acto seguido, comenzar a besuquearle el hombro y ascender hasta su cuello. Adormilado, Justímedes se giró hacia Briano aun con los ojos cerrados, dejando que éste le besara en los labios. Tras oír varios carraspeos por parte de Antonius, éste paró.

—Está bien, está bien. ¡Por Júpiter! Ya no puede uno ni celebrar su ascenso como es debido. 

—Prepararé el baño.

—Sólo la bañera. Hoy la compartiré.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Antonius salió de allí maldiciendo entre dientes. Justímedes se desperezó lentamente para observar, curioso, donde se encontraba. Al caer en la cuenta se levantó rápidamente para ir en busca de su túnica, bajo la curiosa mirada de Briano.

  * ¿Puedo saber qué haces?




 

  * Irme antes de que me eches. 




Sus carcajadas hicieron que Justímedes frunciese el ceño. — ¿De qué te ríes? 

—Ven aquí —le instó con un gesto— Vamos, ven. 

Receloso, dejó caer la túnica sobre el suelo y subió a la cama. Atrayéndole hacia sí, Briano le besó suavemente.

  * Eres demasiado divertido, heleno.




 

  * Me llamo Justímedes, por si se te ha olvidado.




 

  * No, no me he olvidado. Pero me encanta verte enfadado.




Apretando el puño, Justímedes lo alzó para golpearle en la cara. Siendo más rápido que él, Briano se apartó para sujetar el puño entre sus manos.

  * A esto me refería. Eres rápido.




 

  * Soy el mejor. 




—El baño ya está listo —apuntó Antonius nada más entrar. Levantándose y sin tapar su desnudez, Briano salió hacia la terma seguido de Antonius y Justímedes, quien como buenamente pudo, se colocó su túnica. Con todo preparado, Justímedes cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía qué ponerse. Dudando entre dejar esa túnica o ir a por otra nueva, finalmente optó por la primera idea. 

—Déjanos solos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Antonius salió de allí sin decir nada más. Observando cómo se marchaba, Justímedes suspiró resignado para volver donde Briano, quien se sumergió con premura en la bañera. Desnudándose, tomó de uno de los cestos que había cerca de ellos un pequeño trapo y aceite para dirigirse hacia la bañera. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, se metió lentamente hasta que el agua le cubrió por la cintura. Empapó el trapo, vertió una pequeña cantidad de aceite y comenzó a extenderla por la espalda de Briano, quien siseó ante el contacto. 

—No tan fuerte. 

—Estás muy tenso. Es como si no hubieses descansado en días —comentó mientras apretaba algunos músculos.

—Contigo no puedo permitir tal cosa —comentó mordaz—Pero es cierto, últimamente no consigo descansar.

—Allí, en Tracia, cuando alguno de nuestros hombres se encontraba así, por el motivo que fuese, solían aplicársele aceites o masajes. Surgía efecto. 

—Aquí también dan masajes, vapores y demás para la tensión muscular pero no tengo tiempo.

Sin decir nada más, Justímedes siguió frotando su espalda hasta bajar a su trasero. 

—Creo que por ahí puedes seguir tú mismo.

Girándose, Briano alzó una ceja mientras Justímedes volvía a remojar el trapo para verter un poco más de aceite. 

—Es más divertido si lo haces tú.

Al ver que no le respondía y evitaba su mirada, Briano decidió darle una pequeña tregua. 

  * ¿Hay algo que quieras en especial?




Parando en seco, Justímedes le miró con recelo. — ¿Algo como qué?

—No sé. Antonius y tú iréis al mercado, hacen falta algunas cosas. Te doy la oportunidad para que compres algo que quieras.

  * ¿Lo que quiera? —preguntó extrañado.




 

  * Lo que quieras. Puedes confiar en mí.




Meditando su respuesta, finalmente respondió. 

—Libros. Me gustaría tener un par de libros aunque sea en latín. Ya que aquí no puedo entrenar ni hacer otra cosa…

Briano se echó a reír ante aquel comentario. Entrenar. Daría cualquier cosa por verle luchar. De seguro sería un más que temible enemigo. 

—¿Echas de menos la lucha? —preguntó mientras abría las piernas en una clara invitación a que siguiese ese camino.

—Demasiado —afirmó mientras evitaba a conciencia su miembro y comenzaba a frotar una de sus piernas—Fui entrenado en Esparta, pasé muy malos momentos. El entrenamiento era muy duro pero mereció la pena. 

—Siendo tracio, ¿cómo es que entrenaste allí?

—Mi madre nació en Esparta. Quiso que tuviese la mejor educación dada la posición que heredaría en un futuro. Al menos nadie podrá decir de mí que fui un cobarde.

—Es una lástima que no puedas acceder al ejército. Serías muy buen soldado, y aunque me cueste decirlo, incluso mejores que algunos de los que dicen ser espléndidos.

Sonriendo complacido, Justímedes continuó mientras Briano disfrutaba de aquel baño como si fuese el último.

 

Al medio día, Justímedes se encontró en el mercado rodeado de una gran multitud. Antonius caminaba entre los viandantes con total facilidad debido a la buena memorización de los puestos a los cuales debían acudir. Llevando consigo una talega, Justímedes iba guardando en la misma aquellas adquisiciones de mayor valor o más pesadas, mientras que Antonius cargaba con las más livianas. Terminada su tarea, ambos se dirigieron a una zona algo apartada de aquel bullicio para encontrar toda una calle repleta de puestos con un sinfín de libros.

—Raro sería el que encontrases algo escrito en tu lengua materna, pero podríamos buscar.

—No te preocupes, si está en latín me servirá. Mi padre insistió mucho en que lo aprendiese por si me servía en un futuro…

—Teófanes era un hombre muy culto, sí. Además de un buen rey. 

—¿Conocías a mi padre? —preguntó, haciéndole parar.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que sepas algunas cosas. Sí, conocí a tu padre. Es más, trabajé para tus padres. Tu madre, Helena, era una hermosa mujer. Siempre les admiré a ambos.

  * Si trabajaste para ellos, ¿cómo es que no te recuerdo?



  * Ocurrió un suceso desagradable cuando apenas tenías dos años. ¿Sabes? Eras un bebé encantador —comentó sonriendo, consiguiendo así que Justímedes se sonrojara— Yo fui quien cuidó tus pasos hasta que se torcieron las cosas.



  * ¿Pero qué pasó? No recuerdo que nadie me contase nada.



  * Mejor así, mejor.



  * Antonius…



  * Está bien. Apenas contabas con un par de primaveras cuando conocí a Circe. Esclava, como yo, trabajamos codo con codo en tu cuidado. Ambos nos enamoramos, fue algo casi mágico. Sin embargo no contaba con los celos de Ganímedes. Ah, por Zeus, de haberlo sabido…



  * ¿Y qué ocurrió?



  * Sabedor de nuestros encuentros, se lo contó a tu padre, pillándonos en una actitud más que cariñosa… en tu habitación.



  * ¡Por Zeus, Antonius! No te creía capaz de hacer algo así —protestó aguantando la risa.



  * No tuvo gracia, jovencito. Tu padre montó en cólera y me echó del palacio. Lo que pasó con Circe lo desconozco. Espero que no fuese muy duro con ella.



  * Conociéndole, seguro que fue benévolo. Me alegra saber que, de algún modo, has formado parte de mi vida.



  * Y yo. No sabes lo que me entró por el cuerpo cuando vi que te traían como un vulgar esclavo. ¡Por los dioses! Creí que se me escapaba el alma del cuerpo.



  * Pues imagínate lo que sentí yo…



  * Bueno, no te desanimes. Ven, vayamos hacia ese puesto. Conozco al dueño y siempre puede rebajarnos algo el precio de los libros.




Para su sorpresa, las obras Timeo y Critias de Platón, se encontraban traducidas al latín con lo cual, fueron directamente a su talega. Ya de vuelta a casa, Justímedes corrió hacia su habitación para sacar los libros y guardarlos a buen recaudo. Tras las tareas habituales, todos fueron a comer al patio evitando de algún modo el incesante calor que había dentro de las habitaciones. Sin tener noticias aun de Briano, Justímedes aprovechó para tomar uno de los libros y buscar un lugar tranquilo donde leer. Tras dar vueltas y más vueltas, evitando a los niños que correteaban sin cesar, llegó a los establos donde se encontraba Filipo. Al verle, éste dejó los cubos que portaba para caminar hasta él.

—¡Ey! 

—¿Puedo quedarme o estás atareado?

—¡Claro que puedes! Ven, ven. No te quedes ahí. ¿Ibas a leer?

—Sí pero con los niños es imposible. Demasiado ruido.

—Jajaja eso es porque no está Briano, si no ya les hubiese hecho callar.

Llevando el libro consigo, Justímedes ayudó a Filipo con los cubos de camino a los establos.

—Necesito tenerle a punto —comentó mientras señalaba el caballo de Briano—porque pronto saldrá de expedición. Con mi anterior amo pasó algo parecido, así que con suerte, nos libraremos pronto de él.

—No he oído aun a nadie quejarse del trato que os da, aunque no se ve que sea muy agradable con vosotros.

—Lo justo, como diría él. Paga bastante bien, tenemos techo donde dormir y comemos. Créeme, algunos nos tendrían como perros. Es muy exigente, si es lo único de lo que podemos quejarnos.

—¿No piensa casarse? —preguntó mientras dejaba el cubo a su alcance.

—Uf, esa es la principal preocupación que tenemos todos, pero no me malinterpretes. Debería haberse casado ya pero es muy libertino. Todas sus pretendientes saben que lo es e incluso, lo aceptan. Pero parece que aun no ha encontrado a la mujer que engendrará su heredero. Hay otros que comentan que es tal su ambición que quedará soltero. 

—Pero alguien deberá heredar todo esto, ¿no?

—Sí, pero si él no engendra heredero, todo pasará a formar parte del estado. ¿No sabes nada sobre él, verdad? Claro, es comprensible, lo siento. Ven, sentémonos un rato. Así podrás saber un poco más de él. 

Sentados bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Justímedes conoció la historia de Briano. Criado en una familia patricia, sus padres murieron cuando él apenas era un niño. La versión oficial fue por un brote de peste pero en los círculos más íntimos se comentaba que fueron envenenados. Junto a ellos murió también su única hermana. Él se salvó por un milagro de los dioses. Desde entonces pasó a vivir con su abuela materna, quedando más tarde al cuidado de Antonius. Todos los bienes fueron heredados y administrados con sumo cuidado. Formando parte de la Legión, poco a poco fue ascendiendo hasta llegar al puesto que acababan de nombrarle. 

—Y más o menos eso es todo.

Justímedes sólo asintió. Intentaba imaginar todo por lo que debía haber pasado y por un instante vio una pequeña similitud entre la muerte de sus padres. Pero no, había sido diferente. Su padre murió por la orden del César. Y él no pudo vengarle.

—¿Justímedes? 

Cuando volvió en sí, éste se sobresaltó al ver el rostro de Filipo pegado al suyo. Sus ojos negros le observaban curiosos y chispeantes. Justo cuando iba a responder, sintió los labios de Filipo sobre los suyos. Un beso casto, dulce. 

—No pude decírtelo pero estabas muy hermoso con esa túnica. 

Abrumado por la situación, tan sólo acertó a sonreír algo nervioso. Ambos acabaron riendo juntos hasta que oyeron unas voces al fondo. 

—Creo que el amo ha llegado. Será mejor que continúe con mi trabajo.

—De acuerdo. Filipo —al oír su nombre, éste se giró—gracias.

Saliendo a paso ligero, Justímedes se dirigió hacia el patio donde provenían las voces. En el mismo encontró a Briano dando órdenes a varios esclavos y a Antonius quien le seguía a todos lados.

—A buenas horas apareces. Rápido, necesito que prepares mis uniformes, escudo, cascos, todo. 

Asintiendo, Justímedes se vio, libro en mano, corriendo hacia la habitación de Briano con un sentimiento parecido a la euforia. El uniforme, el escudo… le recordaba tanto a la vida anterior que él tuvo. Imaginando que todo aquello era suyo, comenzó a coger un par de uniformes, los brazaletes y demás enseres que debería llevar. Mientras organizaba todo, oyó la conversación que tanto Briano como Antonius mantenían cerca del dormitorio. Por lo que pudo oír, cinco días serían los que Briano estaría fuera, dejando al viejo Antonius al mando de la casa. Al oírlo no pudo evitar el sonreír abiertamente. 

—Deberías sonreír más a menudo.

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo —respondió tajante mientras dejaba uno de los cascos sobre la cama.

Tras revisar todo lo que había sobre la cama, Briano reparó en el libro. —Vaya, veo que compraste uno al menos.

—Dos para ser exactos. Gracias.

—No tienes por qué darlas. Para los demás esos libros han sido comprados por un adelanto de tu salario. Bien, necesito que guardes eso con cuidado ya que parto mañana mismo.

Rebuscando en el interior del vestidor, logró dar con una gran bolsa donde, cuidadosamente, comenzó a guardar todo. Observándole de reojo, Justímedes vio como tras apartar un hermoso tapiz que había colgado de la pared, había una pequeña puerta por la cual entró Briano, cerrando tras de sí. Siguiendo a lo suyo, decidió investigar cuando él no estuviese.

Cinco días no eran excesivos pero había nuevos esclavos y debía andarse con cuidado. Sabía que el viejo Antonius cuidaría perfectamente de todos, tratando cualquier problema que surgiese pero había otro detalle que no le terminaba de encajar. Tras subir las escaleras, ocultas estratégicamente desde su dormitorio, subió a su despacho. Una vez en el mismo, se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y tras revolver algunos papeles, sacó un pequeño pergamino. Tras examinarlo, volvió a guardarlo. No le servía. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, las prisas nunca habían sido buenas consejeras. Algo más relajado, tomó un pequeño libro donde anotaba cada una de sus salidas, tiempo que permanecía fuera de la casa y actividades desarrolladas durante su ausencia. Tomando una de sus plumas, comenzó a escribir.

La noche llegó pronto. Tras revisar por enésima vez que todo estuviese preparado, Briano se dispuso a cenar. A su lado permaneció Justímedes, libro en mano, silencioso. Estaba nervioso, emocionado y sentía deseos de compartirlo con alguien. 

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que luchaste?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Justímedes mientras cerraba su libro.

—Te he preguntado que cuando fue la primera vez que luchaste, que fuiste a una guerra.

—Oh, pues… más que luchar… aquello fue… espantar a unos perturbadores. Recuerdo que fue en Atenas y varios grupos se habían movilizado contra el gobierno. No era nada serio pero los disturbios que provocaron fueron numerosos. Así que allí nos mandaron. Pero si te consuela, la primera guerra en la que participé fue contra uno de vuestros ejércitos. 

—Y ganasteis.

—Ganamos. 

—Siempre he admirado vuestro sistema de batalla, vuestra formación. Realmente lo lleváis en la sangre.

Justímedes sonrió. Cuando quería, Briano podía llegar a ser incluso interesante. Y así, entretenidos, siguieron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche. Con la salida del sol, Briano partió hacia el centro de la ciudad donde debía reunirse con su tropa. Desde el patio principal, todos se asomaron para despedirle y desearle lo mejor. Para Justímedes aquel sería el principio de su libertad. Aquella noche fue la primera que durmió solo y tranquilo. Briano no le atosigó para que se quedara ni tampoco le exigió trato carnal. Sonriendo, se puso con sus tareas diarias con mayor ánimo.

 

Estaba cansado. El calor estaba haciendo mella en sus hombres y su paciencia iba decayendo a marchas forzadas. Llevaba cuatro días sin satisfacer sus necesidades más íntimas y estaba rabioso. Tras pasar una noche allí se levantó totalmente excitado y sin nadie que pudiese atender su generosa erección. Le llevaban los demonios. Tuvo que aliviarse como buenamente pudo ese y el resto de días que llevaba allí. Maldijo a los dioses por no tenerle cerca y así poder estar más tranquilo. Intentó relajarse al recordar que tan sólo les quedaba un día más allí y luego volverían a casa. Pero el imperio no dejaba de expandirse y nuevas guerras aparecían, requiriendo su presencia. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir algo en su estómago sin saber qué podía ser. Desterrando cualquier duda en su interior, siguió trabajando con sus hombres.

 

No podía decir que le amase, porque no lo hacía. Su corazón no tenía dueño y así debía estar por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo cada momento que pasaba con Filipo sentía como su espíritu se calmaba, se encontraba más feliz. Juntos compartieron los libros que compró y casi devoraron en esos ratos. El que Briano no estuviese era todo una ventaja: los esclavos estaban algo más relajados e incluso los niños se permitían el corretear de un lado a otro, siempre sin alejarse demasiado de las zonas permitidas. Aquel beso no se volvió a repetir, pero Justímedes comenzó a notar como Filipo le miraba de otra forma, similar a la de Briano. Había brillo pero más frío. Los ojos de Briano parecían arder cuando entraban en contacto con los suyos. Se estremeció. Llevaba días sin pensar en él. Filipo ayudaba bastante, ya que sus historias eran demasiado graciosas para ser olvidadas con rapidez. 

—Deberías dedicarte a contar historias, sobre todo a los niños jajaja

—¡Oh! No me subestimes, Justímedes. Los niños son demasiado inquietos, no aguantarían semejante verborrea. Además, hay cuentos que no son apropiados.

—¡No! Por los dioses, ni se te ocurra. Los atormentarías de por vida. Además, sus madres nos perseguirían por toda la casa. No quiero ni imaginármelo.

Sonriendo, Filipo observó a Justímedes reír. Le gustaba, cada día que pasaba más aún. Revolviendo un trozo de tela que tenía a su lado, atrajo la atención de Justímedes.

—Ten, esto es para ti.

Acercándole un pequeño colgante, Justímedes sonrió al ver que se trataba de una talla con forma de escudo, hecha de madera.

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Por favor, es un regalo. Acéptalo. Mira, es parecido al mío —dijo para luego mostrarle un pequeño colgante similar al que le había dado.

Sonriendo, Justímedes lo tomó entre sus manos. Mientras lo examinaba, Filipo se aventuró a preguntar sobre su vida pasada.

—El día del desfile me comentaste algo sobre tu pasado, pero no logré entenderte. ¿De dónde vienes exactamente? 

—Vengo de Tracia, una ciudad muy próspera. Antes de que los romanos la conquistasen, claro.

—Vaya, lo siento. ¿Y a qué te dedicabas?

—Era… te vas a reír pero juro por los dioses que todo cuanto diré a partir de ahora, es verdad. Era el rey de Tracia. Vale, vale, se que parece increíble pero es cierto. Mi padre, antes de que entrásemos en guerra, me nombró su sucesor en una ceremonia muy discreta. Nadie supo de mi nombramiento y me temo que jamás lo sabrán…

—Es… es… increíble. Tú, rey. Rey de Tracia…

—Así es pero, por favor, no digas nada a nadie. Algunos de ellos son griegos y bueno… no me conocen. No quisiera que las cosas fuesen a peor.

—Tranquilo, guardaré el secreto conmigo —afirmó para luego palmearle el brazo.

Antonius, quien les vigilaba de cerca, negó varias veces y volvió a sus quehaceres. Pronto llegaría Briano y que los dioses le protegiesen, porque de descubrir aquel colgante, los problemas no harían más que comenzar.

 


	7. Fatuo destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades7_zpsu1axwvdn.jpg.html)

Capítulo VI: Fatuo destino 

 

—Paciencia, es lo único que puedo recomendarte.

Febo asintió mientras volvía a sus quehaceres. Antonius suspiró resignado. Aquel muchacho y su prometida querían comprar su libertad para poder formar una familia fuera de aquella casa. Era lógico y justo por todo el tiempo trabajado. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa buena noticia, se sentía intranquilo. La experiencia era una baza que tenía a su favor, así como el ser sigiloso y precavido. Sin que ambos lo supiesen, les había estado espiando día y noche. Al principio se alegró por Justímedes: era demasiado joven y necesitaba tener amigos de su edad. Briano tan solo le sacaba unos cuantos años, no demasiados, pero la diferencia de escalafón era notoria y eso jugaba en desventaja.

Mientras caminaba por el patio, pensó en todos los momentos que ambos habían pasado juntos. Sí, admitía que apenas hacía un mes que el chico había venido y sorprendiéndolos a todos, parecía haberse adaptado bastante bien. Excepto ese pequeño detalle por todos sabido. A pesar de las peleas que mantenía con Briano, últimamente parecían haber hecho una tregua. En ocasiones les había visto discutir sobre un tema o charlar tranquilamente sobre temas cotidianos. Tan solo esperaba que ese presentimiento que llevaba varios días sintiendo, no llegase a suceder.

—No, serán cosas tuyas. Ah viejo Antonius, ya estás perdiendo la cabeza —se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en un banco. 

El sonido de una corneta le hizo levantarse a prisa para acudir a la entrada. Esa era la señal convenida a la llegada de Briano. Minutos después, se arremolinaban algunos esclavos para ayudarle, entre ellos Filipo, quien acudió acompañado por Justímedes. Mirándoles de reojo, Antonius centró su atención en Briano nada más llegar. Con aspecto cansado, este pudo observar como su mirada iba en busca de la de Justímedes. Sonriendo levemente, su sonrisa se torció al ver como Filipo estaba a su lado, esperando alguna orden. 

—Llévatelo, necesita comer y descansar —dijo bastante seco nada más bajarse del caballo y darle las bridas a un silencioso Filipo.

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo? —preguntó Antonius en un intento de que su enfado no fuese a más.

—Bastante bien pero aún queda mucho por hacer. 

Instándole a que le siguiese, Antonius se colocó a la altura de Briano mientras este iba comentando los pormenores que había encontrado. A pesar del pequeño disgusto que se llevó al oír la corneta, en el fondo Justímedes se alegraba de verle y en tan buena forma. Sin decir nada, estuvo atento a todo cuanto decía: los ejercicios realizados, las expediciones y cosas que tan sólo conseguían acrecentar sus ganas de volver a luchar. Quizás, si consiguiese escapar, podría entrenar como gladiador. Sí, así ganaría una buena cantidad de dinero, podría ser famoso y dejar a un lado ese fatídico destino. Cuando volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que tanto Briano como él estaban solos. 

—Vaya, veo que has vuelto de donde quisiera que estuvieses.

—Estaba pensando en todo lo que estabas comentando sobre la expedición —comentó mientras le quitaba la túnica para luego continuar con la armadura, los brazaletes y demás enseres para depositarlos uno a uno en una cesta que Antonius dejó allí.

Sus labios le llamaban. No podía dejar de mirarlos mientras hablaba. No sabía siquiera que estaba diciendo, tan sólo seguía hipnotizado el movimiento de aquellos suaves, rojizos y carnosos labios. Despojado del cinturón, Briano sujetó a Justímedes por la nuca y tras perderse en el inmenso azul de sus ojos, le besó hambriento. Aquello le tomó por sorpresa y a duras penas pudo hacer nada. Sentía sus labios sellando los suyos con tal fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

Gimiendo levemente, Justímedes consiguió separarse para poder tomar aire. De nuevo aquel aroma que le embriagaba, que alteraba sus sentidos. Sin pensarlo, le quitó la túnica para acto seguido, deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo despacio, como quien acaba de descubrir un magnífico tesoro. Bajo sus manos podía sentir el calor de su piel, su acelerado pulso, su firmeza. Empujándole suavemente, Justímedes acabó tumbando a Briano sobre la cama quien le observaba sorprendido y excitado. Subiéndose sobre él, Justímedes comenzó a besar muy despacio su pecho, enredando su lengua en sus pezones para luego morderlos suavemente. Sus gemidos comenzaron a sonar suaves, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciarle los muslos, buscando más contacto. Ajeno a sus caricias, Justímedes siguió bajando, mordiendo y lamiendo donde quería, desarmándole por completo. 

Ignoró a conciencia su generosa erección para dedicarle atención a sus testículos. Gruñendo, Briano tanteó con la mano hasta dar con su cabeza para tirar suavemente de sus cabellos. Haciendo un camino ascendente hasta su miembro, Briano se aferró a la sábana cuando sintió los cálidos labios rodearlo para luego, hacer pequeños círculos con su lengua. Gimió fuertemente cuando se deslizó por su boca hasta casi rozar su garganta, cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a ser rápidos, arañándole levemente con los dientes para luego volver a deslizar su lengua por ese mismo lugar. Empujándole un par de veces, Briano se derramó en su boca tras gemir roncamente. 

Incorporándose lentamente, Justímedes se topó con su mirada, más oscura que de costumbre. Tirando de él, Briano capturó sus labios en un beso húmedo, mientras su mano se deslizaba bajo la túnica de Justímedes, quien gimió ante el contacto. Sus largos dedos recorrían su miembro de arriba debajo de tal forma que segundos después acabó derramándose en su mano. 

—Me gusta saber que me has echado de menos.

Aun algo jadeante, Justímedes no contestó. Se limitó a levantarse para coger una túnica limpia para Briano y poder ir a la terma. Sonriendo, Briano se olvidó por completo del malestar que sentía nada más llegar. Quizás él sabía calmar sus ánimos y aunque lo agradeció en silencio, en el fondo de su ser algo comenzó a removerse. Negó tal sentimiento y salió camino de la terma, seguido de Justímedes.

 

Sabía que aquello que estaba haciendo podría traerle problemas, pero estaba inquieto. Escondido tras una columna, Antonius observó trabajar a Filipo. Ese cruce de miradas entre Briano y él no le gustó lo más mínimo y sabía que acabarían teniendo problemas. Había pasado largo rato desde que le dejó acompañado de Justímedes y supuso que, por una cosa u otra, habría acabado en la cama con ese joven. Después pediría algo de comer y se marcharía a su despacho. Muchos papeles por preparar y poco tiempo para ello. A punto estuvo de irse cuando a lo lejos, divisó la menuda figura del joven rubio, quien se acercaba con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba Filipo. Tras saludarle efusivamente, ambos comenzaron a charlar animadamente. 

—Dioses os ruego que no esté mirando por la ventana, hoy no por favor, hoy no. 

 

—¿Qué tal se ha portado hoy?

—Bien. Ojalá todos los días partiese y volviese así de tranquilo —dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Ojalá no volviese durante mucho, mucho tiempo. En serio, estaríamos todos más tranquilos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Has oído que Febo va a marcharse? Ha conseguido el dinero para pagar su libertad, así como el de su prometida. Afortunados son.

—Algo le oí decir a Tesa pero aun no tienen el permiso de Briano, ¿no?

—No oficialmente pero por lo visto ya se lo comentaron. Tienen su permiso para casarse así que todo será más fácil.

Asintiendo, Justímedes se sentó mientras Filipo cepillaba las crines del caballo. El ejemplar de Briano era sin duda muy hermoso. Sin embargo ese día parecía estar inquieto, ya que no permitía a Filipo cepillarle con soltura.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… ¿Qué demonios le pasa hoy? —dijo apartándose tras un fuerte movimiento del equino. 

—Quizás esté cansado. ¿Puedo?

—No sé… Briano es muy estricto con su caballo y él parece tener su personalidad. No hay quien pueda con él. 

—Lo que Briano diga, me tiene sin cuidado. 

Sonriendo ante tal comentario, Filipo se apartó para dejar a Justímedes. El muchacho, decidido, se acercó hasta el imponente ejemplar quien comenzó a relinchar nada más verle. Al tanto de cualquier movimiento del caballo, Filipo observó como Justímedes apenas alcanzó el cuello del caballo, éste dejó de moverse inquieto.

—¿Cómo demonios lo has conseguido?

—Es fácil… el mío era exactamente igual. De carácter, quiero decir.

—Vaya, entonces ahora entiendo el porqué consigues amansar a ciertas fieras.

El comentario les hizo reír a ambos fuertemente.

—Ahora que recuerdo, espera un momento aquí, ¡y no te vayas!

Sonriendo, Justímedes negó mientras le veía correr hacia una pequeña caseta. Segundos después volvía con un pequeño saquito en la mano.

—¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que tuvimos sobre algunos colgantes que se regalan entre amigos?

—Sí. Me dijiste que en la zona de pescadores tenían costumbre de usar conchas y según el tipo, indicaban de qué zona eran, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, pues aquí tienes el tuyo. Acéptalo por favor. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Justímedes tomó el pequeño saquito entre sus manos, desató el cordel y sacó con cuidado un pequeño colgante de cuero del cual pendía una pequeña medalla de bronce. La misma tenía varias inscripciones que no supo descifrar. 

—Es muy bonita, gracias.

—Sé que no es de oro o plata, y que dado tu origen pueda parecer insignificante pero me gustaría que lo tuvieses como una señal de nuestra amistad.

Al verle sonreír, Filipo no pudo disimular su emoción y se abrazó fuertemente a él. Tras separarse un poco, acarició su rostro suavemente para besarle despacio. Apartándose, Justímedes negó varias veces.

—Filipo ya hemos hablado de esto, no insistas. 

—Lo siento pero no he podido evitarlo, no puedo evitarlo. 

—Si nos descubren estaremos en problemas.

—No me importaría arriesgar mi vida si es por ti.

Desconcertado por sus palabras, Justímedes salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Desanimado, Filipo volvió a su trabajo. Ajenos a todo cuanto había a su alrededor, Briano sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas y su cabeza amenazaba con explotar. ¡Ese maldito bastardo se veía a escondidas con él! Y no sólo eso, sino que además le había besado. ¡A su esclavo personal! Enfurecido, comenzó a dar vueltas por su despacho como un león enjaulado. Debía hacer algo para castigarle, lo necesitaba. Necesitaban recordar que las normas se debían respetar en esa casa y quien no lo hiciese, sería castigado. 

Aceleró sus pasos todo cuanto pudo para, sin ser visto, acceder al despacho de Briano. Apenas subió las escaleras, oyó algo estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Que los dioses nos asistan, ¿qué te ocurre?

—¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viéndose a escondidas?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando!

—Cálmate. Así no conseguirás nada. Vamos, siéntate.

—Me calmaré cuando agarre a ese desgraciado y le castigue.

—¿Y de qué vas a acusarle, si puede saberse? Es un esclavo al igual que Justímedes, tienen los mismos derechos.

—Ahí te equivocas.

—¿Qué me equivoco? Te lo advertí claramente y no quisiste escucharme. Recapacita antes de que cometas una locura.

—Le advertí claramente que nadie debía tocarle, ¡nadie! Jamás consentiré que ese desgraciado esté con él, ¡JAMÁS!

 

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa, o esa fue la sensación que tuvo Justímedes cuando se encontró en medio del patio principal mientras los latigazos resonaban en el aire. ¡Estúpidas reglas y leyes romanas! Él jamás haría algo así a sus empleados. Había muchos castigos para aplicar, como sancionarlo económicamente o privarle de algunos privilegios pero eso era excesivo.

Látigo en mano, Briano seguía propinando latigazos a la espalda de Filippo, quien como buenamente podía, evitaba gritar. Algo apartado y cabizbajo, se encontraba Antonius, quien no pronunció palabra desde que llegaron. Él habría salido en su ayuda, incluso hubiese sido capaz de matarle, pero estaba fuertemente sujeto por Haníbal, el herrero. 

Tras dos latigazos más el silencio reinó en aquel patio. Tirándolo al suelo, Briano se acercó a Filippo quien a duras penas se mantenía erguido.

—Que esto te sirva de escarmiento. Aquí hay unas normas que cumplir y espero, las cumplas. La próxima vez, no seré tan benevolente. 

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, Briano hizo una seña a Haníbal para que soltase a Justímedes. Éste, viéndose libre, intentó acercarse a Filippo pero Briano le sujetó con fuerza del brazo para llevárselo casi a arrastras. Forcejeando con él, Briano aumentó la fuerza de su agarre. Temiendo que ocurriese algo peor, Antonius salió tras ellos a paso ligero. En el patio tan sólo quedaron Haníbal y Filippo, quien yacía en el suelo.

  * ¡Briano! ¡Por todos los dioses, para! 




 

  * Vete a tu habitación Antonius, yo tengo un asunto que tratar con él.




Dejándole fuera, Briano entró en su habitación junto con Justímedes, quien seguía revolviéndose para librarse de él. Aún estaba furioso. Pensó que castigando a ese engreído su enfado desaparecería, pero fue a más. A cada latigazo que dio, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Justímedes, incrementando así su ira.

_«Pensó durante largo rato qué debía hacer. Mientras, Antonius no paraba de darle consejos que ni de lejos, iba a aceptar. Finalmente le mandó llamar. Lo haría por separado, así podría contrastar sus testimonios. El primero en acudir fue Justímedes. Se presentó bastante sereno, casi feliz. Tras escudriñarle unos segundos, sonrió torcidamente cuando dio con el objeto de la discordia._

_—Cierto pajarito me ha comentado que estás haciendo buenas migas con el resto de esclavos, ¿verdad?_

_—Sí, es cierto —contestó mientras miraba a Antonius de reojo._

_—Según me han dicho soléis pasar algunos ratos por el patio contando historias o simplemente haciéndoos compañía._

_—Sí —afirmó cada vez más desconcertado._

_Asintiendo, Briano se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y comenzó a rodearle. Siguiéndole con la mirada, Justímedes comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Parando frente a él, Briano acarició su cuello, rozando finalmente el collar._

_—Recuerdas para qué sirve esto, ¿no?_

_—Desgraciadamente, sí. Procuras que no lo olvide._

_—Bien, veo que mi esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Pero… ¡oh¡ ¿qué es esto? —preguntó mientras sacaba el colgante que Filippo le había regalado._

_—Me lo he comprado. Lo vi en el mercado y me gustó._

_—¿Ah, sí? No está mal pero yo puedo conseguirte algo mejor._

_Rodeándole de nuevo, Justímedes sintió como el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido._

_—¿Sabes? Odio que me mientan —susurró en su oído, pegando su cuerpo al suyo—Sé quién te lo ha regalado._

_—No me lo ha regalado nadie, me lo compré yo…_

_—Claro, y tampoco te ha besado, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso piensas que soy idiota y no me doy cuenta de las cosas? —refutó para luego arrancarle fuertemente el colgante—Esta baratija te la ha regalado Filippo. Ningún hombre hace regalos sin un motivo aparente._

_—No es lo que piensas. Sólo somos amigos._

_—¡Amigos! Por eso los amigos se besan en los labios, quedan a escondidas para que nadie les vea y se confiesan su amor. ¿No es así Antonius?_

_Este no contestó, permaneciendo en la misma postura que cuando entró._

— _¡Ya vale! ¿Qué más te da si está enamorado de mí? ¿Si nos vemos a escondidas, eh?_

_—Que no pienso permitirlo.»_

 

  * ¿Te habrás quedado tranquilo, no? Ya has demostrado a todos quien manda aquí, a base de latigazos.




 

  * Todos saben cuáles son las reglas. Quien lo las cumpla, será castigado. Y él no las ha cumplido. 




 

  * ¿Qué necesidad había de molerlo a latigazos, eh? Si yo estuviese en tu lugar…




 

  * Me importa bien poco lo que hubieses echo si estuvieses en mi lugar, porque no lo estás. Jamás debió ponerte una mano encima, ni regalarte nada. 




 

  * ¡No eres nadie para decidir sobre nuestras vidas!




Justímedes alzó tanto la voz que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Quizás en otra ocasión hubiese modulado su tono, pero la actitud de Briano le irritó demasiado. Haciéndole frente, Justímedes no se amedrentó al sentir las manos de Briano sobre su cuello, apretando.

—Tengo mucho más poder del que te crees. Si quisiera, ahora mismo podría matarte y nadie me haría nada. Mi palabra tendría más peso que la de cualquier otro.

—Hazlo. Si así te quedas más tranquilo, vamos, mátame. Haz lo que tus hombres debieron haber hecho cuando me capturaron.

Apretando más fuerte, Briano sintió su pulso acelerado bajo la yema de sus dedos. Aflojando, le levantó la barbilla. 

—No te pienso dar ese placer, sino otro más bien… diferente. 

Al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de sus labios, Justímedes sintió como la ira comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Apartándose, abofeteó fuertemente a Briano quien abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Endureciendo el gesto, se quitó el cinturón con rapidez, observando como Justimedes vaciló un momento al prever sus intenciones. Para su sorpresa, Briano le tomó por los brazos y con una rapidez inusual en él, los ató tras su espalda no sin dificultad. 

  * ¿Qué pretendes hacer, eh?

  * Si no te callas, tendré que amordazarte. 

  * ¿Amordazarme? Pégame todo cuanto quieras, no pienso gritar.




Tomándole por el codo, Briano le llevó de malos modos hasta la cama, dejándole caer. Dada la postura, Justímedes intentó incorporarse sin lograrlo. Segundos después sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo sin miramiento alguno. Aun seguía enfadado por lo sucedido, pero más creció su enfado al ver la poca voluntad que su cuerpo mostraba cuando estaba tan cerca de él. Eso solo le pasó junto a Lisipo pero fue diferente, ambos se amaban. Briano tan sólo le quería para su propio placer, sin importarle siquiera sus sentimientos. No protestó: ni al sentir sus labios sobre su cuerpo, ni cuando arrancó su túnica para tirarla al suelo. Solo fue capaz de acallar esa pequeña voz que resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras Briano se adentraba con fuerza en su interior.

 

Varios días pasaron tras aquel incidente y el recelo comenzó a inundar cada rincón de aquella casa. La confianza que algunos habían depositado sobre Justímedes parecía haberse esfumado y algunos procuraban no acercarse a Filippo. Sabían de la ira de su amo y no querían tener problemas. Los rumores sobre quién podía haber delatado a ambos crecieron, apuntando todos hacia el viejo Antonius. Conocedor de su situación, evitaba cualquier encuentro fortuito con el resto de esclavos. Por su parte, Justímedes volvió a encerrarse en sí mismo, desconfiando de cualquiera que se le acercase. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, permanecía en su habitación leyendo o en el patio, lejos de miradas ajenas. En más de una ocasión intentó ver a Filippo para saber qué tal se encontraba, pero cada vez que acudía sucedía algo: o no se encontraba o Haníbal se encontraba allí custodiando la zona. 

Harto de la situación, decidió escapar de allí. Para ello, con el dinero que tenía guardado de su primer pago, fue al mercado aprovechando la ausencia de Briano. Agradecía a los dioses todos los días el hecho de que tuviese que trabajar y no volviese hasta la noche. Tras dar varias vueltas por el mercado, interesado en varios puestos, acabó en uno donde además de vender telas de mala calidad, tenían sastre. Con buen tino, consiguió que le hicieran una capa con capucha. Su habilidad para mentir consiguió que el buen hombre se creyese a pies juntillas la necesidad de la misma: las guardias nocturnas eran aun bastante frías y no tenía nada con lo que resguardarse.

Con la capa lista, compró un poco de pan, algo de queso y una pequeña bota de cuero donde llevar algo de vino. Guardándolas con cautela en su talega, volvió a la casa sin que nadie sospechara nada. Para su suerte, aquella noche Briano no le solicitó tampoco con lo cual, esperó pacientemente a que todos estuviesen dormidos. Ya entrada la noche, Justímedes se cubrió con su capa, cogió la talega con sus cosas de las cuales, tan sólo añadió uno de los libros. El resto los dejó tal y como estaban. Con todo el sigilo que pudo, se dirigió hacia una estrecha puerta situada en uno de los laterales de la casa. Destinada al servicio, nadie pasaba por allí excepto los esclavos. Sólo podía abrirse desde dentro, lo cual facilitó sin duda su estratagema. Una vez fuera, respiró hondo y salió corriendo calle arriba. 

Por el camino se encontró a varios borrachos, algunas prostitutas en los balcones de los lupanares, las cuales vociferaban en busca de clientes. Muchos hombres salían de allí y ninguno se percataba de su presencia. Continúo caminando en busca de algún camino que le llevase fuera de la ciudad. Tras pasar por varias calles comenzó a desesperarse. Aquello era un maldito laberinto. Justo cuando divisó a lo lejos lo que parecía la salida de la ciudad, una patrulla se interpuso en su camino. Guardando la compostura, Justímedes pasó por su lado sin que estos le dijesen nada, pero justo cuando creyó haberse librado de ellos, uno le hizo parar.

—Eh, tú. 

Parando, Justímedes se giró, evitando que viesen el rostro. — ¿Sí?

  * ¿Hacia dónde vas a estas horas? Es peligroso salir de la ciudad de noche.

  * Lo sé pero un pariente está enfermo y así evito el calor del día. Su casa está cercana a la ciudad.




No contento con su respuesta, el soldado comenzó a escudriñarle. Al ver que éste ocultaba su rostro, tiró de la capucha con fuerza. 

—Yo a ti te conozco… 

Sabiéndose descubierto, Justímedes le propinó una fuerte patada para luego salir corriendo de allí. A voces, los soldados fueron tras él por los estrechos callejones por donde se deslizó como si fuese una lagartija. En uno de ellos, sintió como una mano tiraba de él fuertemente hasta meterle en un portal. Segundos después los soldados pasaban de largo buscándole. 

Intentando recuperar el aliento, Justímedes se giró hacia su salvador para darle las gracias y proseguir su camino. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, intentó escapar de nuevo sin conseguirlo.

—Será mejor que no te resistas. Ahora mismo vamos a casa de Briano y que él ajuste cuentas contigo. Ya sabía yo que no era conveniente tenerte como esclavo.

Ayudado por su esclavo personal, Mianus llevó casi arrastras a Justímedes hacia un pequeño carromato para llevarle hasta la casa de Briano. Su rostro le era familiar pero no sabía de qué. Lo que si tenía claro es que su salvador debía ser alguien muy apreciado por Briano.

—Cúbrele, Claudio. No quiero llamar la atención más de lo que estamos haciendo ahora. 

 

Tras dar varias vueltas sobre la cama, Briano decidió ir en busca de Justímedes pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarle allí. Contrariado, se dirigió donde Filipo y tampoco se encontraba. Recorrió en silencio cada una de las habitaciones y desesperado, avisó a Antonius. No había rastro del joven rubio. El condenado era listo y había logrado escaparse, pero no llegaría muy lejos. Volviendo a su habitación, comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, salió al jardín y miró al cielo. Con fuerza pidió a los dioses que volviese a casa. A pesar de todos los problemas era el único con el cual podía mantener una conversación amena.

 

Con más rapidez de la esperada, los tres se encontraron en la puerta de la casa de Briano, custodiada por un par guardianes. Éstos, al ver de quienes se trataban, se cuadraron ante Mianus.

—Siento llegar a estas horas pero es necesario que aviséis a Briano de nuestra llegada.

—Con todos mis respetos, el señor Briano está durmiendo. No creo que sea buena idea despertarle.

—Os recomiendo que lo hagáis. Decidle quien le busca y que traigo algo para él. Es importante.

Tras dudar unos segundos, Claudio destapó la capucha de Justímedes, descubriéndole así ante los guardas. Asombrados, uno de ellos salió corriendo al interior de la casa. Tras esperar largo rato, les hicieron pasar dentro. 

—Mi señor se encuentra en el salón esperándole.

—Siempre tan correcto.

Caminando despacio, Justímedes no sabía qué pensar. Al enterarse, Briano sería capaz de cualquier cosa, de humillarle de la peor de las maneras. Al entrar, todos le encontraron sentado en el triclinio, con el semblante serio.

—Siento venir a estas horas Briano.

Alzando la vista, éste sonrió levemente a Mianus antes de acercarse a él y abrazarle. 

—Siempre serás bienvenido sea la hora que sea, ya lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que te ha…? Justímedes.

Ante él, el muchacho apareció, con mirada desafiante. Portaba una capa, cuya capucha colgaba destartalada. Su talega, bastante abultada. 

—¿Qué demonios…? —pregunto para llegar hasta su altura, mirándole fríamente.

—Le encontré justo cuando tus soldados iban a apresarle. La verdad es que corre como un galgo. Ha tenido suerte de que le haya encontrado yo antes que ellos. 

Briano inspiró fuertemente intentando relajarse. Volviéndose hacia Mianus, mandó a Justímedes a su habitación. Cuando éste se marchó, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el triclinio. Mianus se sentó a su lado.

—Algo así me lo esperaba, sólo que ha tardado un poco en hacerlo.

—No sé cómo se comportará aquí pero te dije que te traería problemas. Brutus iba a por él y siendo sincero, temí por él. 

—Has hecho bien. Gracias.

—Siento no quedarme más tiempo pero no son horas. Mañana nos vemos.

Abrazándole de nuevo, Mianus salió junto a su esclavo mientras Briano permaneció un rato más en el salón. Suspirando fuertemente, comenzó a relajarse poco a poco. Esa noche tampoco podía dormir. Tras salir del salón, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Justímedes. Éste se encontraba sentado en su jergón, portando únicamente su túnica. El resto yacía en el suelo. Tras alzar su rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron. Bajo los leves destellos del candil, sus cristalinos ojos parecían refulgir.

—¿Vienes a castigarme? —preguntó entre dientes. 

Briano no respondió. Le miró fijamente durante varios minutos para luego salir de allí. Aquello desconcertó a Justímedes, quien fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño aquella noche.

 

 


	8. Sueños contradictorios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades8_zpsaajc8rm9.jpg.html)

Capítulo VII: sueños contradictorios

 

Se despertó bañado en sudor. Su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que pensó, se saldría del pecho. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y la brisa movía las cortinas que daban acceso a su jardín. Todo estaba en calma, menos él. Limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano, volvió a recostarse. Ya no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía pesadillas, todas relacionadas con la muerte de sus padres y su hermana. Sus cuerpos, putrefactos, aparecían ante él pidiéndole venganza entre gemidos y gritos ahogados. Siempre se despertaba igual: empapado en sudor y con la sensación de haber visto al mismísimo Dios del inframundo. Sin embargo esa vez fue diferente: era Justímedes quien aparecía en el mismo. Siempre sucedía lo mismo: era raptado y por más que corría y corría jamás lograba alcanzarle. Llegaba a un gran llano y en el mismo era herido por una flecha. Agonizante, comprobaba sueño tras sueño quien era el causante de su muerte. Las risas de la sibila aun resonaban en su cabeza.

Quizás ese sueño era una predicción o simplemente producto del cansancio. Se sintió demasiado confuso para pensar. Quizás, si hablara con Mianus, él podría comentarle qué le estaba pasando. Tras dirigirse hacia su terma, tomó un baño, se vistió y salió de allí apenas hubo amanecido.

 

Tocándose la mejilla, Justímedes no salía de su asombro. Esperaba esa actitud de Briano, incluso pensó que quizás sufriese también más de un latigazo. Pero que fuese Antonius el que le propinase una bofetada, no entraba en sus planes. 

  * ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Tú no eres quien para castigarme.

  * ¡Que me lleven los dioses! ¡Maldito insensato! Suerte tienes que no te muela a palos.

  * Pero tú…




 

  * ¡Cállate! Anoche nos tuviste a todos en pie para buscarte. No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos. Podían haberte pasado muchas cosas ahí fuera.




—No quiero estar aquí, eso lo sabes. Todos lo sabéis. Hasta él lo sabe —dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Ya hablamos sobre eso y te dije que tuvieses paciencia. Has tenido mucha suerte. Si hubiese llegado a encontrarte ese tal Brutus…

  * ¿Brutus?




 

  * Creo recordar que fue uno de los soldados al cual… mordiste. Créeme, te hubiese aplastado la cabeza de haberte encontrado.




Nada más imaginarlo, Justímedes se estremeció. Habría luchado contra esa mole de haber estado armado, pero indefenso como iba, poco podía hacer. 

  * ¡Bien! Pues creo que tu justo castigo es que limpies a fondo la letrina y las dos termas. Sí, será lo justo.




 

  * ¿Qué? Ni hablar. Me niego a limpiar eso.




—Pues entonces no comes. Así de claro. Y no me digas que tienes comida en tu bandolera porque ha sido requisada.

Dándole un cubo con agua y otro con varios trapos, Antonius se fue de allí contento, dejando a un más que indignado Justímedes. Una semana entera pasó limpiando las letrinas y las termas. Una semana durante la cual Briano apenas cruzó palabra con él. Una semana que se le hizo eterna. Para su desgracia, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al frenético ritmo de Briano, y por las mañanas necesitaba aliviarse dada las formas en las que se despertaba. Había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello: él no adoraba a Briano. Le era imposible por sus circunstancias pero detestaba que le ignorase de esa forma tan descarada. El resto de esclavos poco a poco fueron dejando de lado su malestar por lo sucedido con Filippo y volvieron a acogerle como uno más. Incluso el bueno de Haníbal le permitió verle en alguna ocasión pero por poco tiempo. 

Ya entrada la tarde, Justímedes se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol mientras un grupo de niños jugaba a unos metros de él. Al sentir unas pisadas, se giró, viendo a Filippo acercarse a él.

—Aquí está el valiente Justímedes. Tú sí que tienes agallas, amigo. 

—Ya ves de qué vale la valentía.

—No quiero repetirme pero ya te lo comenté. Ten paciencia.

—Lo intentaré pero no será fácil. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Mucho mejor. Pero no sería conveniente que nos veamos mucho, más andando cerca Antonius.

—Viejo chivato. Seguro que fue él quien se lo dijo.

—Puede pero… mejor dejarlo. Pronto habrá nuevas oportunidades, ya verás. No creo que tarden mucho en salir de campaña. Si consigues esquivar al viejo Antonius y los soldados, estarás fuera pronto.

 

Ese día, Briano llegó pronto de trabajar. Tenía todo listo para la próxima campaña que le retendría fuera de la casa durante tres meses. ¡Tres meses! Cuando recibió la orden en principio se alegró pero, conforme su euforia iba disminuyendo, una extraña sensación se instaló en su estomago. No dándole mayor importancia, fue a su habitación para guardar bajo llave todo aquello que, durante su ausencia, debía estar fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Alertado por su llegada, Justímedes fue a su habitación. Nada más llegar le encontró rebuscando varios cajones para dejar todo lo que sacaba sobre la cama. 

—Toma todos esos pergaminos y sígueme —le ordenó sin apenas mirarle. 

Abriendo la puerta que conducía a su despacho, Justímedes comenzó a subir por la escalera despacio. Al llegar a la sala, no pudo menos que asombrarse. 

—Déjalos ahí, en ese cofre. 

Haciendo lo que le había pedido, Justímedes se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

—¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decirme? ¿Sólo órdenes?

—Me voy durante tres meses. Antonius está un tanto… mayor para ciertos recados. Tú te encargarás de algunos. 

—¿Tres meses? 

—Sí. Ya sé que te alegras, es más, os alegráis todos. Pero volveré, que no os quepa duda. 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Justímedes siguió guardando todo cuanto éste le daba. Tras tenerlo todo listo, Briano le alcanzó varios pergaminos, un pequeño botecito de tinta y un par de plumas.

—Ten, a cualquier incidencia, quiero que me avises. Por mínima que sea, ¿entendido?

—Claro. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. Quiero que lleves este brazalete y me lo devuelvas cuando esté de vuelta —comentó para, tras quitarse el brazalete, tomar el brazo libre de Justímedes para colocárselo. 

—Si intentas escapar, mandaré que te corten el brazo. Porque del resto del cuerpo, me encargaré yo. 

—Disfrutarías con ello, ¿no?

—No soy un sádico sanguinario, sólo quiero saber hasta qué punto puedo volver a confiar en ti. 

Sin saber por qué, aquellas palabras le dolieron más que la bofetada de Antonius. 

—Soy hombre de palabra. Si quieres el brazalete, lo tendrás.

—Eso espero.

 

—Es… imperdonable.

—No vale de nada que te lamentes, Antonius. Siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido y ahora no va a ser menos.

—Pero Tesa, tenías que haberle visto. Buscándole desesperado por toda la casa, cómo se puso al saber que se había ido. Me tomo la justicia por mi mano, ¡y mira como me lo paga!

—Jajaja tanta guerra le está dejando loco. A mi modo de ver, hiciste bien. Se le están pegando sus tonterías. 

—Ojalá solo fuesen tonterías…

Dejando la vasija que portaba en el suelo, Tesa puso los brazos en jarras. — ¿Estás insinuando que se está enamorando de ese muchacho?

—Mencionar el amor es como mencionar el universo, Tesa. No, no creo que sea tanto.

  * ¡Que los dioses nos asistan! Ya lo que nos faltaba, y todo por meter la polla donde no debe.




—Tesa por favor…

Rompiendo la rama que tenía entre sus dedos, Filippo fue hacia su habitación iracundo. Sus planes sufrirían un ligero cambio. Briano ocuparía el lugar de Antonius. Por el camino se aseguró de que nadie lo siguiese. Una vez dentro, echó la cortina y tras varias mantas bien colocadas, sacó un pequeño cofre. En el mismo tenía varios frascos y algunos saquitos. El contenido de todos, mezclados de determinada forma, podían llegar a ser fatales. Tomando una pequeña nota del fondo, la leyó con detenimiento. Prepararía un brebaje lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a un caballo. Esa sería la única forma de poder deshacerse de Briano. Sabía que surtiría efecto, pues la misma había sido probada con Antonius, quien en ocasiones, sentía como la cabeza se le iba. Tomando un pequeño frasco vacío, comenzó a preparar el veneno con gran concentración. 

Durante los tres meses que duró la campaña, las cosas en la casa habían transcurrido con relativa normalidad. Justímedes asumió parte del mando pese a las continuas quejas de Antonius. En la primera misiva que envío a Briano le comentó lo sucedido y su respuesta fue contundente. Desde entonces, Antonius tan sólo se acercaba a Justímedes para ayudarle en sus quehaceres. Todo lo referente a la correspondencia, compras y demás asuntos los llevaba con facilidad. Esa actividad le permitía estar fuera de la casa durante el mayor tiempo posible, evitando pensar en nada que no fuesen sus tareas. Debía trazar un plan para escapar pero necesitaba dinero, o al menos, tener el suficiente como para poder huir sin ser visto, y partir hacia Grecia. Sus ahorros fueron incrementando poco a poco pero aun eran insuficientes. Los pequeños gastos que realizaba eran para obtener libros o algunas túnicas de mejor calidad que las que tenía en casa. Alguna que otra vez, Filippo decidía acompañarle pese a los gruñidos de Antonius. Mientras uno compraba lo necesario para los establos, el otro acababa los recados que debía hacer.

Faltaban unos tres días antes de la llegada de Briano cuando ambos decidieron salir a tomar algo. Hacía demasiado calor y aun les quedaba un largo trecho hasta volver a la casa. Tras apurar más de dos jarras de vino en una taberna, Justímedes se sintió algo mareado. La comida que le habían servido fue demasiado escasa para la cantidad de vino que tomó y comenzó a sentir un poco de sopor. 

—Paremos en algún sitio, por favor. 

—Bueno, aquí cerca vive una amiga mía que quizás nos deje descansar un rato. Hace demasiado calor para estar fuera. Si seguimos aquí acabaremos abrasados.

Caminando entre los callejones y con algo de dificultad, llegaron a un edificio del cual salían continuamente hombres y mujeres. Pensando que se trataba de una taberna, Justímedes accedió a ir al mismo. Al entrar, hubo algo que le llamó la atención: las paredes estaban adornadas con escenas eróticas. 

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¡Filipo! Dichosos los ojos.

Alzando la mirada, Justímedes vio a una mujer, ataviada con una túnica de color naranja, acompañado de una discreta toga. El pelo rojizo, sus ojos pintados de tal modo que resaltaban sus ojos verdes. Iba cubierta completamente de anillos, pulseras y collares. Esta se acercó a Filippo para abrazarle fuertemente y luego, lanzar una mirada sorprendida hacia él.

—Vaya, que bien acompañado vienes. ¿A qué debo el honor, o mejor dicho, qué queréis? Hoy estamos un tanto ocupados.

—Una habitación para nosotros solos.

—Cariño, sabes cuales son las reglas y eso no… oh, creo que puedo hacer una excepción —dijo tras recibir de manos de Filipo un pequeño saquito con varias monedas de oro. 

—Para nosotros solos. Sin compañía y nadie que nos moleste. Si puedes traer algo de vino, estaría sumamente agradecido.

—El vino corre por mi cuenta. Tenemos que cuidar a nuestros clientes más selectos. Esperadme aquí, en seguida vuelvo.

 

—Filipo… ¿esto es lo que creo que es?

—Es amiga mía, tranquilo. Nadie vendrá a hacernos nada. Estaremos tranquilos, descansaremos y volveremos a casa.

—Pero es un lupanar*. Yo nunca me he visto en la necesidad de venir a sitios como este.

—Tú no pero algunos sí. 

—Chicos, por aquí por favor.

Intentando no tropezar, ambos subieron por la escalera hasta el piso superior. Observando el largo pasillo que se abría ante ellos, Justímedes no pudo evitar el asombrarse al ver que en cada puerta, había un pequeño grabado sobre las diferentes especialidades de las personas que allí trabajaban. Al entrar en la habitación, Justímedes pudo ver cómo había dos camas separadas pegadas a cada pared, en medio de las mismas una mesa con una jarra de vino y dos copas, así como algo de fruta. Para acomodarse, varios cojines sobre una gran alfombra.

Aprovechando el asombro de Justímedes, Filippo sacó una pequeña bolsita de su bandolera, vertiendo parte del contenido en una de las copas. Rápidamente guardó la bolsa y vertió vino en la misma, cediéndosela a Justímedes.

—No debería…

—Qué más da, estamos nosotros solos. Descansemos un poco, nos lo tenemos merecido. 

Sonriendo, Justímedes tomó la copa, dándole un largo sorbo. Filipo, bebiendo también, le observó atento.

 

Sintió un escalofrío. Hacía demasiado calor y el aire parecía haberse negado a correr por aquel lugar. Mianus, quien se acercó a él al ver su palidez, esperó a que éste dejase sus cosas sobre el carruaje.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí. Ya todo está listo para poder partir. En cuanto se reúnan todos y hagamos recuento, nos vamos. 

—¿Se me permite una observación?

—Claro, porqué no. 

—¿Estás bien? Oh, no pongas esa cara. Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Estoy bien. ¿Qué te hace dudar de ello?

—Estás más arisco, poco hablador y más gruñón. Podría ser comprensible dado que, bueno, ya sabes, no tenemos con qué desahogarnos. Pero te conozco demasiado bien y sé cuando te pasa algo.

—No es lugar para hablar de eso, ni el momento adecuado.

—¿Tiene que ver con ese esclavo tuyo?

Al mencionarle a Justímedes, Briano no pudo evitar el tensarse. Mianus, quien estaba atento, suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Hay algo que no me quieras contar?

—Llevo varias noches soñando con esa vieja bruja. Sueños demasiado extraños. 

—Deberías descansar. Aprovecha los días que tenemos de descanso y vete a la playa. Hace mucho que no vas a la villa, ¿Verdad?

—Bastante, la tengo algo olvidada. Tienes razón, debería aprovechar y encargarme un poco de ponerlo todo al día.

—Y descansar. Yo aprovecharé para visitar a mis padres. Hace mucho que apenas se de ellos. Creo, sinceramente, que esta vez sí necesitamos olvidarnos de algunas cosas.

Asintiendo, Briano caminó hacia el numeroso grupo para dar nuevas órdenes. Volvían a casa. 

 

Apoyándose en una de las paredes, Justímedes sintió como todo de nuevo comenzaba a dar vueltas sin parar. Justo llevaba tres días encontrándose mal pero no quiso avisar a nadie para no alertarles. No sabía que podía ser: no había tomado nada en mal estado, tampoco había abusado del vino ni se había expuesto demasiadas horas al sol. Durmió todo cuanto pudo y más pero aun así su cuerpo parecía no responder. A veces sentía frío y otras, calor. Una leve capa de sudor le bañaba continuamente y de seguir así, pronto le descubrirían. Pensó en qué podía haber pasado y lo único que le vino a la mente fue su estancia en aquel lupanar con Filipo. Como tras beber, ambos cayeron sobre la alfombra enredados, besándose, acariciándose con desespero. Tensándose cuando, nada más ser penetrado bruscamente por Filipo, de sus labios salió el nombre de Briano. Aquello fue un error, un grandísimo error. Quería a Filipo pero no de la forma en la que él decía amarle. Tras su encuentro comenzó a sentirse mal, yendo cada vez a peor. 

Cuando consiguió recuperarse un poco, se dirigió a su habitación. De camino a la misma se topó con una de las esclavas, quien nada más verle, dejó caer el cesto que llevaba. 

—Estás pálido…

Apenas acabó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Justímedes perdió el conocimiento, cayendo al suelo de bruces. 

 

Cayó la noche cuando Briano llegó a la casa. Tras ser recibido por algunos esclavos, le extrañó el comportamiento de los mismos. Todos cuchicheaban e iban de un lado para otro. Algo más lento que de costumbre, Antonius se acercó a él. 

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo? Se te ve cansado.

—Mucho trabajo, lo de siempre. Tengo la sensación de que ocultáis algo.

—Oh no, no. A eso venía. No es nada grave pero uno de los muchachos está enfermo. Una infección según el médico. Ya le ha atendido y está esperando ver cómo responde.

—¿Quién ha enfermado?

—Justímedes.

A paso ligero, tan sólo le dio tiempo de quitarse el casco y dárselo a Antonius antes de entrar en la habitación de Justímedes. Frunciendo el ceño, el médico se encontraba sentado en un pequeño taburete mientras le tomaba el pulso. Sobre el jergón, Justímedes presentaba un aspecto horrible: pálido y cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Una de las muchachas se encontraba a los pies del jergón mojando una toalla en agua fría para luego aplicarla sobre la frente del joven.

—¡Oh, Briano! Me alegro de verte, aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Bueno, tiene una infección. Está muy débil y aun tiene fiebre. Por lo visto lleva así tres días. No sé en qué estaba pensando este muchacho. 

—¿Tres días? ¿Y por qué no ha dicho nada?

—Eh… bueno. No sabría decirte… —dijo mientras miraba a la esclava, quien volvía a remojar la toalla.

—Caelia, déjanos solos. 

Asintiendo, la muchacha salió dejándoles allí solos. Ocupando el lugar que había dejado, Briano se apartó la capa. 

—Por lo poco que he podido averiguar, ha sido forzado. Antes de que digas nada, déjame explicarte. Verás, por lo visto ingirió una buena cantidad de vino cuando salió con uno de tus esclavos. Desconozco su identidad. Éste le invitó de nuevo y vertió alguna sustancia en su copa sin que se diese cuenta. De ese modo pudo aprovecharse mejor de él, sólo que debió hacerlo en pésimas condiciones higiénicas. Este muchacho se ve pulcro y no tiene señales que delaten algún tipo de violencia.

Levantándose, Briano se marchó de allí desoyendo al doctor. Cruzó a paso ligero los patios y el acceso que llevaba hasta los establos. Encontrando a su futura víctima, ignoró deliberadamente el saludo de Haníbal, quien enmudeció al ver su gesto. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, Briano empujó fuertemente a Filippo, quien cayó al suelo.

—¿Pero qué…? Mi señor…

No dejándole continuar, le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago. —Dame una sola razón por la que no te mate ahora mismo, desgraciado —susurró lleno de ira al oído de Filippo, quien permanecía dolorido en el suelo.

—No sé… mi… señor…

—¿No? Qué lástima, porque yo he olvidado la única que podría salvarte.

Tirándole del pelo, Briano arrastró a Filippo hacia la herrería. Haníbal, temiendo lo que podía pasar, corrió hacia ellos.

—¡No! Por favor, os lo suplico, no me matéis. No he hecho nada… yo no…

—Te lo advertí y has desoído mis órdenes. No hay razón por la que deba tenerte aquí.

Revolviéndose, Filippo intentó deshacerse del amarre sin conseguirlo. Sin muchos preámbulos, Briano tomó la primera daga que vio en la herrería, deslizándola acto seguido por el cuello del moreno. Cuando este dejó de moverse, lo dejó caer al suelo junto a la daga.

—Bien, tras este desgraciado accidente, necesito que busques un carromato y un par de hombres. Dales una buena cantidad de monedas para que se deshagan de él. Luego limpia todo esto. 

Aun con las manos manchadas de sangre, Briano volvió donde Justímedes. Al entrar encontró al médico preparando las medicinas. 

—Oh, voy a dejaros esto preparado. Debe ser administrado tres veces a lo largo del día. Un poco por la noche le vendrá bien para que concilie el sueño. El resto debe ser dosificado tal y como dejo aquí escrito. 

Desviando la mirada de sus manos, el médico siguió a lo suyo. Limpiándose con la toalla que había sobre el taburete, Briano tiró ésta al suelo para luego salir de allí. 

 

_Se despertó sobresaltado, en un oscuro bosque. Los árboles mecían sus ramas simulando largos brazos, con afilados dedos, de un modo amenazante. Se incorporó rápidamente, descubriendo que estaba solo. No podía gritar por más que lo intentaba. Ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Frustrado, comenzó a merodear por aquel bosque. Necesitaba encontrar la salida. Unas risas emergieron de entre los frondosos árboles. Siguiéndolas, comenzó a caminar algo más rápido, aumentando a cada paso el volumen de las risas. Justo cuando llegó al centro, las voces cesaron. En su lugar, una espesa niebla comenzó a inundarlo todo. Desconcertado, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo hasta observar cómo esa niebla se convirtió en una inmensa columna, tomando poco a poco la imagen de Hades. Con gesto amenazador, la imagen comenzó a reír fuertemente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Justímedes corrió todo cuanto pudo intentando escapar de él. Justo cuando creyó alcanzar la salida, fue sujetado por una de sus piernas y arrastrado hacia el interior del bosque. Gritó._

Despertó sobresaltado, en una habitación iluminada tenuemente por un par de candelas. Le costó ubicarse pues tanto la cama como las telas que decoraban el mismo no les eran conocidas. Aun jadeante, miró al suelo para comprobar cómo éste era diferente al de su habitación. Mosaicos lo decoraban, al igual que una gran alfombra sobre la que apoyar sus pies. Se frotó los ojos intentando despejarse cuando oyó unos pasos cerca de él.

  * ¿Cómo te encuentras? 




Se giró hacia Briano, quien se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. Llevaba una túnica grisácea, sujetada por un fino cinturón. 

  * Aturdido, he tenido una pesadilla. Le he visto, tan claro, mirándome…




 

  * ¿Y a quién has visto, si puede saberse?




—Hades… quería… me quería.

  * Habrá sido producto de la fiebre. No le des más vueltas. 




 

  * Sé que no ha sido la fiebre. Es un presagio.




Asintiendo, Briano se acercó a él hasta sentarse en un lado de la cama. Sin más, tomó uno de sus brazos con suavidad.

—Veo que has cumplido tu promesa —dijo mientras acariciaba el brazalete que portaba.

—Siempre cumplo mi palabra. Así que te devuelvo el brazalete. 

Con dificultad, Justímedes se lo quitó para dejarlo en sus manos. Sin dejar de mirarle, Briano se colocó el brazalete. Justímedes correspondió su mirada de forma serena. Los meses que había estado fuera habían dejado huella en él: su piel nuevamente bronceada, alguna que otra cicatriz sobre sus brazos y una espesa barba.

—En cuanto mejores partiremos hacia la villa. Llevo demasiado tiempo sin ir por allí y no es conveniente.

—¿Partiremos? ¿Nosotros dos solos?

—Olvidé lo curioso que eres. Sí, nosotros solos. Antonius se queda al mando de la casa. Necesito a alguien ágil e inteligente.

Tras levantarse, Briano salió de allí dejándole solo de nuevo. Una ligera esperanza se apoderó de él. Quizás durante el viaje o en aquella villa, podría escapar. Algo más animado, se recostó para pronto caer dormido. 

 

Sólo pasaron dos días desde su encuentro cuando ambos partieron hacia la costa. El calor reinante durante el camino fue espantoso, y las provisiones que llevaron a duras penas consiguieron mitigar su sed. Tras varias paradas, Justímedes pudo ver a lo lejos el mar, sintiendo como su corazón se henchía a cada paso que daban. Algo más sombrío, Briano observó la villa que comenzaba a mostrarse poco a poco en el horizonte. Demasiados recuerdos y pocos gratos. Mirando de reojo a Justímedes, vio como éste lucía una amplia sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban como jamás los había visto. Podría decir que se le vía feliz.

Minutos después llegaron hasta la puerta de aquel espectacular lugar. Justímedes no pudo evitar el abrir los ojos exageradamente ante el inmenso portal que se interponía entre ellos y la villa en sí. Mientras el esclavo que les llevó hasta allí descargaba sus pertenencias, Briano se adentró en el pórtico principal. Varios esclavos que se encontraban allí trabajando en las porquerizas, corral y bodegas, salieron al oír los caballos. Nada más ver a Briano, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para correr hacia él. Vociferando su llegada, Briano saludó a cada uno de ellos por su nombre, cosa que sorprendió a Justímedes. Éste, aprovechó el tumulto para ojear rápidamente aquella estancia. La distribución era diferente a la del domus donde vivían. Toda la zona en la cual se encontraban los esclavos y los animales se encontraba nada más entrar. Al fondo divisó un patio rodeado de columnas que daba a la residencia donde Briano pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Una voz ronca, llegada a lo lejos, le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cuando se giró, vio a un hombre de edad similar a la de Antonius, quien corrió hacia Briano con los brazos abiertos. Tras fundirse en un gran abrazo e intercambiar un par de palabras, Briano se acercó hasta él.

—Claudio, éste es Justímedes, mi esclavo personal. Justímedes, éste buen hombre es el administrador de esta hacienda. Mi vilicus*. 

Justímedes tan sólo asintió. De tez mucho más morena que Antonius, Claudio era algo más bajito y rechoncho. Vestía una ligera túnica de algodón, apenas un par de brazaletes y sandalias.

—Es muy joven. No es romano, ¿verdad?

—No, es tracio. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo por aquí?

Justímedes se quedó absorto mirando a los esclavos cuando sin más, fue arrastrado por Briano para que les siguiese. Girándose, Justimedes pudo comprobar como el resto de esclavos apenas reparaban en él. 

 

 


	9. Lejanos recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades9_zpsccujx6ln.jpg.html)

Capítulo VIII: Lejanos recuerdos

Procuró por todos los medios no quedarse dormido sobre la mesa. Llevaban largo rato charlando, repasando numerosas cuentas y Justímedes sintió cada vez más y más sueño. El viaje le había dejado agotado: demasiado calor y pocos refrigerios. Aun a pesar de haber sido bien atendidos, tantas cifras le estaban mareando.

—Todas las cuentas son correctas, Briano. No he dejado pasar una durante tu ausencia. Aunque bien es verdad que la villa necesita de algún que otro arreglo.

—Dispón un listado con todo lo necesario. Cuando lo crea conveniente, comenzaremos las obras. Quizás tengas que estar aquí, Justímedes, así que no pierdas detalle.

—Creo que ya ha perdido unos cuantos, mírale.

Nada más decir eso, Briano se giró para ver como Justímedes dormía profundamente sobre la mesa, apoyado sobre sus brazos. Alzando una ceja, sonrió al oír reír a Claudio a su lado.

—Pobre, debe estar muy cansado. Hoy el día ha despertado demasiado caluroso. Ha sido un error por mi parte, deberíais estar descansando.

—Visto lo visto, será lo mejor. Que preparen luego algo ligero para cenar. 

Recogiéndolo todo, Briano fue hacia su habitación tras ordenar que llevaran a Justímedes con él. Dejándole sobre una hamaca, Briano esperó a que saliese su esclavo para poder recostarse sobre la cama. Los leves ronquidos de Justímedes le hicieron reír. Apenas era unos pocos años más joven que él y aun conservaba intacto su capacidad para dormir como un tronco. Cerrando los ojos, Briano intentó relajarse, ayudado por el sonido del mar. Las olas rompiendo en la orilla de la playa, la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana le indujeron a un suave sopor. 

Entre sueños, recordó todas las veces que bajaba hasta la playa con ella. Juegos con arena, con piedras, en el mismo mar. Las olas les acompañaban con sus juegos para años después, completar su entrenamiento. Largas brazadas hasta una zona señalizada para luego volver, acompañar a su padre en algunos paseos para conocer todo el manejo referente a la navegación. Las cenas en el patio bajo el cielo estrellado, con el mar como único acompañante. Todo ensombrecido por aquel suceso que aun le pesaba en el corazón. 

Cuando despertó, vio a Justímedes asomado en la ventana en completo silencio. El sol brillaba en sus cabellos, algo más largos que la última vez. Su piel había adquirido un ligero bronceado que acentuaba aun más el cristalino azul de sus ojos. Sus gruesos labios esbozaban una ligera sonrisa. Acercándose a él, se situó detrás, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y le besó en el cuello. Sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció entre sus brazos, casi imperceptiblemente, pero su gesto no varió.

—El lugar al cual has ido debe ser mucho mejor que éste, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó Briano para luego morderle suavemente en el cuello.

—Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos el mar. Sentir la arena bajo mis pies, la fuerza de las olas…

—Bajemos entonces. A esta zona no puede acceder nadie, así que no habrá problema. 

—Pero me verán desde aquí… —protestó mientras salían.

—Nadie estará pendiente de nosotros, créeme. Pobre del que lo haga.

Con la túnica como única vestimenta, Briano bajó a la playa acompañado por Justímedes, quien aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo. Cuando apenas unos metros le separaban de su destino, Justímedes no pudo reprimirse y salió corriendo hacia la orilla. Justo cuando iba a recriminarle su actitud, Briano sonrió pícaramente al ver su cuerpo desnudo entre las olas, para finalmente perderse entre ellas. 

—Bien, es joven. Tiene ímpetu, como yo. Así que quizás… no deba ser muy severo cuando decida castigarle.

Su risa le empujó a desnudarse y adentrarse en el cálido mar. Dentro del agua, Justímedes se movía con naturalidad, como si formase parte de él. No teniendo que nadar mucho para llegar hasta él, Justímedes le sonrió como si le hubiese hecho el mejor de los regalos. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, Briano le apartó algunos mechones de la cara para luego, besarle goloso. Sus labios, con un toque salado, consiguieron excitarle rápidamente, profundizando el beso. Como la primera vez, Justímedes intentó resistirse pero el agua era un impedimento contra el que no podía luchar. Sintiendo como este se rozaba contra su cadera, su resistencia iba mermando a la par que su voluntad. ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que cada vez que le besaba perdía la razón? ¿Por qué con Lisipo todo era más dulce, suave y con Briano todo era más lujurioso? Miles de preguntas comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza mientras Briano aprovechaba para alzarle. Como por instinto, Justímedes se abrazó a él, enlazando sus piernas sobre sus caderas. Con bastante maestría, Briano le penetró mientras capturaba de nuevo sus labios. Cerrando los ojos, Justímedes se dejó hacer hasta que ambos estallaron de placer. 

 

Sentados en la orilla, Briano obligó a Justímedes a sentarse entre sus piernas, dejando que las tímidas olas bañaran sus pies. Sin dejar de acariciarle los brazos, y aprovechando su posición, Briano comenzó a contarle el motivo por el cual había pasado tanto tiempo desde su última visita. Como transcurrió su infancia en aquella villa, la muerte de sus padres y como después se vio forzado a ir a otra ciudad para formarse un futuro.

—Saber que mis padres murieron aquí es algo que aun me pesa.

—Es por eso que has tardado tanto en venir, ¿verdad? —preguntó Justímedes tras pasar largo rato en silencio.

—En efecto. Aun siento como si la culpa hubiese sido mía. Fui el único que salió con vida.

Girándose para encararle, Justímedes se arrodilló frente a él. —Entonces nadie mejor que tú para comprender como me siento. Tu ejército mató a mi padre delante de mis narices y no pude hacer nada por él. 

—No es lo mismo…

—¡Claro que lo es! También los mataron, ¿no es así?

Cayendo en la cuenta de sus palabras, Justímedes se mordió el labio con fuerza. Prometió no decir nada y por no controlarse, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—No te metas en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. Mis padres murieron, cómo lo hicieron solo me atañe a mí. Fin de la cuestión. Volvamos a la casa. 

Levantándose, cogió su túnica para vestirse. Justímedes se levantó encolerizado. 

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Nunca hablas claro! Todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor es raro y misterioso. ¡Nunca quieres hablar de esos temas!

—No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono, ¡jamás! Hablo y hablaré de lo que crea conveniente. Nada debe interesarte mi vida, así como a mí no me interesa la tuya. Limítate a hacer lo que te ordeno y todo irá bien. 

—¡Maldita sea! Porque no tengo una piedra a mano, sino te reventaba la cabeza ¡asqueroso romano!

—Te estás pasando Justímedes. Como me enfade, vas a tener problemas.

—¿Más de los que tengo ahora? Sólo me usas para tu antojo, ¿qué hombre con algo de dignidad soportaría eso? 

—Tú, por ejemplo.

Apretando los puños, Justímedes se abalanzó sobre él hasta tumbarle. Sorprendido por el ataque, Briano pronto se hizo con el control de la situación sujetando a Justímedes por los brazos, evitando así que le golpease en la cara. 

—Nunca he dudado de tu fuerza… pero no es momento…

Apretando los dientes, Justímedes aplicó más fuerza aún, intentando darle una patada. Al ver sus intenciones, Briano cruzó una de sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Con rapidez, dejó a Justímedes bajo su cuerpo: sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras su rodilla descansaba sobre su pecho, apretando. 

—Sabes demasiado bien que podría matarte ahora mismo, lanzar tu cuerpo al mar y nadie preguntaría por ti. ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de morir, eh?

—Admito que no he sido demasiado rápido pero jamás me ganarías en batalla. No son ganas de morir. Quiero que seas tú el que muera.

—Si tantas ganas tienes de verme muerto, hazlo. 

Nada más decir eso, libró a Justímedes de su amarre, apartándose unos pasos de él. Viéndose libre, éste se levantó y tras tumbar de nuevo a Briano se colocó a horcajadas sobre él mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su cuello, apretando con decisión.

« _Estaba rabioso. Por culpa de ese mal nacido podía haber muerto. Si no se hubiese apartado unos centímetros, la lanza le habría atravesado la cabeza por completo. Entre varios les sujetaron a ambos para no llevar a más la pelea pero la sangre le hervía y no podía dejar las cosas así._

_Aprovechando un descuido de sus entrenadores, ambos se citaron en un lugar apartado para enfrentarse de nuevo. Armados con palos, se enzarzaron en una fuerte lucha. Tras derribarle y justo cuando iba a golpearle en la cabeza, el padre de Justímedes apareció ante ellos._

_—¡Por Zeus! ¡Detente!_

_Al oír la voz de su padre, Justímedes se quedó petrificado. Su compañero, quien aún yacía en el suelo, permaneció en absoluto silencio._

— _¿Puede saberse a qué viene todo esto?_

— _En el entrenamiento casi me mata, padre._

— _¡Esa no es razón para matarle ahora! ¿Dónde quedan todas mis enseñanzas, hijo? Mis consejos… si le matas, todo quedará olvidado. No hagas que me avergüence de ti._

_Lanzando el palo al suelo, Justímedes tendió la mano a su compañero para que pudiese levantarse._

— _La violencia no arregla nada, hijo. Si andas mal con tus compañeros, ¿qué harás llegada una guerra? No quiero ni imaginármelo…»_

Despacio, apartó sus manos con la mirada ida. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento le llegó el recuerdo de aquel suceso? ¿Por qué la voz de su padre sonaba tan clara, como si estuviese allí con él? Incorporándose, se apartó de Briano para ir en busca de su túnica. 

—No me extraña que perdieseis la batalla. Si todos los helenos lucháis así…

—No mereces vivir, pero tampoco es justo que mueras de esta forma. Quizás los dioses tengan preparado algo  _mejor_ para ti. 

 

De vuelta a la villa, Claudio les esperaba con gesto preocupado. — ¿Se puede saber dónde os habéis metido? Estábamos preocupados…

—Arreglando asuntos pendientes. Que preparen el baño.

Asintiendo, Claudio fue a avisar al resto de esclavos mientras Justímedes se limitó a seguir a Briano. Cuando el baño estuvo preparado, les dejaron solos. Tras desvestirse y meterse en la bañera, Briano esperó a Justimedes para que hiciese lo mismo.

—¿Qué estas esperando? 

—Puedo lavarte desde aquí. No tengo porqué meterme dentro.

—Te quiero dentro, ahora. Y sin sandalias.

—Ja, ja. ¿Sabes que podría intentar matarte de nuevo?

—Lo sé —afirmó mientras le hacía hueco— Pero también sé cómo impedirlo.

—¿Ah, sí? Eso habrá que verlo.

Tomando un pequeño trapo untado en aceite, Justímedes lo mojó para comenzar a lavarle. Briano le sujetó por la muñeca, capturando sus labios con fuerza. Al no ofrecer resistencia alguna, Briano profundizó más, hundiendo su lengua, jugando con ella. Se apartó sin avisar, dejando a Justímedes confundido.

—¿Lo ves?

Cayendo en la cuenta de lo sucedido, Justímedes dejó caer el trapo para frotarse con fuerza los labios mientras Briano rió a carcajadas. 

Tras una cena ligera, Justímedes salió al patio, dejando a Briano en el salón principal junto a Claudio. Le aburrían todas esas gestiones sobre la casa, cuentas y demás. No eran suyas, ¿para qué llevarlas? Ya estaba Claudio para eso. Sonriendo, recordó las tardes y noches que pasaba su padre junto al administrador para cuadrar las cuentas. Sin quererlo, recordó la discusión que mantuvo con Briano en la tarde. Según le comentó Filipo, sus padres habían sido asesinados. No hubo brotes de peste, tan sólo un plan para deshacerse de la familia al completo. Sin embargo no conseguía entender el porqué de tanto recelo a su pasado, por qué no hablar de él. Si Filipo estuviese allí con él, quizás pudiese contarle algo más. Apenas susurró su nombre, recordó la estancia en el lupanar y la infección que brotó días después. Tras aquello no volvió a verle.

Las voces procedentes del salón le hicieron girarse. Tras una breve pausa, Claudio salió de allí, despidiéndose de él. Bufando, Justímedes se dirigió hacia el salón donde le esperaba Briano. Sentado en el triclinio, tenía la mirada perdida. Centrando su atención en los papeles que había sobre la mesa, Justímedes se sentó a su lado, ojeándolos.

—No es necesario que los veas ahora. Más adelante necesitarás saber cual es cada uno y para qué sirven.

—De eso se encarga Claudio, no tengo por qué saberlo.

—Deberás. Cuando me vaya, te quedarás aquí hasta que disponga lo contrario. Se iniciarán las obras y mientras Claudio se encarga de ello, tú te encargarás del resto de tareas.

  * ¿Vas a dejarme aquí solo? No conozco a nadie…




 

  * Tienes facilidad para hacer amigos, aunque te lo advierto, nadie debe tocarte.




Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Justímedes siguió a lo suyo. Apenas tomó un par de papeles, sintió la cálida mano de Briano sobre su muslo.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —dijo palmeando su muslo.

—Aquí estoy bien. 

—Que te gusta hacerte de rogar, por favor —dijo para tomarle por la cintura y sentarle en sus muslos, quedando frente a él— ¿Ves qué fácil es?

—Te recuerdo que estamos en el salón y esta situación es un poco comprometida.

Haciendo caso omiso, Briano le abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven. Aspirando su aroma, comenzó a depositar suaves besos sobre su cuello. 

—¿ Es que nunca tienes suficiente?

—De ti, no. 

Tras oír sus palabras, Justímedes sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago, el cual continuó cuando los labios de Briano se encontraron con los suyos. Llevaban así largo tiempo cuando Claudio, quien había olvidado los papeles, volvió al salón a por ellos. Parando en seco, Claudio apenas pudo carraspear al verles de semejante guisa: Justímedes sentado sobre Briano, sus brazos enlazados tras la cabeza de éste, mientras las manos de Briano recorrían el cuerpo del joven sin reparo alguno. Pasó varios minutos en espera de que se percatasen de su presencia, pero al ver que continuaban sin inmutarse decidió irse. 

Apenas Briano oyó como alguien cerraba la puerta, aumentó la intensidad del beso así como la de sus caricias. Sin darle tregua alguna a su boca, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus nalgas, rozando con descuido su entrada. Sin nada con lo que lubricarle, Briano acercó un par de dedos hasta la boca de Justímedes. Suficientemente ensalivados, los llevó con rapidez hasta la entrada del rubio, quien se quejó levemente. Frotándose contra él, Justímedes intentó apoyar sus rodillas sobre el triclinio, levantando un poco su cuerpo, facilitando así el trabajo a Briano. Descendiendo muy despacio, Justímedes se mordió el labio al sentirle en su interior. Sujetándole por la cadera, con su mano libre comenzó a masturbarle al mismo tiempo que embestía en su interior. Con los ojos cerrados le era más fácil concentrarse, no pensar en él como su amante. Pero por más que lo intentaba, Justímedes sólo veía su rostro, sólo oía su voz. Era él continuamente, ya no había rastro de Lisipo. Arañó su espalda con fuerza cuando rozó aquel punto que le desarmaba, gimiendo con fuerza su nombre.

Tan solo le bastó oír su nombre, susurrado roncamente, para derramarse en su interior. Sujetándole fuertemente, Briano volvió a besarle hasta sentir como su simiente comenzaba a deslizarse por sus muslos. 

 

Los días pasaron, despertando juntos con el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas. Durante esas noches, ninguno de los dos tuvo pesadilla alguna. Por las mañanas, ambos salían a pasear por la playa, nadar, llegando incluso a comer allí. Por las tardes, dormitaban al fresco, evitando el intenso calor. Llegada la noche salían a alguna taberna, lugar de encuentro de los viejos amigos de Briano. Aprovechando una de las noches en la cual, Briano bebió un poco de más, Justímedes le dejó dormitando en su dormitorio para, con mucho cuidado, salir en busca de Claudio. Encontrándole en el patio, descansando, se sentó frente a él.

  * Justímedes, ¿no deberías estar durmiendo?

  * Briano ronca demasiado cuando bebe. 




Riendo ante aquel comentario, Justímedes se relajó un poco más. —En realidad vengo a preguntarte algo. Sé que él no me dirá nada, es más, es muy hermético con respecto a ese tema. Pero veo justo el saber qué pasó en realidad.

  * ¿Te refieres a sus padres, verdad? Aquello fue un golpe tremendo para todos. Nadie podía imaginar lo que sucedió. Fue… una desgracia. 




 

  * ¿Por qué les envenenaron?




 

  * Briano viene de una familia patricia, y como comprenderás, tenían un gran poder. Además de esta villa poseían varias repartidas por otras ciudades, incluida Roma. En su día fueron bastante envidiados.




 

  * Pero si no tenían poder político…




 

  * Un hermano de Attilio, Marcius, no aceptaba el poder que su hermano sabiamente había conseguido con gran esfuerzo. Es un rumor, pero tengo entendido que se enamoró de Julia perdidamente y ante la negativa de ésta a contraer matrimonio con él, Marcius encolerizó. Ambos mantuvieron en secreto aquel detalle hasta que nació Briano. 




Haciendo una pausa, Claudio cerró los ojos unos segundos. Expectante, Justímedes se removió un poco en su sitio.

  * En la presentación de Briano, como su primogénito, Marcius no fue convocado. Attilio lo hizo para evitar algún incidente y aquello solo consiguió avivar aun más su odio hacia él. Con el nacimiento de Livia, Marcius enloqueció del todo.

  * Pero siendo su hermano, ¿cómo pudo actuar así?

  * Aun eres joven para haber sentido la llamada de Cupido, o Eros, como vosotros le llamáis. Cuando la pasión invade tu alma, no hay forma de calmarla. 




Frunciendo el ceño, a punto estuvo de rebatirle pero decidió no hacerlo. Lisipo, muy a su pesar, había muerto. Aunque aún mantenía su amor por él. Sólo que últimamente se sentía un tanto perdido con respecto a Briano. ¿Sería eso lo que le pasaba a Briano? Rió mentalmente, eso era imposible.

—Marcius planeó una venganza contra su hermano, en la cual, los mataría a todos. Gracias a los dioses, Briano ese día enfermó y no acudió a la fiesta que sus padres prepararon con la llegada del verano. Camuflado entre los presentes, envenenó las copas y platos que ellos degustarían. Minutos después, caían fulminados. 

  * ¿Por qué se dijo entonces que fue la peste? 




 

  * Para acallar las malas lenguas, aunque en su círculo sabían realmente qué había pasado. Cuando se ordenó arrestar a Marcius, este había escapado. Gracias a Júpiter, pocos meses después le encontraron, ajusticiándolo al momento. 




 

Observando el semblante serio de Justímedes, Claudio sonrió levemente. — Briano lo pasó muy mal, llegando a culparse de la muerte de sus padres. Creo que aún sigue haciéndolo…

  * Pero él no tiene culpa, no tiene por qué torturarse así.




 

  * Eso es algo que solo él sabe. Así que, sigue mi consejo. No le atosigues con ese tema. 




Asintiendo, Justímedes se despidió de él para volver al dormitorio. Nada más llegar, vio a Briano dormir profundamente. Con sumo cuidado, se deslizó a su lado, en espera de Morfeo.

Llegada la mañana, Briano despertó solo. Aun en duermevela, llevó su mano hasta el hueco que debía estar ocupando Justímedes, encontrándolo vacío. Despertando del todo, suspiró fuertemente. Tras levantarse de la cama, y aun desperezándose, se asomó por la ventana. La brisa del mar inundó sus sentidos, haciéndole sonreír. A lo lejos, en la playa, divisó la figura de Justímedes, quien nadaba de un lado a otro sin cesar. Buscando una túnica para poder bajar, Briano pidió a uno de sus esclavos que preparase una cesta con algo de comida y vino. Con todo listo, ambos bajaron a la playa. Apenas llegaron, Justímedes emergió de entre las olas, moviendo la cabeza rápidamente para quitarse el exceso de agua. Tras dejar todo preparado, Briano despidió al esclavo, quien volvió a la villa algo acalorado. 

  * Iba a reprenderte el no estar en mi cama para darme los buenos días, pero con semejante imagen, creo que no puedo quejarme.

  * No podía dormir, roncas como un cerdo. 

  * ¿Un cerdo? Yo que tú moderaría un poco el lenguaje, ¿qué formas son esas de hablarme?

  * Compartimos lecho, me tomas a tu antojo. Creo que tengo derecho, al menos, a decir que roncas como un cerdo. 

  * Veo que te has levantado gracioso.

  * La brisa marina me despeja la mente. 

  * Y la visión de tu cuerpo, nubla la mía. 




Cayendo en la cuenta, Justímedes cerró los ojos unos segundos. Tras abrirlos, buscó su túnica, se la colocó y se sentó al lado de Briano, dejando únicamente el cesto entre ambos. Abriéndolo, Justímedes comenzó a sacar algunos cuencos, debidamente tapados, una hogaza de pan, una jarra con vino y un par de vasos. Justo cuando iba a empezar a comer, Briano le dio un manotazo.

  * No tan deprisa, pequeño descarado. Creo justo, por haberme dicho que ronco como un cerdo, que seas tú el que me dé de comer. 

  * ¿Qué? Tú tienes dos hermosas manos para poder alimentarte, yo no tengo por qué hacerlo.

  * Bien, en ese caso, tú no comes pero me servirás de bandeja. Túmbate.

  * ¿Qué? ¡Y un cuerno! No pienso quedarme aquí mirando mientras tú comes. ¿Y qué es eso de usarme de bandeja? ¿Quién demonios te has creído que eres?

  * Tu dueño, amo, señor… ¿he de seguir?

  * ¡Eres un depravado!

  * ¿Vas a seguir? —preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia él con aire felino— ¿O he de hacerte callar? 




Imaginando su estratagema, Justímedes cogió a tientas un trozo de membrillo que rápidamente llevó hasta los labios de Briano. Abriendo la boca despacio, dejó que deslizara con suavidad aquel manjar para luego, sujetar su mano, lamiendo así sus dedos. Sintiendo un cosquilleo familiar en la base de su espalda, Justímedes se apresuró a soltar su mano para tomar otro trozo. Sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, acabaron con todas las provisiones que había en la cesta. 

Entre las actividades varias y alguna que otra visita, los días pasaron ligeros para Justímedes, quien poco a poco comenzó a tomar aquella casa como la suya propia. Pese a su escepticismo, hizo buenas migas con Claudio, con el cual charlaba siempre que Briano estaba descansando. Pese a su terquedad, poco a poco se sentía más cómodo junto a él. Discutían todos los días pero, aconsejado por Claudio, dejó a un lado el tema de sus padres. E incluso el suyo propio.

_«—Debes ser más inteligente, astuto. Pensar como un romano. Sólo así podrás comprenderlos. También evitarás algún que otro disgusto._

— _Lo intento pero es… hay cosas con las que no puedo, Claudio._

— _Pues aguanta, es lo único que queda. Mira, Briano no es malo. Al contrario: es una maravillosa persona. Si te ha elegido ten por seguro que no dejará que nada malo te pase. Siempre que no le hagas enfadar._

_—Lo hago todos los días. Siempre estamos discutiendo._

_—Vuestras discusiones son dignas de ver, jajaja. Menudos espectáculos montáis. Ni en el circo se ve algo parecido. Solo te recomendaría una cosa: no te enamores de él._

_—¿Cómo podría enamorarme de él? Eso es impensable._

_—No tanto como tú crees. No tanto…»_

—Si por mí fuese, no me iría de aquí jamás.

Las palabras de Justímedes pillaron a Briano de sorpresa, quien comenzó a despojarse de su túnica para nadar un rato.

  * ¿Por qué lo dices?

  * Me recuerda mucho a mi hogar. De pequeño, solía bajar siempre a la playa. Me gustaba jugar con la arena, luchar con las olas. Tumbarme bajo el sol.

  * Todos los niños hacen lo mismo. Yo prefería ir a buscar lugares ocultos. ¿Ves aquella montaña de allí, a lo lejos? Está formada por varias cuevas. Cuando era pequeño, mi padre me llevaba allí siempre que podía. Por entonces estaba obstinado en que ese lugar albergaba el palacio de Poseidón. Que allí se escondía y que, cuando se enfadaba, salía para hundir todos los barcos que encontraba a su paso.




Sonriendo, Justímedes se sentó a su lado. — A mí me gustaba recolectar conchas. Siempre buscaba las más extrañas para regalárselas a mi madre. Luego ella hacía collares que sólo lucía cuando íbamos a la playa. 

  * ¿Ibais solos?

  * Mmm no. Casi siempre me acompañaban los hijos de los esclavos. Mis primos vivían muy lejos y rara vez venían a visitarnos —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Estábamos bien así. ¿Y tú?

  * Lo mismo. Antes de nacer mi hermana siempre iba con algunos de los esclavos o con Mianus. Para mi suerte vivíamos cerca y sus padres le permitían pasar largas temporadas con nosotros. Aunque siempre acabábamos metiéndonos en líos.

  * ¿Por qué será que no me extraña?

  * Tú, precisamente, no eres muy bueno que pueda decirse. Es más, últimamente estás demasiado travieso y respondón. 

  * ¿Ah sí? Siempre he sido muy rebelde.

  * Pues habrá que corregirlo.




Alzando una ceja, Justímedes sonrió pícaro. — Eso si consigues darme alcance.

Apenas hubo acabado de contestarle, salió corriendo por la orilla seguido de Briano. Sus risas llenaron aquella playa, llamando la atención de Claudio, quien les vigilaba a lo lejos. 

Considerando el quedarse o no más tiempo, finalmente Briano resolvió el volver pronto. Eran muchas las cosas que aun tenía que resolver. Con todo listo, Justímedes ayudó a Briano a llevar algunas de sus pertenencias hacia el carromato que le llevaría de vuelta a la casa. 

—Dentro de una semana mandaré a alguien para recogerte. Hasta entonces debes permanecer aquí. Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería, que ya nos vamos conociendo.

—Para hacernos un favor podrías perderte por el camino, tomar un sendero equivocado o algo así —contestó Justímedes sonriendo.

—Ya sé que me echarás de menos pero, lo siento por ti. Tengo muy buen sentido de la orientación. ¡Claudio! Notifícame de cuantos cambios se produzcan. 

Sin mirar atrás, Briano salió rumbo a la casa con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonriendo también, Justímedes siguió a Claudio para comenzar con las tareas de ese día. Pasada una semana, tal y como le dijo Briano, uno de los esclavos fue en su busca. Con la promesa de volver a verles, Justímedes se despidió de todos. Durante el camino sintió un fuerte cruce de sentimientos: por un lado se sentía triste por dejar aquella casa atrás. Era lo más parecido al palacio donde vivió y le habían tratado demasiado bien. Todos los días bajó a la playa, recorrió los aledaños y se movió con una libertad que carecía en la ciudad. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba que vería de nuevo a Briano, un extraño hormigueo se instalaba en su estómago no dejándole siquiera comer. Él no tenía semejanza alguna con Lisipo, pero era aún más hermoso. Le gustaban sus ojos. Si se enfadaba estos tornaban a un verde más profundo. Si estaba contento, algunos destellos marrones le daban un toque casi mágico. Cuando la lujuria le poseía, sus ojos ennegrecían. 

En ocasiones tenía la sensación de que Briano le observaba continuamente. Daba igual lo que él estuviese haciendo que allí estaba él. No importaba tampoco la distancia, sus ojos siempre se encontraban con los suyos. Muchas ocasiones, cuando esto ocurría, apartaba su mirada, como si hubiese sido pillado en falta. Otros sin embargo, la intensificaba. Era algo curioso, sin duda. Otro detalle que no pasó por alto fue su sueño. Debía estar acostumbrado a dormir solo pero cuando lo hacía con él, su rostro siempre estaba relajado. Aunque para ello debía estar tocando alguna parte de su cuerpo: su cintura, su pierna, o incluso su cuello. Sabía que él no era consciente de ello, porque cuando no se encontraba en la cama, arrastraba su mano en busca de su cuerpo, relajándose de nuevo cuando le encontraba. 

Negando con la cabeza, Justímedes comprobó que ya habían llegado. Antonius salió a su encuentro, seguido de un par de muchachos. 

  * ¡Justímedes! Qué alegría verte de nuevo, muchacho —dijo para luego abrazarle fuertemente—. Te ves bien, sí. Muy bien —afirmó mientras le palmeaba la espalda.




 

  * Aquel lugar es maravilloso, me recordó mucho mi ciudad. Aunque estaba un tanto descuidado.




 

  * Lo sé, lo sé. Este muchacho es un caso. Ya le dijimos que debía tener más en cuenta aquella villa pero bueno, nunca es tarde. Ven, ven. Hay cosas por hacer antes de que Briano vuelva.




 

  * ¿No está? —preguntó algo desanimado, lo cual sorprendió a Antonius.




 

  * No, no. Tiene que trabajar. Aunque se ve que ese retiro le ha sentado bien. Está de muy buen humor últimamente. 




Siguiéndole, Justímedes vio como pasaban de largo de su habitación para, patio tras patio, llegar hasta el dormitorio principal.

  * ¿Qué hacemos aquí? 




 

  * A partir de hoy y por orden de Briano dormirás en su misma habitación. Hemos dispuesto tu jergón a ese lado —comentó señalando una zona cercana a las columnas donde se encontraba su jergón y un pequeño arcón— y dentro de ese arcón tienes todas tus cosas. Puedes revisarlas por si falta algo, pero puedo asegurarte que está todo.




Despacio, Justímedes se acercó al arcón para abrirlo. Tal y como le había dicho Antonius, todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí, incluido el dinero que tenía ahorrado. Los libros emergieron del fondo, haciéndole sonreír.

  * Bien, sobre aquella cómoda tienes un par de… regalos para ti. Briano quiere que te los pongas cuando él llegue y le esperes aquí. 




 

  * ¿Qué me los ponga? ¿Aquí? Pero y cuando ceno… además, ¿por qué tengo que dormir aquí? Mi habitación estaba bien.




 

  * Eso, jovencito, lo sabrás tú mejor que nadie. Yo solo cumplo lo que me pide. Antes de ponértelos te traeré la cena.




 

  * ¿Pero no voy a poder salir de aquí hasta entonces? ¿Y cuando veré a los demás?




—Mañana.

  * ¡¿Mañana?! Pero… —intentó protestar para recibir como respuesta un portazo— ¡Maldito sea! Dejarme aquí encerrado, ¿pero quién se habrá creído? No pienso ponerme nada que haya comprado. Porque además, será como aquella túnica.




Con paso decidido, tomó el par de paquetes que había sobre la cómoda. Tras quitarles el cordel y el papel que los envolvía, descubrió un trozo de tela de seda color negro.

  * ¿Y esto qué es? No pienso ponerme… esto… por Zeus… —acabó susurrando cuando la tela tomó forma entre sus manos dejando a la vista una túnica abierta, con un cinturón a juego. Tocando la tela, sintió una agradable sensación. Con nostalgia recordó las túnicas que vestía en el palacio y la calidad de las telas. Mordiéndose el labio, miró a ambos lados para acto seguido, quitarse la túnica y colocarse la nueva. Fue tan agradable la sensación que tuvo al tenerla puesta que, más animado, corrió en busca de un espejo donde poder verse. Frente al espejo, la imagen que éste le devolvió al Justímedes heredero, aquel que jamás debió dejar Tracia. Aquel que nació para ser rey. Observando sus piernas, sonrió al ver como estas parecían estar más fuertes que las últimas semanas, así como sus brazos. Las horas pasadas en el mar, nadando, le habían tonificado más los músculos y su piel lucía algo más bronceada. Su pelo estaba algo más largo y lacio, nada que ver con los ridículos rizos que le pusieron para aquella fiesta. Todo estaba bien, salvo el collar que llevaba día y noche, recordándole qué era y qué debía hacer.




De intentar escapar de nuevo, sabía que no podría llevarlo puesto. Pero nadie en aquella casa le ayudaría. Tampoco podría pagar a otro herrero para que se lo quitase: nadie le aseguraba que tras darle una inmensa cantidad de oro, este no le fuese a traicionar. Encogiéndose de hombros, fue en busca de uno de sus libros y se sentó sobre la cama para leer.

 

Llegó a casa todo lo rápido que su caballo pudo trotar. Sabía que había llegado y aunque se lo negaba una y mil veces, comenzaba a extrañarlo. Más de una vez tuvo que morderse la lengua al hablar con Mianus sobre su estancia en la villa. Las ocurrencias de Justímedes o sus locuras, como cuando buscó un lugar donde poder saltar para nadar luego a más profundidad. O aquella otra ocasión en la que ambos salieron corriendo desnudos desde la villa hasta llegar a la playa en una competición imaginaria. O todas las noches que yacía junto a él, en su interior, consiguiendo que gimiese su nombre una y otra vez. Si no controlaba sus emociones, aparecería ante los suyos con una generosa erección y no sería agradable. Tan sólo quería llegar y verle, saber que estaba allí esperándole. 

Pasó ante los suyos como un rayo, sin detenerse en saludarlos uno por uno ni dar mayores explicaciones. Sorprendido al encontrar la puerta del dormitorio cerrada, la abrió sin demasiados miramientos para luego cerrarla completamente. Buscándole con la mirada, Briano enmudeció al verle: ladeado, Justímedes permaneció tumbado mientras leía ensimismado un libro. El color de su piel contrastaba con el de la túnica, dándole un aura muy sensual.

—Esperaba otro tipo de recibimiento —dijo mientras se desvestía, atrayendo así la atención de Justímedes. 

Éste al verle, intentó ocultar su sonrisa sin conseguirlo. Dejando el libro a un lado, se incorporó sobre la cama, quedando a una distancia prudencial.

—Puestos a pedir, yo esperaba otro tipo de regalo. Pero no está mal. Es más, podría exigirte túnicas de las más exquisitas telas. Ya que soy tu esclavo…

Asombrado por su descaro, Briano ahogó una fuerte carcajada. Dejándose la túnica como una vestimenta, Briano subió a la cama, quedando a pocos centímetros de él. 

—¿Quieres un trato especial? Vaya… ¿por qué debería hacerte caso?

—Porque me lo merezco. Si soy un rey, debo vestir como tal. Además, creo que me lo estoy ganando, ¿no?

—Puede ser —contestó mientras tomaba un lazo del cinturón, tirando suavemente de el— pero saldrá caro. Creo que deberás esforzarte un poco más. 

  * ¿Un poco más? Me tienes en tu habitación, ya no dispongo ni de espacio propio, ¿qué más quieres?



  * Por esta vez, que seas tú quien haga el trabajo. Si me satisfaces, serás recompensado gratamente.



  * Eso es lo que hago siempre —susurró cerca de sus labios.



  * Demuéstralo.




Tras mirarle fijamente, Justímedes tiró de la túnica de Briano, quitándosela al momento. Empujándole suavemente, le echó sobre la cama para acto seguido, echarse sobre él. Entreabriendo los labios, Briano quiso capturar sus labios no consiguiéndolo. Cuando fue a protestar, gimió suavemente al sentir la lengua de Justímedes recorrer su cuello despacio. A cada trozo de piel que lamía, sentía como su piel se erizaba. A cada mordisco, sus gemidos aumentaban un poco más. Cuando sus dedos se perdieron por sus caderas, su miembro estaba cada vez más duro. Al posar sus labios sobre su falo, Briano se rindió ante él. 

Su lengua le recorrió por completo, saboreándole, acariciando sus testículos a la par. Sintiendo sus dedos enredarse en su pelo, Justímedes le soltó brevemente para darle suaves lametones, intercalándolos con pequeñas mordidas, consiguiendo que Briano tirase fuerte de su pelo. Engulléndola de nuevo, Justímedes aceleró sus movimientos consiguiendo que Briano comenzase a mover sus caderas, gimiendo más fuerte. Tras dar un par de lamidas más, Briano se derramó entre sus labios, llamándole. Sin dejar de lamerle, Justímedes hizo caso omiso a los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Tirando suavemente de sus cabellos, Justímedes trepó por su cuerpo hasta sentir como sus fuertes brazos le atrapaban, sus manos le despojaban de su túnica para luego perderse por su cuerpo. 

 

 


	10. Lucha titánica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades10_zps1r69wgfw.jpg.html)

Capítulo IX: Lucha titánica

 

Nuevas campañas llevaron a Briano fuera de su hogar. Ese año el verano estaba siendo más caluroso que los anteriores, obligando a parar a sus cuadrillas en zonas arboladas o en los ríos próximos. Siempre había soportado el calor con buen ánimo, sin embargo últimamente estaba más irritado. Pronto acabaría, se decía continuamente, intentando despejar así el inmenso calor que sentía. Mianus, quien le seguía de cerca, apaciguaba el calor como buenamente podía. Llevaban dos días acampados y algunos de sus hombres habían enfermado por culpa del calor. De seguir así, tardarían en volver a casa.

—Que los dioses se apiaden de nosotros o moriremos aquí achicharrados —protestó Briano, cobijándose acto seguido bajo su tienda de campaña.

—Respeto las decisiones del César pero esto… Briano, deberías haber hablado con él. Los hombres no aguantarán mucho.

—Lo siento por ellos pero debemos continuar. Eso sí, habrá que hacer algunos cambios. Viajaremos de noche y descansaremos de día, sólo a las horas en las que el sol esté en lo alto. 

Tras un pequeño descanso, un mensajero acudió donde se encontraban ambos. Preguntando por Briano, le entregó un pergamino dirigido a él. Tras salir, Briano lo examinó, sonriendo al ver el remitente de la misma.

  * ¿Problemas en casa? —preguntó Mianus intentando acercarse para leer el contenido.




 

  * No. Sólo di órdenes para que me mantuviesen informado de cualquier cambio que se produjese. 




Levantándose, Briano salió de la tienda en busca de un lugar más privado. Bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, se sentó para, acto seguido, leer la misiva.

« _Roma, a 6 de_ _Sextil (Agosto)._

_Estimado Briano. Siguiendo el consejo de Antonius (que no el tuyo), acepto a mandarte esta misiva. Por desgracia, ha vuelto a enfermar y no ha podido escribirla personalmente. El calor es cada vez mayor y los días muy fatigosos. La actividad del domus sigue su curso normal: los impuestos han sido pagados, la despensa repuesta y tus caballos en perfecto estado. Cualquier persona que venga podrá comprobar que todo está tal y como tú deseas._

_Algunos de los esclavos necesitan hablar contigo a tu vuelta, así que sería preciso que les atendieses. Dejándome así a un lado, que bastante tranquilo estoy sin ti. Y no, no te echo absolutamente de menos. Claro que tampoco me extrañarás a mí. ¿No hace calor allá donde estáis? ¿No podrías perderte de nuevo por aquellos parajes? Creo, sinceramente, que no sabes lo bien que estoy aquí si ti._

_Así que por favor, no vuelvas. Nos va muy bien así._

_Atentamente,_

_Justímedes_ »

  * Desvergonzado. Aun se atreve a desafiarme. Muy bien, tú lo has querido —dijo sonriendo para volver a la tienda y tomar una pluma y un trozo de pergamino bajo la atenta mirada de Mianus.




 

  * ¿Va todo bien?




 

  * Perfectamente. Sólo que hay alguien que por lo visto está buscando que le castigue nada más volver. 




Sentado en un taburete, Briano comenzó a escribir bajo la atenta mirada de Mianus. Al ver como sonreía pícaramente, éste se extrañó.

  * ¿A quién le andas escribiendo? Jamás habías sonreído de esa forma, ni mantenías tanto contacto con la casa…




 

  * A nadie que te importe. Son cosas mías. 




 

  * ¿Seguro? Cualquiera que te viese diría que tienes algo por ahí oculto… tu sonrisa te delata, amigo.




 

  * Nadie está sonriendo.




 

  * Oh, claro que sí. Y cuanto más pasan los días, más se agria tu carácter. Sólo sonríes cuando estamos de vuelta y créeme, mucho más feliz que antes. 




—Yo… no tengo a nadie allí. Ya sabes qué pienso de esas cosas. 

Dejando los papeles sobre la mesa, Briano salió de allí enfadado. Aprovechando su marcha, Mianus los tomó leyéndolos detenidamente. No había nada extraño salvo la firma. 

—Justímedes…

Dejando los papeles donde estaban, Mianus fue en busca de Briano, encontrándole apoyado sobre un árbol.

  * ¡Niégalo! No puede ser que te hayas enamorado de él.




 

  * ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? No estoy enamorado de nadie.




 

  * Pero la misiva… te carteas con él. No soy tonto, Briano.




 

  * Vuelve a decir una tontería más y te rebajo. 




Ignorando sus amenazas, Mianus se acercó más a él. —Briano por favor, recuerda lo que te dijo la sibila. Quizás se refería a esto. 

—Esa vieja zorra mintió, ¿de acuerdo? No imagines cosas raras. Por Júpiter, este calor te está derritiendo el cerebro. 

Volviendo a sus quehaceres, Briano dejó allí a Mianus mientras en su interior comenzaba a librarse una intensa batalla. 

 

Se aburría soberanamente. Tras acabar de leer los dos libros que le regalaron, Justímedes comenzó a dar vueltas por el jardín de Briano sin nada que hacer. Habían florecido nuevas flores, dándole un toque aun más exótico al jardín pero excepto mirarlas, poco podía hacer con ellas. Suspirando pesadamente, se tumbó sobre la hierba. Días atrás había mandado la misiva a Briano tal y como le ordenó Antonius. El viejo, debido al calor, pasaba largos ratos a la sombra, bebiendo continuamente agua por recomendación del médico. Al resto les recomendó escasa actividad, sobre todo a partir del medio día. Solo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse podían salir y realizar todas aquellas actividades que debido al calor se suspendían. 

  * Si estuviese en la playa sería diferente. Podría nadar todo cuanto quisiese, disfrutar de la arena… 




 

  * ¿Justímedes?




Al oír una vocecilla en la entrada del dormitorio, se levantó rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba. Al llegar vio a Melania, una de las hijas de Tesa. Sonriendo, la muchacha le tendió un pergamino y un paquete. 

  * El mensajero ha traído esto para ti. 




 

  * Gracias Melania. ¿Ha salido Antonius?




 

  * No —dijo negando con la cabeza— Yo le llevaré ahora el resto de correspondencia. Tranquilo, le diré que no ha llegado nada para ti. 




 

  * Gracias, de verdad. 




 

  * Ya sabes que es un placer. ¿Nos vemos a la misma hora de siempre?




 

  * Claro. 




Sonriendo, Melania salió de allí cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Con premura, abrió el pergamino, perfectamente sellado para comenzar a reír a cada palabra que leía.

« _Eres un descarado, Justímedes. Y créeme, pagarás por ello. He estado pensando en cómo debería castigarte pero creo que será mejor no decirte nada. Así será más emocionante. Me alegra saber que todo va bien. No dudo de tus dotes, aunque eso ya lo sabes de sobra._

_Espero que a mi llegada Antonius esté mejor._

_Para tu información, volveré. Tal descaro no puede ser pasado por alto. No olvides el puesto que ocupas. Si lo has olvidado, ya me encargaré de que lo recuerdes durante varios días.»_

Mordiéndose el labio, a cada línea que leía, cada palabra que sus ojos absorbían, sentía como su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza. Aquello le asustó: ¿podría estar enfermo? Tan sólo sintió eso cuando se enamoró de Lisipo.

—No, no puede ser. Yo no puedo quererle. Me niego. 

Dejando la misiva a un lado, tomó el paquete que venía envuelto en una gruesa tela. Quitando el cordel, ante él aparecieron un par de libros. Tocándolos suavemente, Justímedes sonrió. Ya tenía con qué entretenerse los días venideros.

 

El tiempo pasó y con ello, el intercambio de misivas fue una constante. Debido a numerosos contratiempos, Briano se vio obligado a permanecer fuera de casa más tiempo del acordado. Los regalos no cesaron así como la necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro. Se lo negaba una y otra vez, aumentando la frecuencia hasta casi hacerlo a diario. Él no podía amarle. Sí, le echaba de menos. Pero solo las discusiones que mantenían. Quizás también echaba de menos su presencia, sobre todo cuando el deseo se apoderaba de él y sus manos se encargaban de calmarle. Ya Lisipo formaba parte del pasado, guardado quizás en un resquicio de su corazón. A pasos agigantados, Briano había ido haciéndose hueco en el. Muy a su pesar.

Aprovechando su ausencia, Justímedes continuó dando clases a algunos de los esclavos. Tras aceptar de buen grado la petición de Melania, poco a poco, fueron más los esclavos que decidieron aprender a leer y escribir para poder defenderse con soltura. Antonius le seguía de cerca, orgulloso. Sin embargo y con mayor frecuencia, Justímedes comenzó a sufrir más pesadillas, todas iguales. Un frondoso bosque, una neblina cubriéndolo por completo y alguien persiguiéndole. Buscaba su alma, lo ansiaba. Sólo conseguía despertar cuando la figura de Briano aparecía al fondo, llamándole. Siempre que podía iba en busca del oráculo, pero la sibila que había allí se negaba a recibirle. Desesperado, no sabía a quién contarle sus extraños sueños. Pensó decírselo a Briano pero seguro que los tomaría como una broma de mal gusto. Le extrañaba, tanto que el pecho le dolía cada vez que pensaba en él. Sin embargo nadie podía saberlo, ni siquiera él.

 

Sus hombres estaban desesperados: cuanto más días pasaban, peor era el humor de Briano. Muchos lo achacaban al cansancio, al calor. Pero Mianus, conocedor de la causa, callaba. La última ocasión en la cual mencionó a Justímedes, fue tan grande la pelea que mantuvieron que los soldados temieron por sus vidas. Aquellos que habían visto a Briano luchar, jamás le habían visto así. Desde ese día no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Como amigo suyo temía que sus hombres se sublevasen. Pero por otro lado sabía que Briano, aun con semejante humor, era capaz de doblegarlos bajo su mando. Aun así, deseaba en el fondo volver a ver al Briano de siempre.

 

Llegado el final de mes, Briano volvió de nuevo a casa. Antonius, quien había vigilado de cerca a Justímedes, dejó que este fuese a recibirle. A una distancia prudencial, pudo ver como ambos mantenían una actitud correcta. Sin embargo, sus miradas los delataban. De vez en cuando veía sonreír a Justímedes cuando Briano le comentaba algo, siempre sin perder su sonrisa. Siguiéndolos de cerca, y sin saberse descubierto, llegaron hasta el dormitorio principal. Llevando su armadura, casco y demás al vestidor, apenas los dejó sobre una mesa que allí había para descubrir a Briano en actitud cariñosa con Justímedes.

  * ¿No me has echado de menos, verdad? —susurró Briano mientras le acariciaba suavemente el rostro.




 

  * ¿A ti? Jamás. No deberías hacer esto —apuntó, apartando sus manos de su trasero— mientras esté Antonius aquí. 




 

  * Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera. 




Justo cuando fue a besarle, Justímedes se apartó. Alzando una ceja, Briano volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. 

  * Quieres jugar, ¿eh?




Con rapidez, sujetó a Justímedes por la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre su pelo para besarle con fuerza. Respondiendo al beso, Justímedes se olvidó por completo de Antonius, quien les observaba desde el vestidor. 

 

Esperó un tiempo prudencial. Sabía de las necesidades de Briano y no quería presenciar ningún espectáculo por su parte. Al ver que no aparecía para cenar, decidió acercarse al dormitorio de nuevo. Llamando con prudencia, nada más entrar pudo verlos a ambos echados sobre la cama, desnudos. Justímedes yacía parcialmente sobre el pecho de Briano, mientras este le tenía sujeto entre sus brazos. Apenas avanzó un par de pasos, la voz somnolienta de Briano le hizo parar.

  * ¿Ocurre algo, Antonius?




 

  * Necesito hablar contigo, a solas. 




 

  * Si no es urgente, puede esperar a mañana.




 

  * Es importante. No creo que pueda esperar a mañana. Quizás, ya sea tarde. 




Manteniendo su mirada durante varios segundos, Briano se incorporó lentamente, evitando despertar a Justímedes, quien refunfuñó al sentir su abandono. Tomando su túnica, se vistió y salió al patio acompañado de Antonius. 

  * ¿Qué es eso tan importante, que no puede esperar a mañana?




 

  * Acaba con todo esto, Briano. Te dije que no le hicieses daño.




 

  * ¿De qué estás hablando?




 

  * Le quieres. Maldita sea, te has enamorado de él. ¿Sabes lo que eso puede acarrearte? ¿Lo sabes?




 

  * No me he enamorado. Todos estáis empecinados en que sí. Y estáis equivocados. 




 

  * Ya basta Briano, deja de jugar con nosotros. Los demás se están dando cuenta de que algo está pasando. Saben que él está teniendo un trato diferente al suyo y algunos no están de acuerdo con eso. 




 

  * Quien no esté contento, quien no esté de acuerdo, que me lo diga. Gustosamente aceptaré lo que me den por su libertad. Si no, deberán aguantar. Muchos no querrían estar en la situación de Justímedes.




 

  * No querrían, pero saben que le has estado mandando regalos. Que le has comprado las mejores túnicas, que tiene un trato preferente. 




 

  * Lo tiene porque yo así lo he decidido.




 

  * Saben lo de Filipo. Por Júpiter, ¿cómo pudiste?




Instintivamente, Briano sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte, que pensó le saltaría del pecho. Miró fríamente a Antonius, quien pareció no inmutarse. 

  * Le advertí claramente de mis intenciones. No hizo caso, fue castigado. Fin de la cuestión. Si ese es el tema del que quieren discutir los esclavos, que vayan preparando el dinero pues no les quiero aquí en mi casa. 




 

  * Has perdido el juicio. ¿Cómo vas a echarles a todos? ¿Quién se encargará de todo esto?




 

  * Traeré nuevos esclavos, si es lo que te preocupa.




 

  * No es eso lo que me preocupa, y lo sabes bien. Esto no va a ningún lado Briano…




 

  * Eso lo decidiré yo.




Sin darle opción a más, Briano volvió al dormitorio. Encontrando a Justímedes tal cual le dejó, ocupó su lugar en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. 

 

La mañana llegó y con ella un tremendo dolor de cabeza que le acompañó incluso en la hora del desayuno. Dejando a Justímedes en el dormitorio, Briano mandó llamar a los esclavos. Una vez los tuvo a todos frente a él, su semblante se tornó serio.

—Antonius me ha comunicado que queríais hablar conmigo. Decidme pues, de qué se trata. 

Nerviosos, se removieron mientras murmuraban entre sí. Uno de ellos, al ver que nadie se decidía, se adelantó al resto. Si a Briano no le fallaba la memoria, se trataba de Aurelianus. De p barba, sus ojos chispeaban entre sus espesas cejas.

—Mi señor, varios de nosotros queremos solicitar nuestra libertad. Mucho nos ha costado pero tenemos la cantidad que se nos pide por ser hombres libres.

—No puedo daros la libertad a todos —contestó tras observarles detenidamente—. Necesito hombres aquí en el domus mientras traigo más esclavos. 

—Pero nosotros…

—Es cuestión de lógica. Necesito personal y si os doy la libertad a todos no habrá nadie quien cuide de esta casa. Además, ¿tan mal se os ha tratado aquí? ¿Hay alguna queja al respecto?

—Ninguna, señor —respondió con seguridad—. Sin embargo no estamos de acuerdo con una situación en particular.

—Habla entonces.

—Si tal y como dice, se nos niega temporalmente la libertad por no poder encontrar más esclavos, en nombre de todos, os pido que sólo liberéis a uno.

Impasible, Briano le instó a continuar. Demasiado bien sabía a quién querían fuera.

—No es una decisión tomada a la ligera. Ha sido tema de discusión durante largos días, semanas y meses. Pero creemos necesario que Justímedes se vaya.

—¿Por qué él?

—Porque su trato con respecto a los demás es diferente. Sabemos cuál es su cometido y no lo cuestionamos. Pero no pensamos tolerar que tenga un trato preferente con respecto al resto. Ya uno de los nuestros ha pagado por ello. Si alguien más ha de pagar, tiene que ser él. 

—¿Estáis cuestionando mis decisiones, Aurelianus?

—No las cuestionamos, mi señor. Simplemente queremos justicia.

 

Sigiloso, Justímedes aprovechó la total ausencia de esclavos en el lugar para ir hacia el salón. Sabía que algunos de ellos se habían reunido allí con Briano y quería saber el porqué. No era ningún crío para permanecer encerrado en el dormitorio. Si los esclavos tenían problemas, él también lo tenía. Formaba parte de ese gremio, lo quisiese o no. Para su sorpresa, al llegar, la puerta del salón no estaba custodiada. Asomándose con toda la cautela que pudo, vio un numeroso grupo frente al triclinio donde descansaba Briano. Cuando llegó, la conversación había avanzado demasiado. Como buenamente pudo, se ocultó allí para oír el resto.

  * ¿Justicia?




 

  * Sabemos que Filipo murió por su causa. No queremos más muertes. No es justo para ninguno de nosotros. 




—Eso fue un lamentable accidente. Justímedes no tuvo nada que ver.

Anclado al suelo, Justímedes intentó descifrar aquellas palabras. Filipo estaba muerto. Y por su causa. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

—No fue un accidente y lo sabéis bien. Por eso, y con todo el respeto que le profesamos, este es nuestro ultimátum: o se va él o nos vamos nosotros. 

—No pienso tomar ninguna decisión ahora. Volved al trabajo. 

Viendo como el cabecilla iba a protestar, Briano alzó la mano. —No más protestas o mi veredicto será fatídico para todos vosotros.

Asintiendo de mala gana, uno por uno fueron saliendo de aquel salón. Sin apreciar la presencia de Justímedes, volvieron a sus tareas. Cuando se cercioró de que no había nadie, éste entró en el salón sorprendiendo a Briano.

—Pero qué demonios…

—¡Maldito bastardo! —le increpó con el rostro encendido— ¡Le mataste! ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

—El no cumplió mis órdenes, fin de la cuestión. 

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso, eh? ¿Por qué todos me odian, me acusan de ser el causante de su muerte? ¿Qué es eso de que me vaya yo?

—Eso deberías saberlo bien, ¿no? ¿Hicisteis algo que yo no supiese? 

—Yo hice lo que quise hacer. Nunca te engañé, nosotros no somos amantes. Soy tu maldito esclavo… —respondió con resentimiento. 

—Te lo prohibí expresamente y me desobedecisteis. A él ya le avisé, a ti ya te castigué. 

—Le mataste, eso es…

—Tomar la justicia por mi mano. Y si es necesario, volveré a hacerlo.

Aun sorprendido por sus propias palabras, Briano se mantuvo firme. Frente a él, Justímedes enmudeció al instante. Sin poder descifrar su mirada, Briano le vio marchar en silencio. 

Sintió fuego en su interior. Quizás ese era el momento de vengarse, ese podía ser el último motivo por el cual olvidarse de todo y deshacerse de él. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Claudio e intentó calmarse sin conseguirlo. Nada más llegar a su habitación, sacó los libros del cofre y los lanzó al suelo. Rasgó las túnicas que le había regalado. No quería nada de él. Con total desprecio las lanzó fuera del dormitorio. Sorprendido por sus actos, Antonius, quien rondaba por allí, se acercó a él.

—Justímedes…

  * ¡Déjame en paz! Tú lo sabías todo y no me dijiste nada, ¡nada! 




 

  * No era yo quien debía decírtelo, sino él. Siento que te hayas enterado de este modo.




 

  * Desgraciado… ¿Por qué tuvo que matarle? ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar los problemas? Mi padre jamás mató a nadie. Ni siquiera se atrevería…




 

  * Tu padre fue muy buen hombre y un gran rey. Rasgos que, por lo que veo, has heredado. Pero no vale de nada que te pongas así. La sociedad romana es muy diferente a la griega, ya lo has comprobado.




 

  * Es un bárbaro… así jamás podrá llevar esta casa.




 

  * Creo que hay un detalle que aun se te escapa y por lo visto, eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta.




Justo cuando iba a protestar, Antonius tiró de su brazo para ocultarse ambos tras unos árboles. Segundos después Briano apareció, deteniéndose justo donde habían caído las túnicas. Tomando una de ellas, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

—Lo sabía, te está buscando.

—Desgraciado, no pienso hablar con él. Si quieren que me vaya, me iré.

—Es pronto aun, no tienes el dinero suficiente.

—Pues escaparé, me da igual. 

—¡Justímedes! ¡Justímedes!

—Maldita sea.

—Como no vayas te buscará por todos los rincones de la casa y créeme, los conoce todos. 

Escabulléndose y dejándole sólo, Justímedes suspiró fuertemente para salir a su encuentro. 

—Sígueme. 

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Justímedes le siguió al dormitorio. Tras cerrar la puerta del mismo, Briano abrió la puerta que conducía a su despacho, cerrándola tras de sí cuando Justímedes subió. 

—No hacía falta que las rasgases como si fuesen unos trapos —dijo dejando caer la túnica rasgada a sus pies.

—No quiero regalos que estén manchados de sangre. Podías haber hecho mil cosas antes que matarle. Pero por lo visto solo sabes usar la fuerza. Quizás tanto sol te ha resecado el cerebro.

—¿Sabes? Jamás, desde el primer día, debí haberte dejado hablarme así. Debí haberte sometido, quizás así todo hubiese sido más fácil.

—Hazlo, ¿qué te detiene entonces? 

—No pienso darle el gusto a mis esclavos de verte marchar. Además, tal y como te dije, tu libertad te costará el doble que al resto. He de suponer que aun no tienes esa cantidad, ¿verdad?

—No. Pero ellos no tienen por qué saber qué cantidad he de pagar. Puedo darte todo cuanto tengo.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? 

Acercándose hasta acorralarle en la ventana, Briano le sostuvo la mirada. 

—No puedes darme todo cuanto tienes —dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho por encima de la túnica—. No mientras… —comentó para luego parar en seco—. Déjame solo. 

Sintiendo su corazón acelerado, Justímedes se fue de allí en un santiamén. Bajó las escaleras a prisa, tropezando varias veces. Cruzó el dormitorio y salió al patio con la respiración acelerada. En ese momento entendió las palabras de Antonius y el significado de las mismas. Briano le quería por completo. 

—Todopoderoso Zeus… dime que no es verdad, no puede estar pasándome esto. 

Sin nadie que le pudiese ayudar, volvió al dormitorio a por unas monedas. Tomó su talega y con la misma salió camino al templo más cercano. Algunos le vieron salir y pensando que Briano le había dado la libertad, le dejaron ir sin más. Cuando sus pies le llevaron hasta el templo de Júpiter, dudó unos instantes antes de entrar. Aquellos eran una burda imitación de sus dioses pero como tales, quizás podría recibir algo de consuelo. Acercándose despacio a la erigida figura del dios Júpiter, Justimedes permaneció en silencio delante de la misma. 

—Jamás había visto semejante escena en un templo de Roma. 

Una voz ronca le hizo volverse para encontrar a una anciana tras de él. Su pelo, completamente gris, estaba enmarañado. Su rostro surcado de arrugas y sus ojos, muy vivos. La túnica que llevaba estaba llena de suciedad y sus pies, ennegrecidos. Pensando que era una mendiga, Justímedes se dispuso a ignorarla. Sin embargo ésta le siguió hablando.

—Un gran tormento debe haberte traído hasta aquí, heleno. 

—¿Cómo…? —preguntó a la vez que buscó a su alrededor en busca de alguien que les hubiese podido oír. 

—No hay más que verte, joven. Ellos no te hablarán, pero yo puedo hacerlo. Puedo servirles de medio. 

—¿Eres una sibila? 

Asintiendo, la anciana le mostró un pequeño pasadizo entre las columnas del templo. Con recelo, Justímedes la siguió. Sigilosa, llegaron sin ser vistos hasta una pequeña habitación que hacía las veces de oráculo. Tarros varios, un pequeño caldero y brasas. Nada donde sentarse. Con un gesto, Justímedes se sentó mientras ella sacaba un par de saquitos. Tras avivar las brasas, esparció algo sobre las mismas, levantando una gran humareda. 

—No traigo dinero suficiente para pagarle, no creo que…

—Silencio.

Cerrando los ojos, la sibila comenzó a mover las manos atrayendo hacia sí los vapores. Tras unos segundos, clavó su mirada en Justímedes. 

—Quiere tu alma… la desea, más que cualquier otra cosa. Está obsesionado…

—¿Pero quién? ¿Se trata de mi…?

—¡No! Su nombre no puede ser mentado, no. Un inmortal… pero no, no lo conseguirá. Jamás lo hará.

—¿Un inmortal? ¿Algún dios ha mediado por mí? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Mediaron por ti pero tu alma tiene dueño. Es suya, completamente.

—Está loca… —contestó a la par que se levantaba— Mi alma me pertenece. Eso que dice no puede ser…

—Tu alma le pertenece, quieras o no. Y lo sabes perfectamente. No huyas ante los acontecimientos que están por llegar, pues no podrás librarte de ellos. 

Saliendo de allí sin pagar siquiera, Justímedes corrió a lo largo del pasillo hasta salir del templo. Tropezando con todos los que se cruzaba, llegó a la casa algo desorientado. Rebuscando en las habitaciones y sin encontrar lo que buscaba, acabó en la terma privada de Briano. Yendo al apodyterium, rebuscó entre los cestos hasta dar con una cuchilla. Sosteniéndola entre sus dedos, alzó una de sus muñecas. Cuando quiso deslizar la cuchilla por la misma, su mano tembló, abandonándole todas sus fuerzas. Dejándola caer, las lágrimas cayeron sin cesar. 

 

Bien entrada la noche, Briano aun seguía despierto. Desde que echó a Justímedes del despacho, no paró de dar vueltas por el mismo, negándose a cenar algo. No dejaba de pensar en cómo resolver el asunto de Justímedes, sin perder con ello su total autoridad. Si cedía a las peticiones de sus esclavos, sabrían que ellos le tenían acorralado. Si no cedía, tendría que tomar alguna decisión que en esos momentos, no le beneficiaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Por qué no le dejé allí? ¿Por qué tuve que traerle conmigo?

Acercándose a la ventana, Briano vio la silueta de Justímedes, quien estaba sentado en el patio, completamente solo. « _Baja, estréchale en tus brazos y tómale como si fuese la última vez»_ sintió en su interior. 

—Me estoy obsesionando con él. Debo buscar algún entretenimiento, cualquier otra cosa. Tengo que pensar con claridad. 

Vistiéndose, salió de la casa sin decir nada a nadie. 

 

 


	11. Rendición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades11_zpsuh8ubiap.jpg.html)

Capítulo X: Rendición 

 

La terma se encontraba a rebosar. Cientos de hombres pasaban allí el día para poder apaciguar de algún modo el calor que hacía. Muchos se encontraban reunidos en torno a la tabernae, en busca de bebidas y comida. Tras abandonar la palestra*, Briano acudió junto a Mianus al frigidarium. Numerosos hombres se refrescaban en la misma antes de pasar al tepidarium. Masajeándose los hombros como buenamente podía, Briano cerró los ojos en un intento por relajarse.

—Hacía tiempo que no veníamos por aquí. Ya echaba de menos estos momentos —comentó Mianus para luego dar un par de brazadas.

—Necesitaba pensar y con este calor es imposible. 

—¿Pensar? ¿No tiene acaso el centurión demasiados problemas para pensar en más? —preguntó con sorna.

—Muy gracioso Mianus. Una vez tiras de la cuerda, los problemas aparecen sin cesar.

—¿Y qué ha sido esta vez? Apuesto mi salario a que sé quien tiene la culpa.

—Apuestas sobre seguro, amigo. Pero creo que últimamente no te falta razón.

Mirándole con asombro, Mianus se acercó hasta él. 

—Jamás pensé oír esas palabras viniendo de ti. Me preocupas.

—Vayamos al laconicum*.

Saliendo de allí, ambos tomaron un par de toallas hasta dirigirse hacia esa zona. Tras esperar un tiempo prudencial y habituarse a los vapores, Briano halló un lugar algo apartado donde poder hablar con tranquilidad.

—Mis esclavos me tienen contra la espada y la pared.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Sabes? Ya echaba de menos tus bromas.

—Hablo en serio. Quieren que me deshaga de él. 

—Pues hazlo. ¿Qué problema hay?

—Que no quiero. No tengo porqué deshacerme de nadie. Y menos aun porque ellos lo digan.

—¿Entonces? Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Si él no se va, se van todos. Como comprenderás, no puedo echarlos a todos. ¿Quién mantendrá la casa en mi ausencia? Si se va él, todos permanecen. 

—Es sólo un esclavo, qué mas da. Libérale y así de paso aligeras tu carga. Últimamente estás un tanto irritable. 

—¿Acaso no me has oído antes?

Justo cuando fue a contestar, Justímedes apareció ante ellos. Debido a la humedad reinante, la túnica se ajustó aun más a su cuerpo, consiguiendo que se sintiese aun más incómodo. Hacía calor y sus mejillas hacían ya rato que tornaron del color de las manzanas. Observando a Briano, Mianus se percató del cambio en el gesto de su amigo. Sus ojos no se apartaban del rubio, quien avanzó hacia ellos con seguridad. Al llegar a la altura de Briano, Justímedes se acercó para hablarle. Instándole a que se acercase más, Briano acabó sujetándole de la nuca para besarle con desespero. Apartándose de él, Justímedes le miró enfurecido, consiguiendo que Mianus sonriese. 

—¿Ya has olvidado como hay que comportarse en los lugares públicos? —preguntó acusador Justímedes.

—No. Pero me apetecía hacerlo y lo he hecho. Así que ojito con lo que decimos a partir de ahora.

—Ha llegado un certificado del Cónsul. He supuesto que sería importante, por eso he venido. 

—Bien hecho. En breve me cambiaré. Mientras, déjanos solos. 

Saliendo de allí, Mianus comprobó como su amigo no dejó de mirar a Justímedes con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Niegame de nuevo que le amas, si eres capaz. Porque esta vez os he visto. Estás en un gran aprieto.

—¿No se supone que como buen amigo deberías darme un consejo, en vez de atormentarme?

—Libérale. No puedes relacionarte con él de la forma en la que deseas. No siendo un esclavo. Piénsalo, si consigue un trabajo quizás podáis veros. No sé, es una posibilidad.

—Mianus, eres todo un sabio —dijo para luego palmearle la espalda.

—Supongo que un consejo es al fin y al cabo, un consejo. Libre eres de tomarlo. 

 

—Finalmente, he tomado una decisión.

Todos sus esclavos, sin excepción, se encontraban en el patio principal en espera de la sentencia dictada por Briano. Justímedes permaneció junto a los suyos, algo apartado. Antonius, al lado de Briano.

—He de admitir que no me ha gustado en absoluto la actitud que habéis tomado con respecto a este tema. Siempre ha quedado claro cuales eran mis deseos y nunca ha habido problema. Por lo tanto, ésta es mi decisión: nadie saldrá de esta casa.

Ahogando todos un gemido de sorpresa, Justímedes no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Aquello le acarrearía muchos problemas. 

—Pero señor, usted dijo…

—Dije que tomaría una decisión y es esta: nadie saldrá de esta casa hasta que yo así lo decida. En cuanto a Justímedes, no quiero volver a oír hablar algo sobre él. Aun no tiene la cantidad acordada para su libertad. Si todo continúa como hasta ahora, os concederé la libertad que tanto anhelais. 

Entre murmullos, los esclavos parecieron conformes, haciéndoselo saber. Dando por concluida la reunión, Briano fue hacia el salón principal. Justímedes permaneció en el sitio aun cuando el resto volvieron a sus ocupaciones. Algo tramaba, pero no sabía que podía ser. Volviendo en sí, fue hacia el dormitorio asegurandose que Briano no le seguía. Rebuscando en su arcón, sacó el pequeño frasco que adquirió días atrás. Un veneno sumamente potente, con una mínima cantidad, cualquier persona que lo bebiese caería en el mundo de Hades. Guardándolo como buenamente pudo en su túnica, Justímedes fue en dirección a la cocina para buscar un poco de vino. Camuflado, podría deshacerse de Briano y huír de allí. Con sus adquisiciones, salió de la misma para toparse con un pequeño grupo que le esperaba en la puerta.

  * Aquí está el desgraciado que ha encantado a nuestro amo.




 

  * Si, asqueroso heleno. No te creas que esto va a quedarse así.




 

  * ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando? —preguntó intentando hacerse hueco entre ellos. Cuando creyó conseguirlo, un par le empujaron fuertemente, haciéndole caer al suelo. Las copas, la jarra y el pequeño frasco que llevaba consigo se rompieron en pedazos. El veneno, mezclado perfectamente con el vino. 




Enfureciendo, Justímedes se levantó para empujarles de nuevo. En un visto y no visto, los allí presentes se enzarzaron en una pelea. Alertada por las voces, Melania salió al paso acompañada de otras muchachas más, Tesa y el viejo Antonius.

—¡Por Júpiter! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —gritó Tesa para intentar mediar en la pela sin conseguirlo.

—Si no sales de aquí, te sacaremos nosotros, vivo o muerto. ¡Te enteras! 

Defendiéndose como buenamente podía, Justímedes golpeó a tantos como podía, recibiendo en consecuencia el doble de golpes. Antonius, tomando una vara que usaban las mujeres para tender, arreó un fuerte golpe a dos en la espalda, haciéndoles caer. 

—¡Ya basta! ¡Se acabó! Rogad a los dioses que Briano no se entere de este altercado porque por mi propia vida, que os lo hará pagar muy caro.

—¡Justo como a Filipo! Por enredarse con esta prostituta griega sólo encontró la muerte. ¡No le queremos aquí!

—¿A quién estás llamando puta, cabrón? —preguntó para volver a enzarzarse en otra pelea. 

Temiendo hacerle daño, Antonius golpeó a su atacante, dejandole dolorido en el suelo. Como buenamente pudo, apartó a Justímedes, quien se removía intentando liberarse.

—¡Suéltame! Ese maldito bastardo… ¡suéltame! 

—Por los dioses, a lo lejos viene Briano… —musitó Melania aterrorizada. 

—Rápido, ¡disolvéos! Y tú, ya puedes ir a curarte todos esos moratones. A vosotros… más os vale ni aparecer esta noche a cenar.

A regañadientes, el numeroso grupo que se había formado se disolvió antes de que Briano apareciese allí, encontrando tan solo a Melania y un par de muchachas limpiando el vino derramado y apartando los pedazos tanto de la jarra como de los vasos. 

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Sentado en su trono, con su cetro y patena, Hades observaba el ir y venir de las almas que iban a ser juzgadas. No pudiendo ocultar su sonrisa, sabía que pronto su plan se llevaría a cabo. Perséfone pasaba mucho tiempo últimamente con Hécate* y aquello le irritaba sobremanera. Pero pronto, muy pronto, le tendría con él, en sus dominios. Sí. Todo saldría bien, fabulosamente bien. 

Con apenas un chasquido de sus dedos, Delmo* y Febo* acudieron a su presencia. (l Terror y el Temor) . Llevándole su casco, Hades decidió que en ese momento adelantar sus planes. Subiendo a su carro, arrastrado por dos inmensos caballos, los tres pusieron rumbo al mundo de los vivos, con una clara misión.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

En la que fue su anterior habitación, Justímedes comenzó examinarse con detenimiento, sonriendo al ver que tan sólo tenía un par de magulladuras y el labio inferior algo hinchado. Tomando una pequeña cantidad de la pomada que le proporcionó Antonius, comenzó a extenderla por el brazo izquierdo con suavidad. Apenas hubo acabado, sintió un leve escalofrío. Agudizando sus sentidos, oyó algo similar a pasos cerca de la puerta. Pensando en Briano, se tensó rápidamente. Al oír como estos no cesaban, se acercó lentamente a la misma. 

  * ¿Briano?




Al no recibir respuesta, se dispuso a volverse pero alguien susurró su nombre. Extrañado, descorrió la cortina para no ver a nadie. Frunciendo el ceño, pensó que serían los niños jugando. Apenas dio unos pasos para ver dónde podían estar escondidos, se estremeció aun más fuertemente. Apenas se hubo girado, frente a él aparecieron dos fornidos hombres, los cuales le miraron con una sonrisa torcida. 

 

Estaba inquieto. Sabía que algo había pasado y por más que preguntaba, Antonius siempre negaba. No era tonto: los esclavos no aceptarían de buen grado sus órdenes pero no había otra cosa. O eso, o marcharse. Y puesto que no les daba la libertad, deberían aguantar. Masajeandose el puente de la nariz, pensó en los futuros problemas que eso conllevaría. Más tensiones, más desconfianza. Y todo por su culpa. Desde que recibió la noticia de la muerte de Filipo, no había vuelto a tener ningun trato carnal con él. Tan sólo los besos que conseguía robarle y las caricias que el joven heleno despreciaba. Maldita sea, eso le dolía más que la bofetada que le dio en aquella ocasión.

Debía ponerle remedio. Decidido, salió del salón principal en su búsqueda pero nada más llegar al patio vio como dos hombres estaban apostados en la habitación de Justímedes, llevándoselo arrastras. A pesar de poner resistencia, el que le sujetaba lo alzó como si fuese un chiquillo, mientras lo acallaba con una de sus gigantescas manos. Sin tiempo a pensar en nada más, Briano salió corriendo en su dirección. Uno de ellos, al verle, rió fuertemente para acto seguido, comenzar a correr. 

No se paró en ver dónde estaban sus guardas, tampoco en si su ropa era la adecuada. Necesitaba dar con ellos, arrebatarle a Justímedes de sus brazos y darles muerte. Aquello le era demasiado familiar. Sin querer pensar más, se vio calle arriba en busca de los captores. Cuanto más aceleraba el paso, mayor era la velocidad que tomaban. Divisando a lo lejos la plaza, Briano deseó ser más ágil, que sus pies tuviesen alas como Hermes. Sintiendo algo cruzarse con él, se despistó unos segundos, perdiéndolos de vista. Maldiciendo sin cesar, se vio en el centro de la plaza completamente sólo. Ni un alma la recorría. Sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, comenzó a gritar su nombre sin recibir respuesta. 

Un silbido rompió el silencio de la plaza y sin saber de donde provenía, sintió como algo traspasaba su piel, justo a la altura de su corazón. Ahogando un grito de dolor, Briano dirigió su mirada hacia su pecho, viendo incrusta una flecha en el mismo. Cayendo de rodillas, alcanzó a ver una figura al fondo de la plaza dirigiéndose hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su altura, asombrado, pudo ver a Justímedes portando un arco y un carcaj con varias flechas. Sus ojos se mostraron fríos, al igual que su sonrisa. 

  * Te lo advertí: Algún día te mataré, asqueroso romano. 




Sin darle tiempo a más, Justímedes le escupió, para luego, perderse por uno de los callejones. Agonizante, Briano cayó de lado, su mirada perdida en aquel callejón. Unas risas rompieron el silencio. La oscuridad le tomó por completo. 

 

Se despertó sobresaltado, en un oscuro bosque. Los árboles mecían sus ramas simulando largos brazos, con afilados dedos, de un modo amenazante. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía él en semejante lugar? Se incorporó rápidamente, descubriendo que estaba solo. ¿Dónde se encontraban sus captores? Intentando pensar en todo lo ocurrido, tan sólo recordó haber salido de su habitación, ser sujetado por aquella mole sin tiempo a reaccionar y oír su voz, llamándole. Intentó morderle, como hizo en su día con ese legionario, pero nada más tratar de clavar sus dientes, creyó estar mordiendo una piedra. Por más que se removía e intentaba escapar, mayor era la fuerza que ejercía sobre él. “ _Briano…”_ No podía gritar por más que lo intentaba. Ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Frustrado, comenzó a merodear por aquel bosque. Necesitaba encontrar la salida, y pronto. Unas risas emergieron de entre los frondosos árboles. Siguiéndolas, comenzó a caminar algo más rápido, aumentando a cada paso el volumen de las risas. Justo cuando llegó al centro, las voces cesaron. Aquello le resultaba demasiado familiar, como si ya lo hubiese vivido. Agudizando los sentidos, esperó pacientemente oír algún otro sonido, sin lograrlo. En su lugar, una espesa niebla comenzó a inundarlo todo. Desconcertado, comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo hasta observar cómo esa niebla se convirtió en una inmensa columna, tomando poco a poco la imagen de Hades. Con gesto amenazador, la imagen comenzó a reír fuertemente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Justímedes corrió todo cuanto pudo intentando escapar de él. Como en su sueño, todo estaba ocurriendo exactamente igual. Justo cuando creyó haber encontrado un hueco por donde escapar, vislumbró una figura para él conocida.  _“¡Briano!, ¡Briano!_ ”. Justo cuando creyó llegar hasta él, fue sujetado por una de sus piernas y arrastrado hacia el interior del bosque. Gritó.

 

 


	12. Mártires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades12_zpsjhkisyek.jpg.html)

**Capítulo XI: mártires**

 

Unas profundas ojeras comenzaron a surcar sus ojos, empañados contínuamente. Con menos rapidez de la que quisiera gozar, Antonius iba y venía contínuamente por el domus. Tras la repentina desaparición de Justimedes y Briano, sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos al ver llegar un carromato a la puerta del domus, portando a una agonizante Briano en la misma. Los jóvenes, reclutas del ejército, reconocieron enseguida la figura del centurión y tras buscar con rapidez un médico, decidieron llevarlo hasta su casa.

Nadie sabía quien había sido el desgraciado que le había atacado de tan vil manera. El médico, bastante preocupado, le proporcionó morfina para poder extraerle la flecha y así poder operarle. Sujetando un candil, ambos permanecieron toda la noche a su lado, rogando a los dioses por su vida. 

Un pequeño grupo, al conocer la desparición de Justímedes y el estado de Briano, salieron en su búsqueda sin dar con él. Pronto comenzaron los rumores sobre el atacante de su amo, pero Antonius no se encontraba con fuerzas para discutir. Tesa era la única que ponía algo de orden cuando los ánimos se caldeaban. Siempre que podía, la oronda mujer se quedaba en el patio principal, con la mirada puesta en la puerta, esperando su llegada. 

Tres días pasaron hasta que la fiebre que presentaba comenzó a bajar. Aun sin despertar, el médico se aventuró a asegurar que su vida no corría peligro. Sin embargo, Briano debía despertar lo antes posible. Sin apartarse de su lado, Antonius le limpiaba el sudor con frecuencia, zarándeandolo cuando creía estar despierto, hablándole, suplicándole que despertara. 

  * ¿Aún no despierta? —preguntó Tesa nada más entrar al dormitorio.

  * No. Sigue igual que la noche en la que le trajeron. No hay vida en su rostro, ni alegría. Es como si tuviese un gran pesar, un dolor que le atravesase el alma…

  * ¿Qué sabrás, Antonius? Casi le matan, normal que se encuentre así.

  * Sé de qué dolor hablo, Tesa. Lo sé demasiado bien…




No quería despertar, para qué. Ese lugar donde estaba era mucho mejor que lo que tenía en esos momentos. Debió saberlo, debió intuir que él, justo él, sería quien pusiese fin a su vida. Aun así debía encontrarle, encararle. Aquello no podía quedar justo como quedó… estaba tan confuso. Comenzó a caminar sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba. Todo a su alrededor mostraba un aspecto tétrico, sin embargo no estaba asustado. Había algo que le empujaba a continuar, a seguir, pero no sabía qué podía ser. Intentó no pensar, dejando que sus pies le llevasen solos. Al poco, llegó a un pequeño llano, rodeado de inmensos árboles, desnudos, de ramas largas y finas. 

Todo permaneció en silencio, hasta que segundos después, oyó unos pasos entre los árboles. Esperando pacientemente, su sorpresa fue máxima al ver a Justímedes correr aterrorizado, mirando contínuamente hacia atrás. Cuando este le vio, sus ojos brillaron y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¡Qué cretino! Ahora le sonreía cuando antes le atacó y escupió a la cara. Le oyó llamarle, desesperado para luego, ver como algo le sujetaba por la pierna, arrastrándole de nuevo al interior del bosque. El grito que salió de su menudo cuerpo, le traspasó por completo. Justo cuando fue a contestarle, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Incómodo, comenzó a moverse con dificultad en su cama, mientras una suave voz le llamaba.

 

Siempre se había jactado de no tener miedo a nada. Tanto si la lucha era encarnizada, como si tuviese que enfrentarse a un numeroso ejército, él, Justímedes, hijo de Teófanes, jamás había tenido miedo. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, estaba horriblemente aterrorizado. Por un lado, la certeza de que estaba muerto le rondaba sin cesar. ¡Muerto! Y sin poder haberse defendido, sin recordar qué pasó exactamente. ¡Qué ruines y miserables! Lo peor de todo es que él, el innombrable, le había secuestrado pese a lo que dijo la sibila. ¡Maldita desgraciada! Sus sueños le revelaron lo que iba a suceder, y sin embargo, no los tomó en serio.

Acurrucado bajo un frondoso árbol, Justímedes comenzó a llorar. Era él quien habia estado obsesionado desde que le vio, quien había anhelado tanto su alma que acabó maldiciéndole. Fue él quien le tomó nada más encontrarle, jadeando fuertemente, clavando sus dedos en su fina piel. Fue él quien le encadenó por uno de los tobillos a ese árbol, impidiendo así que escapase. Era suyo, le repetía, suyo por toda la eternidad. Sin nada que comer, ni beber, Justímedes rogó a todos los dioses que alguien se apiadase de él. Solo deseaba volver al domus, junto a Antonius, Tesa, los demás… junto a Briano. Sentirse seguro en sus brazos, sin importarle ya lo que había pasado. 

Ojeandolo todo con desánimo, frente a él seguía intacto un plato con una granada que Delmo le había dejado. Hades insistió que lo comiese, negándose éste en redondo a probar bocado alguno. Dejándole allí, Justímedes deseó que jamás volviese. 

  * Pero es un dios, precisamente el dios del inframundo… volverá, me hará suyo de nuevo y… —se mordió el labio, no pudiendo acabar la frase. 




 

Sus carcajadas la estaban poniendo aun más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba. Sabía que su esposo había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, sin embargo, no sabía exactamente qué podía haber sido. Con tal de no llamar mucho la atención, fue con Hécate a juzgar algunas almas durante la “ausencia” de Hades.

  * No te ríes, Perséfone. ¿puedo saber qué te atormenta?

  * Hades está haciendo otra vez algo a mis espaldas… 

  * Oh, déjale. Sabes que le gusta jugar con los mortales y sus cándidas almas…

  * Acompáñame, creo que esta vez se ha saltado alguna que otra regla.




Acabando de juzgar el alma que tenían frente a ellas, ambas salieron a pasear. Mirándola divertida, Hécate comenzó a reír bajito mientras Perséfone no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

  * ¡Oh, déja de burlate de mí!



  * No me burlo de ti, es simplemente que… un momento. ¿No lo sientes?



  * Es algo extraño…



  * Sí, algo que no debía estar aquí…



  * ¡Un mortal! —dijeron al unísono para luego, centrar sus sentidos en encontrarle.



  * ¿Ya no ríes, Hécate?



  * Oh, cállate. Esto si que no tiene gracia. ¿Qué hace un mortal aquí? ¡No es su lugar! 




 

Tras recorrer gran parte de los dominios, Hécate se adelantó a Perséfone, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Dando con el objeto de su búsqueda, Hécate no pudo reprimir un gemido al ver a Justímedes acurrucado sobre sí mismo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Frente a él, intacto se encontraba el plato con la granada.

  * Esto es llegar demasiado lejos. 

  * Hécate, ¿dónde…? ¡Oh! Eres… tú…

  * ¿Le conoces? ¿Sabes quien es éste mortal?

  * ¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es tu lugar aún.




Sin obtener respuesta por su parte, Hécate alzó los brazos en un gesto de desesperación. Perséfone, al percatarse de la granada, la pisó.

  * Jamás comas de este fruto. ¡Jamás! 

  * Sigo sin entender qué ha visto Hades en ti. 

  * Hécate, necesito tu ayuda. El destino de este mortal no es estar aquí. Medié por él, Zeus me ayudó. Su alma no le pertenecerá jamás. Si llega a enterarse…

  * Haberlo dicho antes. No quisiera ver de nuevo a ese barba blanca prepotente enfadado. Y mucho menos que me alcance con uno de sus rayos. No, no. En fin, arreglemos esto.




Sacando un pequeño frasco de su escote, se lo tendió a Justímedes, quien la miraba con mirada perdida.

  * Necesito que tomes el contenido de este frasco enseguida. Te permitirá volver a la vida. ¡Vamos! 




Al ver que no reaccionaba, Hécate se arrodilló ante él para forzarle a tomar el contenido del mismo. Deteniéndola, Perséfone se lo arrebató para dárselo ella misma.

  * Él te necesita, debes volver con él. Te están esperando…




Tensándose, Hécate la instó a que le diese el brebaje con rápidez. Posándolo sobre sus labios, consiguió que Justímedes lo tomase con desgana hasta acabar con todo el contenido. Apenas un par de segundos después, Hades apareció en aquel lugar, encontrandolo vacío. No había rastro alguno del alma del joven mortal. Tan solo un pequeño frasco, delatando quién le había liberado.

  * Hécate…




 

Al atardecer, Tesa volvió a su puesto en espera de alguna nueva noticia. Se había encariñado demasiado de ese joven y temía, que de no aparecer, Briano no despertase. 

  * Ay, si tan sólo sucediese algo parecido como ocurrió con Eros y Psique… 




Unos pasos la alertaron. Levantándose a prisa, se acercó hasta la puerta, a través de la cual apareció un hombre de mediana edad.

  * Buenas tardes señora, ¿es este el domus de Briano, el centurión?

  * Así es, pero si le busca he de pedirle que vuelva en otro momento. No puede atenderle. 

  * Oh, el caso es que hemos encontrado algo que creemos, es de su propiedad. ¡Adrián! ¡Julius! Venid aquí.




Con dificultad, Tesa vio a un par de jóvenes que transportaban algo en especie de hamaca. Al acercarse, sintió como la sangre se evaporaba de su cuerpo. 

  * ¡Justímedes! Por los dioses, está vivo, ¡vivo! Poderoso Júpiter… —susurró mientras se abrazaba a él con fuerza, besándole repetidas veces—. Está frío…

  * Le encontramos cerca del bosque, parecía llevar días allí. 

  * ¿Pero él está…?

  * ¿Vivo? Sí. Respira muy levemente, y tiene pulso. Aunque no recupera del todo la consciencia. Ha tenido suerte de llevar el collar, pues en otro caso…

  * ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Antonius al oír el alboroto— ¡Justímedes!

  * Antonius, rápido. Necesitamos hacerle entrar en calor, está helado. 




Asintiendo, Antonius guió con rápidez a los jóvenes hasta la habitación de Justímedes para dejarle en el jergón. Dándoles una generosa cantidad de monedas, los muchachos salieron dejando a Antonius al cuidado del mismo. Tapándole con numerosas mantas y encendiendo cerca un pequeño brasero, Tesa estuvo pendiente de él mientras Antonius hacía lo mismo con Briano.

Dos días pasaron hasta que ambos, abrieron de nuevo los ojos. 

Sintiendose pesado, Justímedes se removió un poco en su jergón, sintiendo inmediatamente el tacto suave de las mantas, y una ténue luz a su alrededor. Desconfiado, se giró lentamente hacia la puerta, con los ojos entrecerrados. Alguien estaba allí guardándole, tardando en averiguar de quién se trataba.

Tras gruñir levemente, la figura en sí se giró, para luego acercarse a él con rapidez. 

  * ¡Has despertado! Oh, muchacho, ¡que alegría más grande!




Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Justímedes sintió como Tesa le abrazaba fuertemente hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.

  * ¿Dónde has estado si puede saberse, eh? Hemos pasado tanto miedo por ti…

  * No lo sé… Está… ¿Antonius está aquí?

  * ¡Claro! Está cuidado de Briano. ¡Pobre! Justo cuando desapareciste alguien le atacó y hasta hoy no ha despertado. 

  * ¡¿Qué?! 

  * Tranquilo, tranquilo. Está bien, pero supongo que algo desorientado y muy débil. 

  * Tengo que verle.




Nada más levantarse, sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor hasta caer al suelo. Sujetándole por la cintura, Tesa le ayudó a levantarse y llevarle de nuevo al jergón.

  * Serás terco, ¡a descansar! Ya le diré a Antonius que has despertado para que venga a verte. Iré a por algo para comer y más te vale que cuando vuelva, estés ahí tumbado.

  * No soy ningún crío, Tesa…

  * Pues lo pareces. Es más, lo parecéis.



  * ¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó para luego acercarle un vaso con un poco de agua.



  * Como si hubiese sido aplastado… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?



  * Oh pues… déjame recordar. Mmm. Cinco días. Sí.



  * ¿Cinco? Por Júpiter tengo que avisar al César…



  * Eh, eh, eh. Ni se te ocurra moverte —dijo empujándole levemente hasta recosatarle de nuevo en la cama—. César ya fue avisado así como tu amigo Mianus. Han abierto una investigación para saber qué ocurrió exactamente.



  * Sé quien fue, Antonius.



  * ¿Lo sabes? Pues en ese caso, ¡habla! Ese desgraciado deberá pagarlo.



  * Justímedes…



  * Debes estar delirando —comentó para pasar su mano por su frente, comprobando que no tenía fiebre—. Justímedes está ahí en su habitación. Unos muchachos lo encontraron hace tres días, incosciente, en medio del bosque.



  * Fue Justímedes quien me atacó, me quería muerto.



  * Eso es imposible… la flecha no es romana. Él no tiene arco, nada…



  * Fue él, yo lo ví… yo…



  * Cálmate y despacio, cuentame qué ocurrió. Quizás estás confundido.




Tras narrarle pausadamente lo sucedido, Antonius se marchó en silencio para buscarle algo de comer. Por el camino no paraba de dar vueltas a lo sucedido. ¡Qué extraño era todo! Al llegar a la cocina vio a Tesa preparando una gran fuente con abundante comida.

  * Veo que te me has adelantado. 

  * ¡Oh! Esto es para Justímedes, ya ha despertado.




Sin decir nada y con paso ligero, fue hasta la habitación para encontrarle agazapado en un rincón, con un par de mantas sobre él. La visión que ofreció ante él fue desoladora. Su pelo revuelto, tenía magulladuras y presentaba una palidez espeluznante. Sus ojos parecían estar perdidos en algún otro lugar.

  * ¡Justímedes! Qué alegría saber qué has despertado.




Al alzar el rostro, Antonius no pudo evitar jadear del asombro, al ver el vacío que había en los mismos.

  * Justímedes, hijo. ¿Dónde has estado? 

  * Me raptaron… fue él, él lo ordenó. No quise hacer caso y…

  * ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Quiénes te raptaron? 

  * Ellos… Antonius le he visto…

  * ¿Pero a quién?

  * Al innombrable…

  * Hades… ¡oh!, por Júpiter, eso es… imposible. No… por los dioses del Olimpo, esto es demasiado.

  * Sabía que no me creerías… ¿cómo está? Tesa me ha dicho que le atacaron…

  * ¿No viste quién le atacó? —preguntó desconfiado, mientras Justímedes se limitó a encogerse de hombros y negar a la par. 

  * Me sujetaron fuertemente y no vi nada. Sé que nos siguió por sus pisadas, porque me llamó. Luego uno de ellos sopló sobre mi rostro y no recuerdo nada. Sólo que me desperté en un bosque, solo. Intenté escapar y vi a Briano pero justo cuando iba hacia él, me atrapó…




Apretando más las mantas sobre él, Antonius comprobó como toda la vitalidad de aquel joven parecía haber desaparecido. Apenas era una mínima parte de lo que fue antes de desaparecer. ¿Qué había pasado? Las versiones coincidían salvo un punto: el ataque de Briano y la amnesia de Justímedes. 

  * No te atormentes más, ya pasó todo. Si me lo permites, iré a llevarle algo de comer a Briano.

  * ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verle?

  * Sí, está bien. Pero no creo que debas verle ahora. Lo siento. 




Dejándole allí, Justímedes esperó pacientemente a que Tesa le trajese algo de comer, mientras sus recuerdos luchaban por salir contínuamente.

Varios días pasaron y la tensión en la casa comenzó a hacerse notar. Algo más repuesto, Justímedes continuó con sus tareas. Sin embargo, Briano se negaba a recibirle. Excusandose con las contínuas visitas de Mianus y César, evitó ver al joven heleno siempre que podía. Las investigaciones no habían dado fruto pero él sabía quién le había atacado. ¡dormía prácticamente al lado de su enemigo! Sin embargo eso era algo que le atañía solo a él. No podía importunar al César con sus propias cábalas. Viendo que la situación no mejoraba, Tesa fue en busca alguna sibila que pudiese vaticinar qué ocurriría. Pero todas se negaban a recibirla y cuando les contaba lo sucedido y quienes eran, éstas comenzaban a gritar y pedirle que se marchara. Cansada por no recibir respuesta, se dirigió hacia el templo de Eros, pidiendo que mediara por ambos. 

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

  * Hermes, Hermes.

  * A su total disposición, mi querida Perséfone.

  * Menos galanterías y más rápidez.

  * Tus palabras me ofenden. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

  * Necesito que le lleves esto a Eros. ¿Por qué me miras así?

  * Eros siempre está con Psique… ¿para qué le necesitas? ¿no será por Hades, verdad?

  * ¡No! Y sí. Oh, esta vez se le ha ido la mano. ¿Recuerdas el favor que me hiciste hace tiempo, con el alma de aquel mortal?

  * Sí, algo creo recordar.

  * Pues ha roto la promesa hecha a Zeus y le raptó, trayéndole hasta aquí. ¡Oh, si supieses la de problemas que se le avecinan ahora! Pobre muchacho.

  * Es un vulgar mortal, Perséfone. ¿Por qué tanto interés en él?

  * Porque no quiero que pase por lo mismo que pasé yo. Tiene la venia de Zeus. Ese muchacho ha de vivir. Su alma no pertenecerá a Hades.

  * ¡Oh! Haber empezado por ahí. Esto se pone interesante. No te preocupes, en el espacio de un suspiro, Eros tendrá tu mensaje.




Sonriendo, Perséfone vio a Hermes volar hasta el Olimpo mientras a lo lejos, seguía oyendo discutir a Hades y Hécate. 

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

  * ¿Por qué no quieres recibirme?

  * Lo sabes demasiado bien.




Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Justímedes empezó a dar vueltas por el dormitorio de Briano, quien permanecía sentado en una silla.

  * Maldita sea, ¡yo no fui!

  * ¡Fuiste tú! ¿Piensas acaso que estoy loco?

  * ¡Completamente! Me tenían fuertemente agarrado, ¿es que no te enteras?

  * Fuiste tú quien me escupió a la cara tras dispararme esa flecha. Tienes suerte de que aun no te haya matado.

  * ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho aún, eh? Has tenido tiempo mientras estaba convaleciente, ¡idiota!

  * Te estás pasando de nuevo.

  * ¡Tú eres el que se está pasando!




Con las respiraciones agitadas, ambos se sobresaltaron al oír como la puerta del dormitorio se cerraba fuertemente.

  * Os estáis pasando los dos.




Irguiéndose, Briano contempló las figuras de dos mujeres, que se abrían paso en el dormitorio.

  * Aun sigo sin entender qué hacemos aquí Lete.

  * Culpa al viejo de todo esto. Y a Eros, de paso.

  * ¿Qué demonios…?

  * Oh, no, no. No somos demonios. Somos diosas.

  * ¿Acaso no se ve? — preguntó Mnemósine girándose sugerentemente.




 

Buscando algo con qué golpearlas, Justímedes comenzó a rebuscar. Lete, al verle las intenciones, se colocó rápidamente a su lado.

  * No, no. No se atacan a las diosas, Justímedes.

  * ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

  * ¡Como para no saberlo! Menuda montaste allí abajo.

  * ¿Venís del inframundo? —preguntó Briano, sorprendiendo así a Justímedes.

  * Oh, lo hemos olvidado. Hemos sido un poco descorteses.

  * Yo soy Lete*, custodia del río Lete, o río del olvido. Ella es Mnemósine, diosa de la memoria, cuyas aguas al ser bebidas hacen recordar todo.




Sentandose de nuevo, Briano comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz.

  * Esto es de locos. ¿Qué hacéis aquíen mi dormitorio? ¿Y por qué le estás tocando?




Riendo nerviosamente, Mnemósine besó en la mejilla a Justímedes, quien recuperó el color rápidamente. —¿Acaso vas a negarle ese derecho a una diosa? ¿estás celoso?

  * Yo no estoy celoso.

  * Claro, de estarlo habría bajado a matar a Hades por haberle tocado… más de la cuenta.

  * ¿Qué?

  * Un dios puede hacer lo que quiera con vosotros, insignificantes mortales. Pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso. Venimos a ofreceros una ayuda.

  * ¿Ayuda? —preguntó de nuevo Briano, receloso.

  * Sí. Tienes suerte de que Justímedes haya caido en gracia a Perséfone. De no ser así, este joven no estaría aquí contigo, condenándote a ti para siempre.

  * No entiendo nada.




Lete, tomando un pequeño barreño que se encontraba apartado en un rincón, lo atrajo hacia ellos. Con tan sólo posar uno de sus dedos, el agua comenzó a moverse. 

  * Bebed de esta agua y así olvidaréis todos los malos momentos pasados. Todo volverá a estar como antes de este fatídico incidente.

  * ¡Él intentó matarme!




Con un chasquido de dedos, el agua dejó de moverse. Mnemósine posó sus labios sobre los de Justímedes, durmiéndolo en el acto.

  * ¿Qué le has hecho?

  * Paciencia, romano. Es necesario que veas algo sin que él lo sepa. Le causaría de nuevo un gran dolor.




Acercándolo al barreño, las aguas que en principio se mostraban claras, comenzaron a dibujar diferentes formas hasta ofrecerle una imagen nítida: la misma noche en que secuestraron a Justímedes. Tensándose, Briano observó con detenimiento todo lo sucedido, descubriendo así la verdadera identidad de su agresor.

  * Basta… ¡basta!




Con un nuevo chasquido, las aguas volvieron a su forma original y Justímedes despertó desconcertado. 

  * ¿Qué ha pasado?



  * Dime, romano. ¿Cuál es tu decisión?



  * No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, decide con rapidez.




 


	13. Vista al futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades13_zpsklotzz8x.jpg.html)

**Capítulo XII:** **Vista al futuro**

 

Amaneciendo, un nuevo día llegó para ambos. Yaciendo en la misma cama, Antonius tuvo que sujetar con fuerza la bandeja para no tirar todo el contenido al suelo. Preocupado, durante toda la noche intentó abrir la puerta del dormitorio sin poder conseguirlo. Sabiendo del genio de Briano, lo dejó por imposible. Si no quería cenar, ya comería al dia siguiente. Cuando fue a buscar a Justímedes y supo que estaba en el dormitorio de Briano, suspiró pesadamente.

Las ultimas veces que les había visto juntos era como tener enjaulados a un perro y un gato. Siempre palabras hirientes y feas miradas. Incluso llegó a temer que llegasen a las manos. Por eso al verles, durmiendo juntos, plácidamente, le sorprendió tanto. Tras carraspear un par de veces, Briano fue el primero en despertarse. Entreabriendo los ojos, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de Justímedes, quien yacía a su lado. Removiéndose, el joven heleno se dio la vuelta, evitando sus caricias. Atrayéndole hacia él, Briano comenzó a besuquearle el cuello.

  * He dicho “ejem, ejem”. ¿No vas a desayunar acaso?

  * Ya tengo aquí el desayuno servido —dijo para llevar una de sus manos hasta el miembro del joven, quien empezó a quejarse.

  * Briano déjame ya, quiero dormir —protestó aun somnoliento.

  * Ni hablar, no te lo consiento. 

  * ¿Quieres quitar tus manos de encima? ¡Qué pesado eres! 

  * Ay, gracias a Júpiter, todo sigue igual que siempre. Bien, aquí os dejo la bandeja con el desayuno. Haced lo que os plazca.




Sin importarle que Antonius siguiese allí, Briano se colocó sobre Justímedes, buscando sus labios. 

  * No insistas… Briano para ya… ¡ya basta!

  * ¿Nos hemos levantado bravo, eh?

  * Sigo muy disgustado por lo de Filipo. Tus esclavos no están de acuerdo con tu decisión.

  * ¿Cómo es que no están de acuerdo?

  * Porque… no están de acuerdo y punto.

  * Justímedes, mírame.




Haciéndo lo que le había pedido, sintió la mano de Briano sobre su rostro, rozando una zona ligeramente hinchada. Al quejarse, éste frunció el ceño.

  * ¿Qué te ha pasado?

  * Nada.

  * ¿Nada? Por nada no se inflama el rostro. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

  * Tienen razón, sabes. A fin y al cabo, soy tu puta.

  * No vuelvas a decir eso jamás, me oyes.

  * No lo digo yo, lo dicen ellos. Estoy… harto de todo esto. Concédeme la libertad y todo volverá a ser como antes de mi llegada. 

  * No. Ya conoces mi decisión y no habrá vuelta atrás.




Rodando sobre sí mismo, Justímedes se libró de él para sin más, salir de la cama y de la habitación. Meditando sobre sus palabras, Briano decidió hablar con Antonius para conocer qué había ocurrido. Aprovechando la ida al mercado, y tras alguna que otra amenaza, consiguió que Antonius le contase todo lo concerniente a la revuelta que hubo antes de ser herido por un contrario al imperio romano. De vuelta a la casa y aprovechando la ausencia de Justímedes, Briano convocó de nuevo a sus esclavos para hablar sobre lo sucedido. Suspendiéndoles de sueldo durante una semana, se encerró en el salón principal sin querer recibir a nadie. 

Tras aquel fatídico incidente, Briano volvió a ser llamado para ir a una nueva campaña, la cual le retendría lejos de la casa durante, al menos, cinco meses. Durante su ausencia, Justímedes intentó pasar desapercibido el mayor tiempo posible. Ayudado por Antonius, adquirió nuevas obras que leía siempre que podía, en el jardín del dormitorio de Briano. Sabía por experiencia que nadie se atrevería a entrar allí. Y así, día tras día, aquel lugar se convirtió en su pequeño santuario. El invierno llegó pronto, aminorando los ánimos de los que allí vivían, haciendoles recogerse antes, disfrutando de buenos guisos y vino caliente. Para su sorpresa, Justímedes se vio más de una vez extrañando a Briano. 

Si duro fue el verano, el invierno lo era mucho más. Contínuas nevadas les obligaron a buscar nuevos refugios por las montañas, aguardando así tanto a sus hombres como a sus caballos. Fue una campaña muy dura, más de las que podía recordar. Sin embargo, el final de la misma estaba cercano, así como la llegada de la primavera. Pronto volvería a casa, y esperaba por fin, poder descansar con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, apenas acabó esa campaña, otra organizada por César le mantuvo por dos meses más fuera de casa. Apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de nuevo de Justímedes, partió de nuevo con su ejército. 

Estaba bien entrada la primavera, cuando Briano volvió a su casa, con ánimos renovados. A pesar de la continua actividad en el domus, su llegada supuso un motivo de celebración. Por tanto, todos de nuevo se pusieron manos a la obra para darle a Briano una bienvenida más que merecida. 

Tras el caluroso y eterno día, la noche llegó refrescando el ambiente y con ello los acalorados ánimos. El cielo estaba completamente despejado. Hacía rato que todos habían acabado de cenar y se encontraban descansando en el inmenso patio. Algunos contaban historias, otros simplemente permanecían en silencio. Unos niños correteaban mientras otros jugaban con varias piedras. Toda la casa rezumaba una inmensa tranquilidad. Meditando, Justímedes comenzó a contar los meses que llevaba en aquella casa. Tras la sufrida batalla y su esclavitud había pasado más de un año. Doce largos meses con sus más y sus menos. 

Escabulléndose, sin que los demás se percatasen de su ausencia, Justímedes puso rumbo al dormitorio de Briano. Tiempo atrás hubiese salido corriendo en cualquier dirección menos aquella. Sin embargo desde un par de meses atrás era el único lugar donde realmente encontraba algo de paz. Aprovechando la ausencia de este, caminó con propiedad por el mismo hasta llegar a su rincón favorito. Deslizando sus manos por las suaves cortinas de seda, Justímedes cruzó las columnas que daban acceso al jardín privado. Flores extrañas y bellas, árboles frondosos y un verde manto aparecieron frente a él. Adoraba ese lugar. Siempre que Briano no estaba o no le daba ningún tipo de orden, acudía allí para leer. Sabía que no estaba bien que los esclavos leyesen, que se cultivasen. Pero gracias a Antonius e incluso el mismísimo Briano, pudo obtener varios libros con los cuales entretenerse. 

Tras descalzarse, Justímedes se sentó en el centro y extendió sus piernas. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y contempló el estrellado cielo azul. Por unos segundos cerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Deseó poder oler de nuevo el mar, sentir su brisa, degustar un buen vino acompañado de sus seres queridos. Salir a pasear por la playa, moverse entre las olas, sentirse libre. Sabía que, de administrar bien sus ahorros, pronto podría adquirir su tan ansiada libertad. Sin embargo había algo que le ataba y no sabía qué era. Muchas veces pensó en huir y, ¡por los dioses!, otras muchas lo intentó con penosos resultados. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no oyó llegar a Briano, quien al ver su silueta tras las cortinas, permaneció unos minutos observándole. 

 

Llevaba días con el mismo pensamiento rondándole sin cesar. Hacía un año que el Imperio se había expandido. Justo un año en el cual fue nombrado Centurión, adquiriendo así más poder y mayores responsabilidades. Un año desde que ese joven formó parte de su vida. No era más que un simple esclavo, eso lo sabía, lo tenía muy claro. Pero poco a poco su terquedad, orgullo y su cuerpo, para qué engañarse, se habían ido haciendo un hueco en su interior. Podría negarlo bajo tortura pero todos los días les pedía a los dioses que dejara de sentir ese pellizco cada vez que le veía. Dejar de sentir ese deseo de hundirse en él y perderse en su cuerpo. Dejar de echarle tanto de menos. La última campaña le había apartado de su hogar durante un par de meses, los cuales le parecieron años. Añoraba el calor de su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su cristalina mirada. Sus rubios cabellos brillando bajo el sol y la palidez de su piel. 

Adoraba sus conversaciones, su inteligencia, la picardía con la que le hablaba. Adoraba oírle susurrar su nombre mientras le tomaba sin miramientos. No fue hasta que cruzó las columnas cuando se dio cuenta de que había caminado hasta allí. Justímedes aun permanecía sentado, ajeno a todo. Descalzándose, Briano caminó hasta él para sentarse justo a su lado. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, deslizó su mano hasta los cabellos de Justímedes, bastante más largos que cuando le conoció. Enredando sus dedos entre ellos, Justímedes se giró lentamente hasta traspasarle con su intensa mirada. Minutos, horas. Sus ojos permanecieron conectados por algún tipo de hechizo del que no podían librarse. Acariciando su mentón, Briano acercó sus labios a los suyos, besándole muy despacio. Succionándolos como si de un manjar se tratase, jugó con sus labios haciéndolos rodar entre sus dientes, no dejándole jugar con su lengua. Quería que fuese diferente. Debía ser diferente. 

Buscando más contacto, Justímedes se aferró a su cintura como buenamente pudo para profundizar aquel beso. Le desconcertaba la lentitud con la cual le estaba besando, la delicadeza con la que entraba en su boca. Apartándose para poder respirar, sintió la intensa y cálida mirada de Briano sobre él. Había algo diferente en sus ojos, algo que no sabía descifrar. Justo cuando creyó adivinarlo sintió suaves besos por su cuello, sus manos recorriendo su esbelto cuerpo con delicadeza para luego despojarle la túnica que llevaba en un santiamén. Con una torpeza inusual en él, producto de la incertidumbre, Justímedes ayudó a Briano a desnudarse. 

Tantos meses viéndole desnudo, tantos meses yaciendo bajo su cuerpo y aun enmudecía ante tal visión. Más fuerte que meses atrás, su piel estaba más bronceada y su aroma era cada vez más embriagador. La poca cordura que le quedaba la perdió al sentir sus labios recorrer su cuerpo por entero. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo contrastaba con la frescura de la hierba, sus manos se aferraban a él como si temiese su huida. De sus labios salió un ronco gemido cuando entró en su interior. Muy despacio, Brian comenzó a mecerse sin dejar de mirarle. Perdido en un mar de placeres, Justímedes se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su lóbulo. 

—Un año… llevas un año… conmigo…

Abriendo los ojos ampliamente, Justímedes se mordió el labio con fuerza.

—Un año… compartiendo mi lecho, mi vida… 

Moviéndose más rápido, Justímedes se aferró a él, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. 

—…sólo mío…

Rozando aquel dulce punto una vez más, Justímedes derramó su simiente entre sus cuerpos mientras Briano lo hacía en su interior. Jadeante y cubriendo su cuerpo, Briano inspiró fuertemente. 

—No me arrepiento de lo ocurrido aquel día —dijo aun jadeante— y hubiese desafiado a cualquier dios con tal de tenerte a mi lado. 

No pudiendo evitar el estremecerse, Justímedes le miró fijamente a los ojos. No podía estar diciéndole aquello, no él. 

—Briano…

No dejándole continuar, Briano le besó de nuevo hasta sentir como sus labios latían sobre los suyos. No quería pensar, no quería recordar aquel mensaje que se repetía sin cesar en sus sueños:  _Un peligro… más fuerte que cualquier ejército… más que una maldición._ _Caerás en las redes de Cupido… y no podrás liberarte de ellas… jamás._

 

En la bañera, Justímedes no dejó de pensar en aquellas palabras. Cada vez que intentaba hablar, Briano le callaba. Finalmente optó por el silencio. Sentado entre sus piernas, Justímedes jugaba con un trapo. Jugando con sus mechones, Briano deslizó sus dedos hasta llegar al collar que desde hacía un año lucía en su cuello. Había sido muy arriesgado pero en ese momento no controló sus emociones. Ahora, en frío, necesitaba hacer algo. Le amaba. Había sucumbido como un imbécil ante alguien que, de no ser por el destino, jamás habría conocido. Él, quien debía pensar en formar una familia, en engendrar algún vástago que le sucediese. Él, quien debía llevar al ejército romano hasta lo más alto. Había cedido por completo ante esa criatura inquieta de brillantes ojos azules. Criatura de una gran inteligencia y astucia. Acariciándolo, sintió como éste se revolvía imperceptiblemente y eso le inquietó. ¿Y si él no le amaba? ¿Y si sólo le correspondía por compromiso?

—Justímedes…

—¿Mmm? —murmuró para luego comenzar a lavarse con el trapo.

—¿No tienes nada que decir sobre lo de antes? 

Dejando caer el trapo, Justímedes se volvió hasta quedar frente a Briano. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz de las velas. 

—Por una vez en mi vida, no lo sé. No sé qué hago aquí, no sé por qué ocurre todo esto. No sé porque aun no he acabado contigo —dijo para luego sonreír.

—Quizás eso lo diga todo, ¿no?

—Eres un impresentable y detestable romano. Pero a pesar de todo, me encuentro a gusto contigo. Oh por Zeus, ¿qué estoy diciendo?

—Creo que esta vez fue él quien habló —comentó mientras tocaba su pecho a la altura del corazón.

—¡Oh, tonterías! Eso es fruto de pasar tantos días a tu lado. Siguiéndote, duchándote, vistiéndote, tomándome… ¿Ves? Sólo te he causado problemas. Deberías hacerles caso y concederme mi libertad. 

—Si así lo hiciese, ¿qué harías? ¿Tienes donde ir? 

—Soy mayorcito para buscar donde dormir y comer. Me las apañaré bastante bien sin ti. 

—¿Vendrías a verme? —preguntó curioso mientras le atraía hacia él hasta rodearle con sus piernas.

—¡No, ni loco! ¿Qué motivo tendría? No, no. Sería eso que vosotros llamáis: un hombre libre. 

Atendiendo al triste tono de sus últimas palabras, Briano alzó su rostro. —Siempre has querido la libertad, pero eso parece entristecerte. 

—Cierta persona me dijo hace tiempo algo que no creí. Pero ahora cobra sentido y sé que no volveré a ser libre. 

—No entiendo…

—En el templo de Júpiter me encontré a una sibila. La misma insistió en vaticinar mi futuro y ni siquiera aceptó mi dinero. 

—Justímedes yo…

—Tú tienes algo que me pertenece. Mi destino no era éste. Algo ocurrió y, sin saber a quién agradecérselo, me veo aquí, contigo. Y sé, que aunque pasen los años, tú seguirás teniendo algo mío. Ese es el pago.

Queriendo incorporarse, Justímedes sintió como Briano cerró sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, impidiéndole moverse. Tensando la mandíbula, Briano llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Justímedes para luego, descender hasta su cuello. Con agilidad, desabrochó el collar, dejándolo caer, para sorpresa de Justímedes. 

—Desde este momento eres libre, Justímedes. Si ese es el pago, quede por realizado. 

Deslizando sus dedos por su cuello, Justímedes se quedó sin habla. Tras rebuscar en el agua, encontró el collar en el fondo. Observándolo detenidamente, la mano de Briano se posó sobre la suya para dejarlo caer en el suelo. 

—Ya no estás obligado a estar aquí, ni a hacer lo que yo quiera. Eres libre de hacer todo cuanto desees. 

Todo cuanto deseara. Libre. Cuanto tiempo había deseado su libertad y ahora que la tenía, no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, un extraño hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo por completo, sin saber qué decir. Mirando a Briano, vio el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Podía haber perdido a un amigo, sin embargo él significaba algo más. Había ocupado el lugar que Lisipo había dejado en su interior, reconfortándolo. Contrariado por sus sentimientos, Justímedes tan solo atinó a abrazarse a Briano, dejando que sus brazos le estrecharan fuertemente a su cuerpo. 

El camino hasta el dormitorio lo hicieron en silencio. Nada más entrar, Justímedes no supo exactamente qué hacer. No tenía obligación de dormir junto a él. Acercándose lentamente a la cama, Justímedes se paró en seco. Briano, quien se percató, se desnudó para acto seguido, tumbarse sobre la cama. Palmeando la misma, instó a Justímedes para que subiese. Cerrando los ojos y tomando aire profundamente, Justímedes se desnudó para acompañarle en esa última noche. 

 

Los continuos murmullos le despertaron, consiguiendo que su humor empeorase por momentos. Despeinado, tomó su toga y como buenamente pudo, se vistió para salir al patio. Los esclavos iban de un lado a otro murmurando, buscando algo. Aquello irritó más aun a Briano.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿queréis parar? 

—Justímedes ha desaparecido —gritó uno a lo lejos.

—¿Qué Justímedes qué? —preguntó para acto seguido, ir a su habitación. Al llegar no había rastro de él por ningún lado. Saliendo, ordenó que le buscaran. Confuso, pidió a Antonius que le preparase el baño y un desayuno fuerte. El día no empezaba bien. 

Bañado y desayunado, Briano fue a trabajar como cada día. Cuando sus pensamientos iban en busca de Justímedes, hacía cualquier cosa con tal de no recordarle. Cuanto más insistía ese pensamiento, más fuerte era el trabajo. Asombrando a sus compañeros, ese día estuvo más callado de lo habitual. No fue hasta la hora de la cena cuando Antonius se acercó a él con el collar de Justímedes entre sus dedos.

—Unos muchachos encontraron esto. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Tomándolo de sus manos, Briano lo observó detenidamente. Negando, se lo devolvió. —Si no lleva el collar, difícilmente podremos dar con él. Que dejen de buscarle. 

—¿Qué estás ocultando Briano? Te conozco, jamás dejarías que se fuese así como así.

—¿Dónde está el collar? Ahí, ¿no? Si no lo lleva, no tengo forma de demostrar que es mi esclavo, por mucho que digan los demás. Así que, asunto zanjado.

Dejando allí a Antonius, Briano fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sentándose en el jardín tal y como hizo la noche anterior, se dejó llevar por los recuerdos. 

« _Cubierto parcialmente por la toga, Justímedes permaneció al lado de Briano mientras este escribía algo en un pergamino._

_—No es necesario que hagas esto._

_—Dime, ¿cuál es el trabajo al que solo podéis optar los helenos? Según tengo entendido, solo se os solicita para…_

_—Ya, y que tú no lo has hecho, ¿no?_

_—A ti te he dado un trato más digno del que jamás hubieses recibido, de haber caído en otras manos. Además, hay una diferencia notoria en todo esto._

_—¿Cuál, si puede saberse?_

_—Eres demasiado importante para mí. Si te pasase cualquier cosa, si alguien te agrediese, enloquecería. Volvería a matar si fuese necesario._

_—¿Tú, amando a un esclavo? Los dioses deben haberse vuelto locos._

_—No tanto como yo. Además, sé que tú me quieres._

_—¿Quién ha dicho eso? Le arrancaré la lengua por mentiroso._

_—¿Me arrancarás la lengua? —preguntó acercándose a sus labios._

_—Sí, y todo cuanto pille a mi paso._

_—¿También esto? —preguntó tras llevar su mano hasta su miembro._

_—Ajá… también… Briano para… debes continuar esa carta…_

_—Eso puede esperar, esto no.»_

 

Tras un pesado viaje, Justímedes llegó hasta su nuevo destino: una villa mucho mayor de lo que esperaba. Tras entregar la carta que Briano le dio a uno de los esclavos que había salido a recibirle, esperó pacientemente a ser recibido. Hacía menos calor que días atrás pero aun así se sentía cansado. Unos pasos le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Ante él apareció una joven, bastante morena, de pelo rizado y grandes ojos marrones. 

—Mi señora os está esperando. Seguidme. 

Asintiendo, Justímedes observó todo cuanto pudo antes de llegar al salón principal. En el centro del mismo había varios triclinios, ocupados por bellas damas. Sintiéndose observado por las mismas, miró al frente, cruzando su mirada con la de la dueña de la casa. Levantándose, Justímedes pudo ver como aquella señora era mucho mayor de lo que esperaba. Con un sencillo recogido, varios mechones caían por su rostro. El color castaño de su pelo contrastaba con el blanco de su piel. Algo entrada en carnes, portaba una túnica de seda color salmón, así como varios collares, y pulseras.

—He de suponer que tú eres Justímedes, ¿no es cierto? —comentó tras ponerse de pie para recibirle.

—Así es, señora.

—Veo que Briano se quedó corto al describirte —dijo con una sonrisa— eres mucho más bello en persona de lo que imaginaba. 

—¿Bello? Tenía entendido que se mencionarían otras cosas, no esa…

Justímedes sonrió tímidamente al oír como aquella señora rompía a reír fuertemente.

—También me habló de tu desparpajo. Me gusta. A todo esto, llámame Cornelia. No me gusta que me traten de usted si no es necesario.

—Está bien, Cornelia —dijo sonriendo.

—Así me gusta. ¡Daphne! Tráenos algo de comer y vosotras niñas, preparad el baño y la que será su habitación. ¡Vamos! 

Tras el alboroto inicial, Cornelia se agarró del brazo de Justímedes hasta sentarse de nuevo en el triclinio. Pocos segundos después, tenía frente a él numerosos manjares por degustar así como una generosa cantidad de vino.

—Bienvenido a mi casa, Justímedes. A partir de ahora no tendrás nada que temer. Estás en buenas manos. 

Asintiendo, Justímedes comenzó a degustar aquella comida, sintiéndose cada vez mejor. Una vez acabado, fue hasta la terma privada para tomar su baño. Dejándole solo, las muchachas salieron en busca de sus nuevas ropas. Aquello le recordó de algún modo a Briano. Apenas llevaba un día fuera y ya le echaba de menos. Pero sabía que ese era el único modo de sobrevivir. El único modo de poder salir adelante, aunque tuviese que renunciar a él. 

Llegada la noche y tras haber cenado, Justímedes fue a su habitación. La misma, mucho más amplia que la que tuvo en casa de Briano, tenía acceso a un inmenso patio. Sentándose en un banco del mismo, contempló el cielo estrellado. En silencio, pidió a los dioses una nueva oportunidad de verle, volver a saber de él. 

 


	14. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s8.photobucket.com/user/Yessibolson/media/hades14_zps38lx3gxv.jpg.html)

** Epílogo **

 

Descalzo, caminó el pequeño trecho desde la cama hasta el gran ventanal, cubierto parcialmente por un par de cortinas blancas. Abriéndolas despacio, dejó que la brisa marina entrase en la habitación, llenándola del inconfundible olor a mar. El viento comenzó a mecer sus largos mechones, llegando a hacerle cosquillas. Cerrando los ojos, disfrutó de aquella placentera sensación. Habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde su llegada a la casa de Cornelia y tras varios sucesos imprevistos, la diosa Fortuna pareció haber mediado por él. 

Temiendo perder su trabajo, la casualidad quiso que acabase como tesorero en la Villa perteneciente a Briano. La peste había llegado a Roma y gran parte de los que allí trabajaban murieron, incluido Claudio. Aquello supuso un gran golpe para la ciudad y lejos de amedentrarse, la población luchó contra dicha enfermedad saliendo poco a poco de aquel bache. Volvía a trabajar para Briano pero las condiciones eran diferentes. Muy diferentes. Nadie allí sabía de su origen. Nadie sabía qué relación mantenían.

Cuando giró, Justímedes vio a Briano aun tendido sobre la cama, cubierto parcialmente por una sábana. Su rostro emanaba tranquilidad, a pesar de las pequeñas arrugas que tenía tanto en la frente como en los ojos. Aun era joven, decía, para tener aquellos surcos en su cara. Cada vez que le oía protestar, no podía evitar reír. Durante el tiempo que permanecían juntos pudo comprobar lo presumido que era, más conforme iba pasando el tiempo. 

En muchas ocasiones pensó, cómo podía haberse enamorado de semejante hombre y en semejantes circunstancias. No tenía nada en especial, salvo la picardía con la que le hablaba y ya puestos, su inteligencia. Bien, era hermoso y su cuerpo… 

—Mmm vuelve a la cama… —murmuró aun somnoliento Briano para luego palmear el colchón.

—Te has vuelto un perezoso. ¿Qué harás cuando se enteren tus hombres?

—Nunca lo sabrán, porque no pienso decírselo. Tampoco dejaré que se lo digas tú.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer para callarme? —preguntó para luego sentarse a su lado.

—Mmm he pensado en varias cosas, pero creo que con ésta será suficiente —comentó para besarle pausadamente. 

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Sintió sus dedos entre su pelo, tirar suavemente de ellos para volver a enredarlos. Su lengua recorriendo todo a su paso. Aprendió a amarle sin contemplaciones, a disfrutar de todo cuanto él le ofrecía. A no pensar en nada más que ellos dos, perdido el uno en el otro. 

Cuando la necesidad de respirar fue imperiosa, Justímedes sintió sus labios sobre su cuello, succionando suavemente para luego deslizar sus dientes. Gimiendo suavemente, sintió sus manos recorrer su pecho y su cintura hasta detenerse en su trasero, masajeándolo con decisión.

Clavó sus uñas cuando su lengua descendió por su cuello hasta detenerse en sus pezones, consiguiendo que su respiración se hiciese cada vez más pesada. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas en su abdomen y sintió su cerebro fundirse cuando sus labios se posaron sobre su miembro semi erecto. 

Agarrándole del pelo, Justímedes comenzó a mover sus caderas a cada lametón y succión de Briano, sintiendo como su miembro crecía en su interior. Gimió roncamente al sentir como abandonó su miembro para lamer sus testículos y luego, descender hasta su entrada. Apenas susurró su nombre, sintió como Briano levantó sus piernas hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros para, con cuidado, penetrarle.

Enterrado en su cuerpo, capturó de nuevo sus labios mientras comenzaba a moverse con decisión. Una de sus manos perdiéndose entre los mechones de su pelo, la otra sujetando su cadera. Aumentando el ritmo, se derramó en su interior gimiendo roncamente mientras Justímedes hacía lo propio sobre su abdomen. Perdido en el océano de sus ojos, Briano volvió a besarle, deseando que el tiempo se detuviese en ese mismo momento. 

Pronto marcharía de nuevo y la sola idea de no verle le desquiciaba. Amaba a ese hombre como jamás había amado a nadie. El destino fue generoso dándole la oportunidad de disfrutar de su presencia. Y justo cuando creyó haberlo perdido, Fortuna pareció haber mediado para volver a tenerle entre sus brazos. Sólo su compañía le alentaba. Tras varias trifulcas con sus hombres, su ascenso al tribuno militar se vio truncado. Fueron tiempos poco propicios durante los cuales sin su apoyo, hubiese perdido todo cuanto tenía.

Apartando un mechón de su rostro, Briano se perdió de nuevo en el inmenso azul de sus ojos. 

—Creo que estoy empezando a detestarte… —dijo sonriendo.

—Yo te detesto desde el día que nos conocimos. Creo que cada día que pasa, más.

—Entonces te alegrará saber que de nuevo me marcho. Así tendrás tiempo para ti, para hacer lo que te plazca.

—Eso es un hecho. 

Tras pasar varios minutos sin decir nada más, Justímedes se incorporó, sentándose.

—Siento que no hayas podido ascender. Ese puesto te pertenecía, has trabajado muy duro.

—Lo sé pero… he de decir que prefiero esta vida: más tranquilidad, menos trabajo.

—Siempre has sido muy ambicioso…

—Ya tengo todo lo que deseaba tener. 

—Debería matarte por decir eso.

—Entonces, hazlo.

Sonriendo lascivamente, Justímedes se echó sobre él, besándole apasionadamente. 

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
